


【BrightWin】雨声

by wastherewithmysoul



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWinForever, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastherewithmysoul/pseuds/wastherewithmysoul
Summary: 让自己安静下来，陪他们听一场雨......
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 76
Kudos: 251





	1. 雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 作者还没有从《Still 2gether》的吻戏里醒来，这种感觉很奇妙，那种感动真的是无法只停留在ST本身，BW对作者的意义也越来越与众不同。所以作者把自己最爱的雨声给他们，很神奇的就是之前BW就多次和雨联系上，比如Bright说Win像是雨季，而Bright的猫叫Ame(雨)。透过曼谷的雨幕，聆听雨打万物的声音，让我们一起边走边看一段新的故事吧～

Win躺在床上，额发微微遮住他的眼睛，侧头看着雨打模糊的窗玻璃，雨声浸湿了他的思绪，他的眼眸也像是浸染了曼谷大雨的水汽，带着雾蓝的光泽，Bright压在他身上发泄完，抬头对上这依旧不带一丝情感的眼睛，情欲也随之释放散去，心中默默叹了口气，

“还是老样子，我要怎样才能捂热你？”

Still 2gether庆功宴那天酒后Bright终于再也没能忍住，他从背后抱住Win，即便带着酒意，他还是紧张的发抖，他不敢看Win的正脸，连猜都不敢猜，但也不愿去想自己会被如何推开，如何拒绝，那些想法已经把折磨他太久了，Win并没有第一时间推开他，身体只是在抱住的瞬间有些紧张，侧头感知到是谁后就放松下来了，默默等待着，

“Win，对不起，我太难受了，我真的没办法，我不知道怎么跟你说，我……”

Win转过身，看着Bright满是血丝的眼睛，表情依旧平静，Bright觉得自己的感官在不断放大，一时的冲动，他吻上了Win，让他惊讶的是Win没有拒绝，也没有迎合，就这样站在那里任他摆布，直到Bright自己都有点觉得不对劲，才松开，Win的脸上除了被Bright不小心咬破的嘴唇显得格外刺眼，一切如常，就像在看别人的事一样，Bright无地自容，仓皇逃离。

那天的事，Win没有任何后续反应，每天该干什么干什么，仿佛那个拥抱和吻从未发生过。倒是Bright自己每天都担惊受怕，有时候和Win独处时总手足无措，Win一开口Bright就担心他会说起那天的事，然而都不是。这样的日子过了2周，Bright实在受不了了，某天他和Win一起坐经纪人的车回家，到Bright公寓时，他把Win留了下来，说是想和他打游戏了，Win也没有拒绝，跟着下了车。进了房间，Bright关上门，之前的拽气消失无遗，他战战兢兢的说，

“Win，那天，对不起，那么突然，你到底怎么想的？”

Win抬眼看看Bright，“你房间和之前来的时候一样乱。”

Bright诧异于他的回答的同时涨红了耳朵。

Win在房间里走了几步，来到电视机前，打开电视，回头看着Bright，“现在玩吗？”

Bright一急，一把拉住Win，“不行，你别转移话题，我问你话呢？”

Win淡淡的看着他，那个眼神永远都会让Bright清醒，知道Win从来不是Tine，自己不是因为Tine对Win着迷的。

“你还想要么？”

Bright一下子就僵住了，“不是……你说什么？！”

Win走近Bright，比Bright还高的个头，给Bright无形中一种压迫感，往后退了一小步，

"我就在这里，你什么都不想做么？”

“Win，我不是那个意思，我……”

Win微微歪了歪头，可是给人的感觉不是可爱，反而是一种冰冷的挑衅，

“这不是你今天留我下来的原因？”

一边说，一边再次靠近Bright，Bright也无措的往后推，

“什么打游戏，P'Bright，你就这点能耐？”

“看你这两周抓耳挠腮的样子真是太有意思了，你追你女朋友时也这样么？噢，对了，那么好的吻技也是和她练出来得吧？”Win眼中森森的笑意，让Bright只觉得心里发寒。

说这句话时，Bright已经被逼到墙角，退无可退了，但这句话也的确戳到了Bright的痛处，其实他和Nnevvy已经分手了，只是一直没有说出来，不想给双方再带来一波揣测和冲击。但现在被Win以这种方式说出来，火还是一下冲进了脑子，毕竟还是在意的，

“你别这么说，我们已经分手了。”他也不知道自己为什么这么着急说出来，想证明什么。

“噢。”Win背过身子，漫不经心的又去拿着电视遥控器，调台，像是觉得声音小，调大了声音。

Bright没想到他是这个反应，“你这个反应是……”

Win回过头，一脸无辜的说，“关我什么事。”

Bright觉得自己不认识Win了，难道之前的一切都是自己的幻想，他一点不在意自己，连那么越轨的行为都不在意，自己也是因为他才分的手，他就样这无动于衷。自己到底是不配么？

Bright看着眼前这个无所忌惮坐在床上看电视的人，心里的怒火压过了之前的愧疚，他一巴掌拍掉了Win手上的遥控器，一把将Win推到在床上，压了上去，Win还是一点也不惊慌，被Bright固定住的身体感受不到一丝挣扎，Bright感受着Win的无所谓，心里尽是荒芜，

“你就这么不在意？我到底算什么？”

Win勾勾嘴角，“或许什么也不是，或许……”

Bright一口堵住了他的嘴，这张嘴今晚没有一句话不让他心寒，他一句都不想再多听，好呀，不在意是么，他也不用再藏着掖着了。

那天晚上第一次他放下了所有的纠结和理智，把那些曾经幻想过无数次的画面在现实中实现，只是他没有想到会这么容易，Win没有任何抵抗或是拒绝，一一接受，哼都没哼一声，像是灵魂被抽离了身体，但是对上他的眼睛，Bright依旧可以感受到一片澄澈，他就像永远知道一切，永远不在意一切，一直是一个清醒的旁观者，带着神秘，让Bright为之着迷，为之疯狂。

Bright发泄完所有情欲，脱力的倒在Win的身边的时候已是深夜，外面渐渐下起了雨，雨声滴滴答答。Win不知道在第几次释放后已经晕了过去，凌乱的头发散在枕头上，白皙的皮肤上尽是爱痕，身下的床单印着殷红的血迹，Bright这时候才开始后悔下手太重了，也不明白为什么那么生气。他心疼的看着Win憔悴的面容，手指滑过Win的唇延，轻轻在上面落下一吻，Bright很想告诉他，自己的真心，他爱他的方式从没有用在是任何人身上，吻他的时候那样缠绵也只因为他是Win，他第一次感受到这种特殊的情感，即便害怕，他也想为之勇敢，但Win的不在意把他的真心变得一文不值，他以为他了解Win，但或许也只是他以为。但他还是懊恼自己的冲动，毕竟是自己的一厢情愿，Win没和他决裂已是不可思议了，Win一直以来对他的支持起着决定性的作用，他不该怀疑的。人都会这样，生气起来就忘了对方的所有好，只想着自己的付出，把自己当做受害者。Bright突然有点迷失了，以前他都可以明确知道该怎么走，下一步怎么办，但现在，他只有一片茫然。入行多年，没想到最后沦陷的会是他，而Win可以随时抽离。指腹摩挲着这个看似如此靠近，却又如此遥远的人，接触带来的一丝温度脆弱而柔软，像是一种安慰安抚着Bright浮躁的内心，慢慢闭上双眼。

当他再醒过来的时候，天已微亮，雨下了一夜，还没有停，窗外的天空阴沉沉的，像是表露着什么情绪但又缄默不语，枕边已空空，不知道Win什么时候走的，如果不是床上暗红的血迹，这一切似乎都只是一场梦，Bright翻身，压在了昨天Win躺的地方，把脸埋进枕头里，都是那个人的气息，他知道这气息会随着时间渐渐消散，离自己越来越远，每吸一口都淡一些，他像被拉进雨幕，越想抓住，越从指间滑落，越想看清，越是模糊，雨柱像是囚笼，他只能被困住，眼泪无助的流进枕头里，强忍的呜咽声被雨声淹没。

雨还在下，一直下......

To be continued


	2. 雨水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 最近发生了一些事情，作者觉得是好事，是BW职业生涯的一大进步，很为他们高兴，但也可以完全理解另外一种苦涩的情感。分清楚自己到底想看到什么，要如何实现，再选择对应的情绪，那样会简单很多。Win最近的处理方式真的很温柔，他给所有人时间去消化一切，真是乖仔一枚~Bright的奥运备战也在如火如荼进行中~真的很羡慕年轻人的精力，现在作者熬个夜都不超过1点。。
> 
> 其实一直以来看BrightWin都不会让作者一直沉浸在一种虚无的甜蜜中，他们总会适时适当的提醒作者，什么是现实，什么是更加重要的事情，以及他们的可能和不可能，总会让作者清醒，也会感受到一种淡淡苦涩，但是这样已经很好了，我们都过自己想要的生活吧，人生真的不容易，想怎么过就怎么过吧。
> 
> 很多时候，友情真的很美好，它可以比更加爱情长久，比爱情更加肆无忌惮。人也许终会找到自己的伴侣，但可能永远找不到soulmate。
> 
> 作者基本上看过所有版本的《流星花园》，本来就是“西门派”，Win演西门，真是完全开心！！！真的特别适合Win，这个人物的复杂性很贴Win的性格，期待期待！（作者私心最爱朱孝天版西门~）
> 
> 感觉这篇文作者想慢慢写，很想贯穿BW的《流星花园》，一切都没有定数，我们边走边看吧~

早上Bright再不愿意也得打起精神，最近他们两个人特别的忙，工作安排的满满当当，没有时间给他郁郁寡欢，还是得准时去公司报道，他带着忐忑刚要走进化妆间，就听见一个熟悉的声音在咳嗽，他不觉停住了脚步，偷偷往里面看，刚好可以看见Win侧着身子在和化妆师姐姐聊天，

“Win，你怎么搞得，今儿可是你俩代言的直播，昨儿还好好的，怎么今儿就感冒了，这咳呀咳的怎么办！？”

“没事的，昨儿玩得晚，回家时淋了点雨，您把我画好看点，别人就光看我的脸了，谁管我咳不咳？”

“哈哈，你这想当然的，我都可以想象你粉丝妈妈们心疼的声音了，Win宝宝怎么了，我们兔兔要注意身体健康呀，昨晚和老公doi时受凉了吧？！哈哈哈哈~ ”

说道这里，Bright感觉到本在嬉笑的Win脸上表情僵了一下，但是转瞬即逝，依旧和化妆师姐姐逗笑，甚至还撒娇一样的搂住了化妆师姐姐，Bright心里酸意一涌，走了进去，Win看见Bright依旧从后面搂着化妆师姐姐，转过身，热情的和Bright打招呼，

“P'Bright，又晚到了，扣钱扣钱。”

Bright还没想好怎么应对，但是对上的Win半掩在化妆师背后的眼睛，里面折射出一种看好戏的期待，倒是化妆师姐姐撑不住了，一脸惊恐的赶紧扯下Win的胳膊，

“我可不要当第三者，别搞我。”

两个人都被她浮夸的演技逗笑了，Bright过去也把她搂住，调侃道，

“上次就有粉丝拍到我搭你肩的视频，大家可都羡慕你呢，感觉如何？”

化妆师姐姐一撩头发，做了一个不在意的表情，

“姐就是要，家中红旗不倒，外面彩旗飘飘。”

“P'Bright，搂紧了，我现在就给你们拍张照发给她老公。”

"哎哎哎，Win别别别呀！”

Win佯装要去拿手机，化妆师姐姐扑了过去，撞了Win一下，Win一个趔趄，差点没站稳，Bright一把拉住他，扶稳了，那个瞬间，他看清了，Win微皱的眉头，还有额间的冷汗，但是转身又是一张笑脸，不留一丝破绽的对化妆师姐姐说，

“你好重呀。”

化妆师姐姐快炸了，“Win，你给我拿命来。”

但是一只手按住了她的肩，“我还没化妆呢，直播开始了。”

化妆师姐姐感觉到了这只手的力度比平时重了一点点，语气面色如常，但是气场却带着不容置疑，就收敛了脾气，开始工作。Win躺回了沙发上，趁着Bright化妆的时间睡会儿，这是他繁忙工作期间的习惯。直到他感觉到一只手压在他的额头上，Win才睁开眼，是Bright，

“你发烧了。”

“嗯。”

“昨天......”

工作人员带着台本进来了，谈话被打断，又是紧锣密鼓的工作，直播期间Bright可以看见Win有时偷偷背过身去咳嗽，他会帮着Win调整节奏，活跃气氛，让他尽可能的轻松一点。一天忙忙碌碌过得很快。他们忙到快深夜才离开，公司已经没什么人了，他跟Win独自去了停车场，他本来想跟Win再谈谈的，但是刚走到Win的车前，Win就倚着车子倒了下去，Bright赶紧上前扶住他，也感受到了Win身体滚烫的热度，他赶紧把Win塞进副驾驶，开着车就往医院冲，到了医院门口，他把Win往外拉，Win被拉醒了，

“我不去医院。”

“烧糊了吧你，这时候别跟我斗气。”

“我很清醒，我也没生气，我不去医院。”

Bright不再听他废话，直接把人往外拽，但是Win即便身体虚弱，也没能，被拉动一分，Bright不由想到之前他那么容易得手，真是不可思议，

“乖，生了病就得去医院。”

Win不再说话，下了车，Bright以为他答应去医院了，真正庆幸。没想到Win跌跌撞撞的走到了驾驶室，关上门就打算开车走了，

Bright一把扯开车门，拽住Win的胳膊，“你疯了？这时候开什么车。”

“我不去医院。”还是那句话。

Bright知道Win就是这样，你以为他很好说话，但是一旦他打定主意的事，你无法撼动分毫，只得无奈地点点头，才扶着Win回到副驾驶，

“那就回你家吧。”

“我不回家，这样回去他们会担心的。”

“那你去哪儿？”

“去我公寓。”

“好。你把地址给我。”

一路上，Bright看见Win闭着眼，就一直没有和他说，又开始下雨了，本来就堵塞的交通在雨中更加缓慢，世界就像是被按了减速键，全都慢了下来，喇叭声也被拉长，连同他的思绪，也只剩下前面那辆车前进一点，自己也得前进一点，雨水被雨刮刮到前窗两侧，脆弱的滑下，留下不规则的轨迹，闹市的霓虹被潮湿的路面无限延伸，像是水彩画中朦胧景象，光影交错，他看得入了迷，一声巨大的喇叭声把他拉回现实，前面一个警察走过来拍怕他的窗户，他降下窗户，

“前面出车祸了，马上会专门开一条道给你们掉头。”话说完也不等回复就走了。

Bright有点无奈，他看向Win，这是去他公寓的必经之路，不走这一条可能就得绕好大一圈了。

真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，

“去你家吧。”闭着眼的人悠悠的说出了一句。

Bright知道这是最好的解决方式，但是从这个人嘴里说出来显得格外不现实。他还是掉转车头回了自己家，到家时，家人已经睡了，他扶着Win进了自己的房间，关上门，Win在他耳边问，

“你有换床单吧？”

Bright真是被气笑了，“换了，这是你唯一关心的么？”

他扶着Win躺好，Win烧的微红脸颊在昏黄的台灯灯光里显得格外动人，Bright不敢多看一眼，去浴室接了盆水，回来时Win好像已经睡着了，他解开Win的衣服，昨夜的痕迹依旧清晰，他真想给自己一拳，拧干毛巾，他细心的帮Win擦身体，这种温柔他没有给过任何人。擦后背的时候，他拉Win坐起身,让Win的脸颊靠在自己的肩头，毛巾从光滑的脊背抚过，白皙的皮肤因为发热透着淡淡的粉红，因为距离和温度，那个人的气味显得比平时还要浓郁，这一切莫名的带着一种情欲，他俯身把Win放倒回床面，也许是抱住Win的感觉太温暖了，他眷恋这份温暖，起身时犹豫了一下，再想起身时就被一只手勾了一下，转过头，距离太近，他的嘴唇几乎是擦着Win的脸颊，对上的眼睛微微睁开，纤长的睫毛后依旧澄澈，但又多了一丝迷离，把他瞬间吸住。

“P'Bright，听说和发烧的人做是最爽的？！你不想试试吗？”

听起来似乎是很不着边际的一句话，但是在这个时间点显得那么诱人，如果Bright少爱Win一点，他就真的会任其发展，但是贴着Win的身体，他可以感觉到对方的温度，压下内心的欲望，他拉开Win的手，直起身子，

“不想。”只有尽快逃离那个距离才能让理智回来，

“你病了，好好休息，别多想了。”说完，他关上了灯，躺在了窗边的沙发上，不再多看Win一眼。安静的房间只剩下屋外连绵沉重的雨声，带着压抑又很催眠，Bright不知道自己应该怎么应对现在他和Win的关系，从一个角度上来说，他应该是和Win更加靠近了才是，但他实在无法理解Win的想法，他就像得到了一个空壳，如果是这样，之前的勇敢还值得么？他有时候很讨厌这种纠结的感觉，换一个人，他根本不会浪费时间，似乎Win永远可以看清他，他却永远看不透Win。这一切要怎样收场？他想着想着就睡着了，这种思维上的疲乏比繁忙工作还要消耗人，他终究不是外表看上去那样什么都不在乎。

窗外雨水滴滴答答，房间内显得格外空旷，似乎这里没有人，没有任何屏障，一切处于一种空灵之中，雨水洗涤了一切浮华，世界只剩下本真的黑白两色。

梦中Bright感受到了一片带着温度的柔软蹭上了他的嘴唇，接着鼻子吸入了一种熟悉到灵魂的气息，感受到这种气息稍稍远去，他害怕极了，赶紧伸手抓住，代入怀中，不断回应侵入那片柔软，他只想留下怀里的温暖。

好热，亲吻已经无法宣泄他的情绪，控制不住了，他顺着那个人的轮廓用嘴唇勾画，感觉这个人每一个部分都是自己内心最想要的，都是那么适合自己。挺入时，他几乎被烫的立刻射出来，太舒服了，他感觉自己脑子快炸了，什么都顾不上了，只剩下了最原始的本能，他觉得自己幸福极了，他紧紧的抱住怀中所有，他不知道还要怎样才能更爱一个人，那种喜怒哀乐相互交汇的情感让他想和他融为一体，再也不分开。

一切归于黑暗前，他狠狠的吻住了身下的人，他感受到了那个人脸上湿意，他有点疑惑，但是一切那么模糊，像是被雨水迷了眼睛，他怎么也看不清。

雨声越来越大，雨水淹没了一切……

To be continued


	3. 雨后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> You may never know how much I loved you until it's time to say goodbye.
> 
> 你爱上的那个人，是你想的那个样子么？你爱上的究竟是那个人，还是你想象中的样子？爱一个人，究竟能不能爱上他的全部？是不是爱的少一点，就可以爱的久一点，爱的少一点，分开时就可以少痛苦一点？
> 
> 作者觉得人们常常会低估了沟通的有效性和直接性，以一种自以为的为别人着想帮对方做决定，从而去做一些事情，而接受者也会以一种体谅包容的心态去反馈，因为知道即便这件事并不是自己想要的，但对方是好心，不该让对方失望，笑脸相迎，继而实行者会错意，以为做的是对的，下次还这样，继而恶性循环。这种包含了“互相理解”的不理解只会让误会的根不断蔓延。其实还不如自从最开始就直接问你要什么，面对不适感果断拒绝。
> 
> 现阶段的文还是有点虐，但一样，作者自己首先绝对撑不住的，最后一定给他们一个美好的结局。
> 
> 泰国正值雨季，但雨不会一直下的，雨季终将过去，人总会选择性记忆，当它真的过去时，留下的记忆中它一定很美。这个雨季在Bright和Win的记忆里会是什么样的，我们边走边看~

Bright早上起来的时候Win已经走了，如同大雨过后，即便天空已经放晴，但路上的积水，潮湿的植物，空气中的野生的雨腥气都在提醒你，雨下过，它的影响依旧存在。Bright了解自己的身体，他知道昨晚上他们又发生了关系，爱他的人很多，但是能让他失控的只有那么一个。

他颓然的看着空荡荡的房间，他开始有点害怕这样的Win，这种若即若离，得到了反而更加空虚，抓不住摸不着的爱不是他预想的，但也是他自己不想放下，他和Win之间有一种强劲的纽带，这种纽带在第一天见到Win时就在悄然生长,如今Win已经变成他的一种责任，他不知道为什么Win会这样对待他们的关系，但是当理智都回来时，他知道，这不正常，他想帮助他，他不相信从前那个让他爱上的Win只是他的臆想和Win的假装，他不相信Win真的一点不在意，他不企求Win会接受他的爱，他只是希望他爱的人可以活的快乐，活的纯粹。他不知道怎么做才能改变现状，自己越想对Win好，Win越是无动于衷，他像是不在意，又像是理所应当，面对自己的关心，Win还能准确的戳到自己痛处，自己的所作所为更是让自己大失所望，自己还是贪心的，没有想象中那么坚强，那么无私， 说到底，还是有所期待了。

在Win面前他会自卑，从各个让方面来看Win都是那么完美，自己凭什么可以拥有他？他太想让Win看见自己的好，他希望自己可以在唯一算得上擅长的演艺方面带给Win帮助，本来以为总算从一开始的不被看好熬出点什么了，却还是因为自己的原因，风波如期而至，愈演愈烈，每一句话每一个动作都被重复解读，然而没有什么东西经得起这样的推敲，更别说如果是带着恨，就连过去那些美好的片段，都被一一捏碎，像是它们都不曾存在，像是它们只是一次次的表演而已，可谁又有这么好的演技，不是真情流露又怎么可能时时刻刻滴水不漏。在拍still2gther最后一集那场沙发吻戏的时候，亲上Win的瞬间，Bright无法掩饰的发抖，这一幕也没有被Aof剪掉，Win也能很明显的感觉到Bright的颤抖，Bright感受到Win用手掌轻轻按住自己的手臂，情绪才被稳定住。Bright知道在剧中，每一次亲近，每一次接触，或许Win是Tine，但是他不知什么时候开始，再也不是Sarawat。8年了，这个入门级的错误竟然也轻易就犯了，他倒是希望自己可以有那么好的演技，那样自己就不会这样沉溺沦陷，他们之间也可以简简单单，堂堂正正，他可以把工作和生活分得清清楚楚，而不是贪恋这样像是偷来乞来的幸福感。他更不知道自己还要承受多少谩骂和误解，连同自己亲近的人都在承受着各种诋毁，也包含Win，然而Win没有一句责备，现在想来是对他的支持和信任，还是根本不在意，在他心中自己并没有那么重要，但不管是哪一种，都让他无地自容。他恨自己的无能，他想要的并不多，一切事与愿违也只能照单全收。

雨后，雨停了，阴霾仍在。

那之后他们一直保持着这样的关系，有时在Bright家，有时在Win的公寓，一切没有好起来，一切也没有改变，这变成一种生活的常态，不用多说什么，就是一个人会和另一个人回家，Bright会在Win公寓留宿，但Win总会在Bright的睡梦中离开。即便没有Win的回应，Bright还是着迷于Win的身体，理智告诉他要放下，真的应该适可而止了，但是情感上，他无法割舍，这种亲近让他觉得很复杂，像是会上瘾的毒药，明知道不可以碰触，但已经毒根深种，就像他忍了又忍，小心了又小心，仍旧让粉丝有迹可循，看着网上那些被粉丝放大的吻痕和咬痕，Bright只觉得很无奈。

Bright有时觉得他们的生活被割裂了开来，上班时他们是关系很好的cp，嬉笑怒骂，谁都看不出有什么不正常；下班时只是互相话都少之又少的泄欲工具，他不止一次的想从Win那里得到答案，但回应他的或是沉默，或是言语的戳痛，话题被轻易转移，他觉得Win可以轻易让他闭嘴，又可以忍受他的滔滔不绝，自己才是那个幼稚到可笑的人。

网上的谩骂愈演愈烈，Bright的压力也越来越大，他知道不能去看那些没有由头的诋毁，但忍不住一看就是几个小时，有时候他开始怀疑自己，渐渐有点模糊了曾经对和错的边界，又会理智的告诉自己不是这样的，这种反复的自我否决和自我肯定让他越发偏执。他强迫自己转换视角到积极的事物上去，但是总是看着看着思绪就溜走了，一个人静静的发呆。所幸他的工作并不清闲，他也劲量的让自己忙起来，一天健身，工作，踢球，打羽毛球，和家人朋友聚会。他怕自己一闲下来就被那些负面情绪困住，他不想让身边的人担心，这是他多年的习惯，他觉得自己够坚强，撑得住。但这每一天身心的消耗也让他的状态越来越差，别人或许看不出来，但逃不过一双眼睛，在他走神的时候总会感受到一个碰触，把他从繁杂的思绪中拉回现实。这本是他该做的事情，现在连自己唯一擅长的都做不好了。

今天的现场活动黑粉来了，Bright知道他们在那里，看着他的眼睛，给他压力，他不敢去看，但即便黑粉被很快赶走了，仍然让他觉得有种东西压的他喘不过气。他顶着压力完成了活动，他不能被击垮，现场有他的家人也有Win的家人，容不得他失态。好在，台上有一个人一直陪着他，对着他微笑，和他互动，Win就是有这样的能力，身处什么关系，就让他相信什么关系。一场活动结束，下了台，他的眼睛里已经没有了台上的光彩，空洞洞，里面什么都没有，行尸走肉一般往自己的车走过去，上了车，副驾驶的门也被拉开，Win坐了进去，没有看Bright，自顾自的看着手机，

Bright忍住内心的苦涩，转过头柔声对Win说，

“今天可能不行，你还是回家吧。”

“你妈让我去你新家玩。我答应了。”

“下次吧，今天我还有事。”

“你妈说在家里做了我喜欢吃的点心，让我现在过去吃。”

Bright别过脸，狠狠地闭了闭眼睛，一脚油门往新家开去。

到家，Bright妈妈很开心的招待Win，Win一直很讨Bright妈妈的喜欢，Bright说了句我去洗澡，就回到了自己的房间，坐在床边，打开手机，黑粉在更新着动态，一条一条“有理有据”说着Bright如何对Win不好，Win和Bright在一起有着怎样的不利影响，Win是如何包容Bright的一条条“罪状”，为了Bright，Win做出来多大的牺牲，为了Bright，Win瘦得脱了形，看着看着，他陷入了自己的思绪中，手机就这样被放在床面上，直到屏幕光熄灭他还是在静静的发呆，外面的声音也渐渐消失了，把他拉回现实的是他房间的关门声。他转过头，Win站在他的身后，直直的看着他，然后一只手抚上了Bright的脸颊，

Bright感觉脑中有什么就要断开了，但他本能的抗拒着，他站起身，把Win推倒在床上，压了上去，他不要，他一定撑得住的，但是脸上的肌肉都在发酸，手指已经忍不住的在颤抖。他不要脆弱给别人看，但是，嘴角已经渐渐下垂，眼睛越来越模糊，压抑在喉间的呜咽被转化成一种不甘心的低吼，手指太抖了，根本解不开衬衫的扣子，揪着Win的衣领，狠狠地扯开了束缚，奶白的胸肌暴露无遗，一根根分明的肋骨显得格外刺眼，他抬眼看向Win，停住了，Win莫然的脸上，不和谐的一颗泪珠滑过眼角，他难以置信的看着Win，透过这滴眼泪，他仿佛看见了妈妈深夜偷偷哭泣的背影，看见了分手时Nnevvy失望的泪水，还有黑粉带着恨的眼神。

这一切，都是因为他，

然而，他，无能为力。

深深的无助感最终压倒了他，心墙轰然倒塌，眼泪大颗大颗的滴在Win的衬衫上，印开一片，他不敢再碰Win，也许他们说的都是真的，都是对的，都是因为他，都是因为他自己的一厢情愿伤害了所有人，也许Win根本不愿意，都是为了包容他，才忍着恶心，和他上床，什么爱，不过是自己的自私和占有欲。眼泪不争气的往下砸，像是暴雨的天空，来得突然，来得措手不及。他退到床边，蹲坐在地上，把头埋进膝间，颤抖着抱着自己，扯着自己的头发，想用疼痛压抑住崩溃的情绪，他不想让Win看见自己这个样子，但总是这样，把自己最糟糕的一面暴露给他看。

每个人的内心都有最柔软的一个地方，都有放在那个地方的一个人，想把最好的给他，最真的给他，心里的雨再大，也会竭力为他撑出一个遮风避雨之处。但同时在这个人面前时我们又是最柔软最脆弱的，不设防的托付，不假思索的袒露，最轻易的去爱上，最容易的去伤害。这种相悖的感情中我们看见的是彼此的灵魂。

背对着Win， 他没有脸去看Win的表情，和之前告白Win时一样，他似乎永远在Win面前缺少一份勇气，缺少一份自信，明明在意，又因怕失望而躲避。算了，放下吧， 不要这样拖着一个人了，曾经他怕成为你的负担，而如今你已经是他的负担了，

“对不起，都是我不好，我不该逼你，你走吧。我们不能这样下去了。我们还是回到以前的样子吧，真的对不起。”

他没有再看Win一眼，他不知道Win是怎么站起身，走到门边，离开的，但从自己说完最后那句话到门轻轻的被带上，似乎恍如隔世，Bright看着空空的房间，这一刻，他觉得自己的心也空了。外面雨声传来，声音越来越大，雨后是会放晴，但是未尽的雨水总会不期而遇，带着侥幸没有带伞，最终依旧一身狼狈。

妈妈在外面敲门，

“Bright，Nong的手机钱包钥匙都在我们家呢，你记得明儿带给他。我睡了，你也早点睡，别玩太晚。”

他不知道为什么自己还要冲下楼，Win已经走了很久了，Win已经是成年人了，怎么回家不该是他担心的问题，自己这样的反复究竟是什么意思。又或许他早就后悔了，你永远不知道你有多爱一个人，直到真正要结束一切的时候，这种失去的感觉真正经历起来并没有让他感到丝毫轻松。去找Win，缺的只是一个理由，不管这个理由多么拙劣，在一个寻找理由的人面前都过于珍贵。但他要去哪里，他又能找到什么，不出意外，楼下空空荡荡，等待他的只有还没停的大雨，站在雨中他觉得自己越来越可笑，他想去找那个人，却甚至不知道该往左边走还是右边走，

可不可以就让他任性一次，让他不顾及别人的感受的疯狂一次，

真的，

不可以吗？

内心的火渐渐被冰凉的雨水浇灭，回过头往家走，只是一个余光，定住，角落里站着一个同样湿透的身影，低着头站在雨里，雨幕像把他整个人都在往下压，如果雨再大一点，就可以把他压倒了。隔着雨幕，一切显得朦胧，Bright内心一半兴奋一半忐忑的向那个人走去，越想早点确认，越害怕只是自己的臆想，一场空。Bright走到Win的面前，Win缓缓抬起脸，平时就很长的头发被雨水完全打湿后显得更加长，海草般蔓延在苍白的脸颊上，缝隙中透出的眼神和嘴角微微的弧度，他在笑，但这笑容浸透了雨水的冰凉，显得如此麻木，

“就知道你舍不得。”

“Win，对不起。”

“Bright, 冷……”

那天晚上是时隔很久，第一次在只有他们两个人的时候，他感觉到曾经那个他认识的Win回来了，第一次无关情欲的他们一起躺在床上，Win任他抱在怀里，和以往不一样，这一次他能感觉到Win是温暖的，融化着他内心的冰冷，融化了他所有的坚强，他紧紧拥着怀里的人，就像随时这份温暖就会冷却，梦就会醒，Win第一次回抱住了他，Bright像一个孩子一样呜呜的哭着，宣泄着，他开始跟Win说自己的害怕，自己的无助，自己对他的爱，想到哪里说到那里，即便没有回应，有这样的陪伴和倾听已经安慰至深，也只有对着这个人，他才能说出这一切，他才无需坚强，他才能在这纷纷扰扰中获得一丝喘息。

房间慢慢安静了，但是窗外传来的雨声似乎还在述说，说着沉默者缄默于口的，说着述说者仍未言尽的。

两个冰冷伤痛的灵魂抱在一起也会觉得温暖吧……

To be continued


	4. 雨中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 本章从Win视角来写。
> 
> 感叹呀，本章罗里吧嗦写了这么多。。抱抱儿子。
> 
> 大包大揽会坏事的，发生了什么不要全往自己身上揽，有责任感是好事，但总得对自己好点。
> 
> 世界上有两种人，极端点说，一种不顾及他人，做事情以自己为中心，去哪里玩，得先TA乐意，发个短信写了错别字，你还得自己联系上下文去理解，都不是TA的错。这种人犯了事还能理直气壮的为自己辩护，直接推卸给别人也不带眨眼的；一种顾及他人，活得小心翼翼，劲量不给别人带去麻烦，说一句话，发一个短信，都要仔细权衡推敲，犯了事，只要和自己沾上一点关系，即便不是TA的错，也觉得内心惶惶不安，如果是TA的错，那就更是想要竭尽全力的弥补，对别人都是没完没了的愧疚感。这两种人即便有心改变，也没法成为对方。不在乎的，无法感同身受；在乎的，那些顾忌永远没法放下。
> 
> 人都喜欢在在意的人面前展现自己最好的一面，爱上的时候会自信自己喜欢的会是对方的全部，然而分开时一切的好都抵不过那一分的差，让我们爱上的究竟是什么？让他们爱上的究竟是什么？我们边走边看~

抬起头，

原来又下雨了，难怪脸上一直有水滴下来，所以脸上的湿意一定不是眼泪，也一定不是因为那个人。

好了，回家吧。

不行，今儿这个样子不能回家，

开车去公寓吧。

反正家里人已经习惯了自己长时间待在公寓，家庭日回家就好，发条短信就行了，反正爸妈一直都很放心我的。诶，手机忘了拿了。

算了，先去开车吧。

哎，今儿是坐他的车来的，没开车，车还在公司，况且钥匙好像也忘了拿。

那就打车去公寓吧。

嗯嗯，对，但是钱包呢？

Win，你真是没用，这不像你呀，竟然全都忘在他家了，真是太可笑了，是有多想赶紧走，是走还是逃？

恭喜你，你终于达到目的了，他终于放弃了，你满意了吧？开心了吧，走啊，赶紧走啊，你还以为他会来追你么？你和他不是在拍烂俗的偶像剧，不会有这样的情节的，况且这段时间你有丝毫让他觉得你是爱他的么？放心，以后他再也不会对你有一丝幻想了，你亲手扼杀了你们最后的可能性，他再也不会来烦你了，满意了吧？你终于可以对得起所有人了，不用再害怕那些见不得光的情感毁了谁，不用再害怕因为他而产生的失望了，没有了。

再也，不会有了。

可是，

所有人包括你和他么？你伤他，伤的比任何人都狠，你什么都没做，但是什么都也做了，你竟然可以这么狠，这么能忍，我真是小看你了，如果这一切都是你想要的，为什么还会这样心痛？你应该开心呀，为什么笑不出来？为什么你还楞在原地？你真的没有地方可以去么？现在淋湿了万一感冒了，又要耽误明天的工作了，又要让他为你打掩护了，哦， 不对，他应该不用那么在乎了吧！你这么厉害，你不是不在意么？你谁都不需要，何必庸人自扰，走啊，傻站在这里干嘛，没有任何意义，你可怜给谁看？

但是，

我真的累了，这一刻，冰冷的雨水浇在身上感觉到格外的舒服，四肢蔓延的湿意渐渐麻木的感觉让心痛的感觉不再那么强烈。对了，不能站在这里，这里是大门口，让人看见这样的我就不好了，我不要别人来问我，怎么了？我不需要那样的帮助，这个世界上没有真正的感同身受，说了徒增烦恼，本来一份烦恼，变成两份，别人也帮不了你的。而且现在我连说也说不动了。那边有个不起眼的角落，我就去那里吧。

周围没有任何人，黑漆漆的，只有我自己，终于不用再笑了，不用担心笑得不够好看，不用担心哪个动作引起了歧义，不用担心哪句话会伤害到谁，不用在意任何人，真好，

让我歇一会儿吧，就一会儿，我就离开。

一放松下来，思绪如雨水满溢，

我爱他，我当然爱他，如果要说是谁先爱上的，那一定是我，第一眼他可能连我的样子都没看清楚就走了，但是那不是我的第一眼，他早就被我知晓，我不知道为什么，就会一直忍不住去了解和他相关的一切，不敢去关注他的ig，但是总会打开和他熟识的我的朋友的ig，看和他相关的动态，都是偷偷地看，偷偷地想，我完全可以堂堂正正的关注，这没什么大不了，但是这份感情从一开始我似乎都带着一份不坦荡，可能我要的也不纯粹，我太了解我自己了，同时我知道我们之间有太多不可能和不可以，即便命运已经把他带到了我的面前，但我有我的责任，他有他的羁绊。我从来没有奢望过他会是我的，我从来没有考虑过这样的可能性，最最开始他就和我说过他家里人，他的妈妈很担心他参加BL剧会对他产生不好的影响，他也不只一次提到过他的妈妈为了培养他付出了多少艰辛，是的，现在他的妈妈，他的家人们都很喜欢我，但是再喜欢，也还是有它的界限，有些事也没法被容忍，别人给的信任不该被辜负。而我的家人，我终于可以完全靠着自己的能力让他们为我的成功感到骄傲，但是，我太能读懂他们欲言又止的是什么，他们也选择相信我，从不去质疑，因为他们习惯了我的懂事。有哪对父母不希望自己的孩子拥有正常的幸福，拥有属于自己的后代。这要求真的不过分。父母已经为我们付出了那么多，我不想因为自私带给他们伤害，再反过来责怪是他们的不开明。我已经很满足了，只是靠近他就让我好幸福，可以天天见到他，有了cp的幌子，一切都会理所应当。心里的情感即便套着枷锁也在不断生长，好在这是我从来的习惯，喜怒哀乐不表露于人前，别人再靠近也无法洞悉我的内心，这是我不让自己受伤养成的习惯。开心就笑，难过也笑，所有情绪都可以笑，只有他可以看到我那些藏在笑后面的情绪，他照片里的我，时而疲惫，时而迷茫，时而忧伤，他看似不在意，但如果真的不在意，为什么我藏得这么好，他还能看见。

我善于察言观色，生性敏感让我拥有了很多情况下的预知能力，善于取悦，但在他那里，或许我早就察觉到他是爱我的，接触时的害羞，挑逗时的容忍，亲吻时的颤抖，但当局者迷，我不敢相信，一次又一次的找到借口，说服自己那只是巧合，只是我独自想太多，似乎这样我就可以把一切留给我自己，不会打扰到别人。

他有他自己繁忙的生活，有稳定的恋情，怎么样都不会落入这个禁地，那天酒后，当他吻上我时，我快疯了，我再迟疑一点，就要说出口了，但我知道我不能，我一直知道这样会毁了一切，我必须让一切回到应该的轨道，但我终究太看得起自己了，我没有办法，我忍不住那份感情，内心深处我骗不了我自己。我不想让他失望，他的压力已经很大了，我每一天都可以看到黑粉对他的伤害，其中我是最大的原因，我不明白我要怎么做才能让他们停下来，他们都说是为了我好，他们都说是为我着想，他们甚至可以不加掩饰的在我面前伤害他，而我，我还要对他们笑，还要一次又一次反馈他们对我的“爱”，我不能有一丝情绪，否则不管之间有无联系都能成为他被攻击的由头，我从来不知道自己有这么大的能力，可以让他们如此的去恨，明明我带给他们的都是微笑，我已经从他们不喜欢的样子变成他们喜欢的样子，我还要怎么做？有时他们的爱就像是他们送给我的大团大团的花朵，花朵本身是很美很娇艳，他们为它们付出很多，也觉得它们很适合我，但有件事，他们从来没有问过我，我为了不让他们受伤也没有告诉他们，那些花粉会让我过敏，喘不上气。无数个夜晚，我睡不着，我就把那些攻击他的双人视频拿出来看，我一遍一遍的看，他们说视频中的我的某个反应是对他的反感，我一一记下来，下一次和他在一起的时候，我一定避免，让一切都显得天衣无缝，他们说他和我的互动是他在演戏，其实我才是演戏的那个。

他一直劝我不要多想，做自己就好，但是我就是这样的人，会想很多的人，我的生活不允许我肆意妄为，没有诸多的条条框框，呈现出来的怎么可能是别人看见的完美，有谁能拥有与生俱来的完美？我做不到不在乎，也是因为在乎所以塑造了如今的我，我很羡慕那些不在乎的人，他们可以活的那么锋利，伤人而不在意，似乎也会因为这种锋利而被喜欢，而我，再怎么假装不在意，那毕竟是假装，那份沉重如影随形，因为我终究是在意的，那份假装既无法悦己也无法悦人。我和他关系好一点或是差一点，都有人会受到伤害，我不知道怎么去权衡，似乎做什么都会错，不做依然是错，也许没有我的存在，他就可以不被攻击了，这样的我有什么立场放纵这份情感。

那天在他家，他告诉我他分手了，我把电视声音调大，不是听不见，而是我需要冷静，需要外来的声音压制住我内心的那一句“都是因为你。”这样我才能假装不在意的说出相反的话，我依然记得曾经看他状态中和Nnevvy幸福的样子，还有Nnevvy被攻击时他为难的样子，我真的带给他幸运了么？这样的幸运，身临其境，真的会有人想要么？我一再让他失去正常，他比我勇敢，但这勇敢会被祝福么？会有未来么？爱情终究不只是两个人的事，他和我不一样，他选择沦陷，但我不能让他坠入这深渊。

他是很坚强，但我知道他承受不住的，没有人可以，我看得见他的压抑，这种压抑给他的影响已经越来越藏不住了，他需要排解，我想成为他的出口，因为我而带给他的痛苦也应该由我来化解，由我来弥补，我想成为他可以宣泄情绪的地方，我假装不在意，他也就可以为所欲为，我把自己给他，让他知道我不过如此，我不过是个没心没肺的人，我配不上他的好，这样他才能渐渐对我死心。当然，是的，是我贪心了，我也想要他的温暖和靠近，无法说出口的“我不爱你”，我只能让他自己去感受，他一直相信比起语言，行动更加真切，可笑，因为爱他，我拼命的去了解他的一切，这份了解却最终让我可以轻易戳到他的痛处，轻易伤害他，控制他的言行，人真的很可怕，我一点也不无辜。

可是本来可以放手了，还是忍不住去关心，今天我没有办法一走了之，我就在他的身边，看的到他眼底的恐惧，我不放心，我跟自己说，你就去看一眼，一眼就转身离开，但看到他的背影，那种孤独感牵动着我，跟着他上车的时候，我一直问自己，你要干什么，这种冲动让我头脑一片空白，我不敢去看他的眼睛，手里的手机解锁密码按了好几次才按对，临时想了借口，好在他没有多问，一路上赶紧偷偷和他妈妈打好招呼。他妈妈真的对我很好，那种温暖，和他一样，只要走近就可以感受到，她把我当亲儿子一样，即便她的儿子因为我受到如此大的攻击，她对我的好依旧与日俱增，不带一丝杂质，她还会感激的看着我，说：“Win多亏有你支持他“，”多亏有你在他身边“，”多亏有你......”我宁愿她怪我，对我别这么好，不要这么相信我，这样我心里会好受很多，如今我只觉得自己卑鄙。

在房间里看见他一个人坐在黑暗里，我真的好想去抱抱那个身影，跟他说声“对不起”，告诉他，他并不孤独，这一切都不是他的一厢情愿，但是，我知道我不能，身体像是被束缚住了，心里的欲望，和脑中的理智相互对抗，我还是没忍住，手掌扶上了他的脸，我很少会主动和他接触，我知道我还是越界了。他压着我的身体不住的颤抖，脸上的表情因为悲伤和隐忍变得扭曲，一声声被压抑的低喘碾压着我的心脏，心跳得好快，撞的脑中一片混乱，耳朵里都是嗡嗡的血流声，气都被压在胸口，不敢喘出，似乎一泄气就会带出不堪的声响，我逼自己睁大眼睛去看，这就是你带给他的，你把他变成了什么样子，记住了，后悔时一定要想起来。我以为我控制的很好，但直到他一脸难以置信的盯住我时，我才感受到了自己眼角的湿意，那一刻像世界静止了，然后瞬间崩塌，那颗眼泪或许是我演技的败笔，但却以最快的速度完成了我的目标。

我一遍一遍的对自己说，你做的对，做的好，你得做对的事，而不是只是你喜欢的事，你喜欢的事不一定是对的，你那不是勇敢，只是自私，所以不可以任性，不可以失态，不可以无知，不可以讨厌，不可以抱怨......一遍一遍洗脑一般的说，和以前一样，直到完全相信了，直到麻木了，直到终于压抑住内心的一股力量，把它关回囚笼。

有些事，一开始觉得痛苦，次数多了，后来就变成了习惯，不是不痛了，而是痛习惯了。

求你了，停下吧，不要再想了，不要在想他了，为什么停不下来，别这样没完没了。让我放下吧，我真的承受不住这样的自己，我不知道，我真的不知道该怎么办？

面前站住了一双脚，如同再冰冷的湖水，在里面待久了也会觉得温暖，此刻本来被雨水浸透而麻木的身体竟然也感受到了一丝暖意，雨里的水汽夹杂着他身上独有的气息，安抚着我内心的喧嚣，

为什么不管在哪里，你都能看见我，走近我，即便在最黑暗的角落，即便是暴雨倾盆？

为什么，我那么爱你？

原来，我终究舍不得。

幸好大雨突如其来，幸好它带来了你。

幸好，我等到了。

像是任性的孩子一样，只说我再看五分钟电视就好，只说我再吃一块糖就好，但是看到了，吃到了后仍然不会觉得满足，还想要更多，面对真正想要的东西，再理智也躲不开欲望的流连。

他让我一次次不像我自己，打破自己的准则，违背我下定的决心。他是我唯一的例外，只有他才能勾起我内心深处的渴望，在他面前的惊慌和心动让我有点不认识自己了，或者我早就忘了，剥开完美的外壳，自己原本是什么样子。而今天，我有点想念那个自己了。

雨还在下，他的怀抱还是那么温暖，他的声音还是那么好听，说着一句句关于我，一句句关于他，世界好像只剩下我们和这不断的雨声，一切只和我们相关，不自觉的回抱住他，没有多想，只是自然而然，就这么做了，这种随心所欲带给我很久以来没有过的轻松感。也许我们都需要这一刻，他放下他的坚强，我放下我的理智，我以为自己是他宣泄的出口，其实他也是我灵魂的避风港，那些说不出口的，只敢午夜梦回的，在这里可以浮出水面，呼吸一口雨后纯净的空气。

在他怀里，嘴唇贴着他的肩头，鼻子抵着他的颈弯，吸入的都是他的气息，越过他的肩膀，我看见对面的窗户上爬满了雨水的痕迹，看不清外面有什么，霓虹照进来，光怪陆离，时而一扫而过，时而辗转停留，

这一刻，真美……

To be continued


	5. 雨痕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> Maya Angelou Quotes  
> I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel.
> 
> 要命，作者本来就不是能虐的人，两个人最近甜成这样，再看一眼自己写的文，呵，你就是一个坏人！！！唉，每天打着鸡血，要妈妈怎么磨刀霍霍向。。（不是）
> 
> 爱情使人盲目，让人犯傻；但为爱，人人可以成为福尔摩斯，本章开始把智商还给学霸Bright。
> 
> 一张照片可能让你以为别人的生活都是美好，但那张照片只是那个人一天的一秒，构成这一天的剩下的86399秒，你觉得都是这个样子的么？再者，这一秒美好的背后是什么，这个人这一刻内心真如你看到这般明朗么？生活的大部分构成还是归于平淡，不是痛苦已然是幸运。
> 
> 作者非常理解作为粉丝遇见偶像想合影拍照的心态，同时也特别认同我们小Tine在遇见Scrubb时放弃合影，想让偶像多休息一点的态度，这真的非常非常难以做到。说真的，有的时候看到他们私下要面对的手机镜头，真的觉得窒息。。
> 
> 我们总会遇上心仪的另一半，但并不是说只有这个人可以保护你，包容你，爱你，很多人都可以为你做到这些，没有TA，你还会遇见可以携手一生的人，所以我们的一生也总会再遇见爱我们的和我们爱的。只是机缘巧合让某个特定的人来到你的身边，让你们相爱相守，珍贵的是这种遇见，珍惜的是让这份爱深邃的共同时光，它们让你们对于彼此而言越发特别。BrightWin会如何对待他们的感情，雨季还没过去，我们边走边看~

清晨，下了一夜的雨停了，窗户上残留的雨滴勉强地划过渐渐风干的窗面，留下一道蜿蜒透明的雨痕。窗外的建筑清晰可见，路上喧嚣声传来，一个城市在慢慢苏醒。

Bright睁开眼前就感受到了怀里的柔软，他知道是谁，带着忐忑睁开眼，不敢有太大的动作，Win还没有醒，蓬乱的头发下，白皙的脸颊尽显软萌，肉肉的嘴唇一夜下来微微发干，这段时间Win从不在Bright家过夜，此情此景让Bright一下子有点不知所措，紧张之余昨晚的一切渐渐清晰，Bright看着Win的脸，若有所思，同时他发现，Win一只手回抱着他，一只手抓着Bright篮球服的前襟，虽然安安静静的睡着，那只手似乎依旧在暗暗用力。Bright眼底的诧异随着他思维的快速运转渐渐消失不见，嘴角的弧度似有似无。

Win，你还是露馅了。

夜晚的一些决定会被白天的自己嫌弃，毕竟夜晚带着情绪值班，白天带着理智上岗，同一样事物，看见的总会不一样。

Bright一般起床都会很干脆，很多事可以让他感到高兴，起床就是其中一件，他总希望动力满满的去面对一天，但现在他觉得和怀里这个人一起懒在床上的安静是如此的可贵，他希望这个人可以多睡一会儿，像这样没有一丝烦恼的松在自己怀里，不要担心那些自己可以想象到的和自己想象不到的事。醒过来，Win就又要变成那个完美的人，那个不是让自己爱上，只会让自己心疼的人。

敲门声不和谐的打断了Bright的思绪，吓得Bright脖子都一缩，Bright妈妈的声音响起来，

“Bright，我约了老同事聚会，早饭在桌上，记得吃哈。”

Bright听完这句话，心里纠结着回还是不回，但妈妈似乎只是撂下一句话就关上大门走人了，等他把目光从门那里收回来，看见Win已经不声不响的睁开眼，也松开了揪着前襟的手，似乎在默默地发呆，然后没有看Bright，就起身去穿衣服，接着走进洗手间关上门，Bright听见里面水龙头打开的声音，但是水流声很均匀，没有被打断，只是安静的流淌。Bright没有起身，等Win从洗手间里走出来，准备收拾离开，从他床边经过时，他懒散地轻轻一勾，拉住了Win的一只手，本能的回眸让Bright清晰的看见Win的惊讶，旋即又换成淡然，

“雨停了，我走了。”

像没听见一样，Bright自顾自的用脸颊蹭了蹭压在身下的一团被子，找了一个舒适的角度，眯着眼睛看向Win被他捏住的那只手，手掌感到了微微的凉意，他用慵懒的声音对Win说，

“Win，我要养猫了。”

Win看着眼前这个过于放松的Bright，也是有点莫名其妙，就像准备了一晚上的化学，第二天被告知今儿考生物。。只能强行作答，

“嗯，你不是一直想养么，对了，我对猫过敏，以后可能就不会这样频繁的来你家了。”

“我知道。”

简简单单三个字，到底是对应了那一句话？是一直想养猫，还是知道Win对猫过敏，还是以后不能这样频繁的来Bright家里？还是以上皆是？

“Win，我想叫她Ame，是日语里雨的意思，你说好么？”

“挺好的，你的猫叫什么还不是随你？”

“嗯嗯，Win，我喜欢下雨，喜欢和雨有关的一切，你明白么？”

背影顿了顿。“哦。公司见吧。”

被捏着的手有了一丝想要挣脱的意味，又被更大的一股力量盖过，拉向了相反的方向，Bright把Win的手压在自己的脸颊上，和昨晚上的触碰是同一个地方，

“Win，告诉我，这真的是你想要的么？”

Win看向Bright的眼睛，刚才的慵懒一扫而光，里面的清明让他一时语塞，之前漫无目的地对话转折得他措手不及，他很希望自己听不懂Bright在说什么，可以一脸疑问，但是这迟疑已经错过了装傻的最佳时机，念念不忘，只是一个开头，便能引出后面的解答。所幸他可以熟练地扬起一抹微笑，然后编织自己的谎言，蒙混过关，是的，只差一点点了，一切本该在昨晚就干脆的结束，是自己的拖沓滥情导致了现在的局面，同样的错误不能再犯了。

但是当他才扯开那抹他练习了成千上万遍的，精细如他都挑不出丝毫破绽的微笑，Bright就起身把他拉进来自己的怀里，纤长的手指插进Win的头发，手掌的暖意和压力感透进了Win的思维，原本紧张的身体一下子反而放松了下来，有点恍惚，脑中本准备好的言语，也被按住不发，笑容像半成品一样塌在了脸上，

“没关系，我知道，我都懂，我不勉强你，你也别勉强自己，别这样笑给我看，是我，在我面前你不必这样，不想笑可以不笑。”

Bright清晰地记得被推开时Win的手指带着颤抖，看不见Win脸上的神态，但是那个匆匆离开的身影没有了以往的气定神闲，他悠哉地躺在床上，看着眼前发生的一切，嘴角的弧度已经越发明显，

“Win，你果然吃软不吃硬。”

之后的日子，他们愈加忙碌，他们的生活似乎也被工作完全占据，没有空去顾及其他。GMM准备已久的F4 Thailand项目终于公开了，网上一片哗然，不得不说公司这波操作是狠，满足粉丝让BW合作的同时在作品中拆了他们CP，而且是这么有名的作品，让人难以拒绝，一方面很伤心，真是史上最快拆当红CP的经典案例，一方面又坚强的为他们能获得这样的机会开心，这种 令人愉悦的忧伤随之而来的也是源源不断的热度，新作品也备受关注和期待。

Bright又开始奶新人了，他是最红的，又是F4主演，责无旁贷。他带Dew和Nani去打泰拳，请他们去他家里撸才抱回来的Ame，这些活动，他没有叫上Win，但会像是通知一样，Line给Win他的安排，他知道Win不喜欢打泰拳，对猫也过敏，就像他说的，他不想勉强他做不想做的事，同时也不想背着Win，让他知道自己没有忘记他的存在。而Win也没有要求参加，Win不想夺了新人的关注点，如果Win出现，大家只会关注他们两个人，这件事的意义就被歪曲了。即便Bright和Win还是要以CP的形式工作，但是F4毕竟不是一个BL剧，他们都需要保持好其中的平衡，不能让某一种形式被不断强化。Win也会私下找Nani和Dew出去吃饭交流，他和Bright有默契的分工带着新人，增加彼此的熟识度。随着项目的不断推进，4个人的活动越来越多，他们两个人的空间里又多了两个人，而且坐下来时也被分隔的很远，和以前两个人不自觉的靠近相比，莫名的多了一份生疏。人多了，聊天也会越浮于表面，一个话题要兼顾所有人，每个人都不能说的没完没了，也不能冷落了某一个人，他们知道作为新人的局促，都在尽力帮助他们，Bright还是会忍不住看向Win，他知道Win没有那么在意对话本身，只是为了交谈而交谈，毕竟在他们两个人的时候，引起一个话题并源源不断说下去的人总是他自己，他从来不会去真的羡慕Win和某一个人在热血交谈或是对着某个人笑得不能自已，他知道Win对所有人都会这样，热情，健谈，活跃气氛。只有在他面前，Win会消停一些，更多见的是Bright一个劲儿的说，或是两个人只是安静的各干各的事，没有任何交谈，有的人觉得这是他们关系不好，其实，这才是Win的真实，只有在Bright面前流露出的自然一面。所以当他们两个人的时候，Bright很少发关于他们俩的状态，或是和Win自拍展示给粉丝看，Win为了满足粉丝，还是会放一些状态出来，但因为Bright很少积极配合也就越来越少了，Bright知道Win没有那么爱笑，再说了，他们每一天要从事那么多工作，光是对着镜头笑就是好几个小时，再爱笑的人脸也僵了，工作结束，工作人员都会希望合影，那又是拍个没完没了。下了楼，私下遇见粉丝，更是希望可以和偶像合影，Bright冷脸冰山的样子粉丝已经习惯了，Win一直是以温暖微笑示人，如果哪一天他严肃的对待粉丝，大家就会很担心他是不是不开心，是不是生病了，恨不得推特再刷一个第一位给予安慰和鼓励，只怕以后再也看不见他的微笑了。很多事，哪有那么多的原因，只是累了，只是不想笑了，只是他并不是你们想象中的样子。Bright只想让Win和他在一起的时候不用去刻意假装。Bright可以清楚的分辨出来Win什么时候是真的开心，什么时候只是在迎合。就像在帮Win拍第一首歌的MV时，当他解开蒙住眼睛的白色丝带时，Win的微笑迎着温暖的阳光揉进海风里，像是一株日光沐浴下成熟的无花果树，散发着清新的甜味，Bright觉得下一秒自己就可以吻住眼前这个人。

Bright当然知道有人质疑他带新人的套路和带Win的一样，这点黑粉没少拿它做文章，特别他明知道Win对猫毛过敏还养猫，新家只请Dew和Nani去，他秉承自己一贯的不解释，有些话他只想告诉特定的人。Bright自己也曾经想过，会不会是《2gether》的剧本太好了，自己太在意这个机会，投入过多，导致自己入戏太深，也许换一个人，这样天天呆在一起，天天做着亲密的举动，也会产生这样的错觉。但是后来他慢慢发现，他爱的上的Win和Tine无关，甚至和镜头前的那个完美无缺的Win没有关系，他喜欢看他默默发呆的样子，眼睛里的东西总让他想知道究竟是什么。他让他产生好奇，想去了解，他会忍不住去和安静的他说话，不想让他孤单，想为他做出改变。他喜欢看他不是为了笑而笑时，眼睛里的光彩。喜欢看他不带修饰的情绪，比如《Still2gether》里坐在台阶上，被自己即兴亲吻时，瞳孔里的惊慌。而不是镜头前，那些像是彩排了无数遍的恰到好处。他一直喜欢有自己兴趣并按部就班踏实去做的人，Win就是这样的人，他会默默地努力，投入一切，会在在群里说自己随时有空和前辈们对剧本，被吐槽唱歌菜鸟后每天练习到凌晨才有了后来的突飞猛进。粉丝会说他们是生来的演员，生来的天赋异禀，但是有什么是可以不努力就能得到的？他们都不过是凡人。Bright可以看见Win的成长，也能看到他对自己有多狠。

分手后，Bright没有再注意过别的女生，但是现在公司下了指令，他必须和Tu进行互动，为新作品造势。其实合情合理，他却觉得为难。带Tu参加了新一季的Astrostuffs的拍摄，明明已经有了很多很多的精美的照片，但是他偏偏要赶在发Tu照片前早一步在自己ig大号发了匆匆拍摄的和Win穿新款Astro的合影。他知道那个人不会问，不会表现出什么，会显得比正常人还正常，但是Bright还是想让他看到，在自己心里的孰轻孰重，也许是自己多想了，但是这段时间的接触让他渐渐感受到，如果想了解Win，他只能多想，想得越多越能靠近那个人。这不是他习惯的思维方式，过程让他觉得疲惫和压力，做事多了一份犹豫不定，Bright慢慢能感受到Win平时经历的到底是什么样的一种心理状态。

那天采访的时候，被问到了，如果你有孩子了，你会给第一个孩子取什么名字。Bright一边胡乱的诌着答案，余光看见Win把头低了下去咬了一下下嘴唇，又再抬起来，他知道这是Win的习惯，把真实情绪逼退的习惯，赶紧吊着Win一起作答，同时他也记住了Dom这个名字。之后又问到如果是女生，选谁做男友，很简单的问题，很敷衍的就可以回答完，Bright偏偏放下了自己一贯的自负，就是不肯说。晚上，回到家，Bright看着空荡荡的房间，抱着Ame，从书架上拿下了一本从外面看上去很普通的大书，坐在床上，翻开。其实这是一本相册，每一页都是他拍摄的Win的照片，每一张他都标注着日期，地点，当时的心境。他总在为他拍照，拍的照片数不胜数，但是他真正放出去很少很少，那是他眼中的Win，只属于他的瞬间们。它们陪他度过了每一个空空荡荡的夜晚，这些照片中的Win也许并不如镜头前的完美，却是他最真实的样子，最自然的状态。真正在意的东西是不会轻易示于人前的，不需要别人的想法和建议，自己觉得好就足够了。那天雨后，他和Win之间就有了一条界线，若隐若现，像是雨滴滑落留下的痕迹，清晰透明，随时都会消失，但只要雨不停，又会有一道新的出现。想起白天的访谈和Win那转瞬即逝的落寞，Bright拿起了吉他，支好手机，弹唱了一段Win的新歌《那个人只能是你》，

“所以无论我可以倒转时间多少次，我确定每一次都只能是你......"

用了代表BW的黑白色的滤镜发出去，然后把Ame放在一个枕头上，自己在另一个枕头上躺下，怀里抱着那本相册，像是在对Ame说，又像是在对自己说，

”希望你知道，这是唱给你的，只能是你。“

今天是Line颁奖典礼，一早上Win给Bright发了消息说要来他家，Bright看到时，Win已经在楼下了，顶着一头软毛去接Win上来时，Bright问，

”你干嘛来这儿？“

”我来看看Ame，又不是来看你的。“

”你不是过敏，还怕小动物么？“

”我戴口罩就行了。“

Bright盯着电梯信号屏上数字一个个的上升，心里有些东西也在上升，幽幽地对Win说，

”你不是来看Ame的，你是来做给他们看的。“

一直走到门口，Bright都没有再和Win说一句话，开门前，站住，转过身，眼睛里的愠怒让Win吃了一惊，

”进去后，离她远一点。“

之后Win都远远的带着口罩坐着逗猫，Bright就在一边一个劲儿地擦扫猫毛，里里外外的忙，Bright妈妈都忍不住在Win面前调侃，

”你看Bright那个家伙，平时从来不扫地，碗也不洗一个，今儿你来了，一个劲儿的表现，笑死了。Win你真应该多来，我就可以彻底在家里大休息了。”

Win虽然带着口罩，眼睛的弧度和光彩，和旁边那个阴沉的蒙头粘猫毛的家伙形成鲜明的对比。

好不容易忙完了，Bright又坐下来疯狂的给Ame梳毛，就担心再掉点啥下来，Win已经发好了ig状态，网上也已经热火朝天，一大帮迷妹都被治愈了，一扫之前的阴霾。Win本来还想拍一个和Bright互动的撸猫视频，无奈Bright还在生气，实在不配合，只好作罢，开始哄人，今儿还有活动，Bright这个样子是不行的，他得心情好状态才好，但Bright又不让他靠近，Win只好用脚去戳Bright的痒点，Bright死撑着不睬他，这一幕被旁边的私教Aof记录了下来。

晚上他们获得了最佳CP奖，经过一天，Bright的心情也已经好了很多，活动结束后两个人还是回到了Bright家，Win的车还在Bright家楼下，还有些私人物品要去Bright家拿。在Bright的房间换好衣服，Win转身对上Bright黑洞洞的眼睛，毫无准备，背后就是墙壁，又退无可退，便笑着说，

“你干嘛？”

Bright歪歪头，眯着眼，撇了撇嘴，“反应速度真是快。”

Win学着Bright撇嘴的样子，点点头，“好了，我回家了。”

但Bright没有让路的意思，只能干在原地，一脸疑惑，

“下次想来我家，早点跟我说，我打扫干净你再来，我也可以让我妈把Ame带出去，这样你来比较好。”

Win淡淡的笑笑，“好，其实不用这么麻烦，我尽量少来就行了，不好意思，给你添麻烦了。”

Bright懒懒的摆摆手，一脸客套话我听不见，你少来这套，

“我想跟你说一声，在isawitbefore和astrostuffs Instagram发Tu的照片只是完成公司任务，你别多想。”

“我有什么可以多想的，拍的很好啊，大家不都说是男友视角，看来明年最佳CP就是你们两个人了。看看我的预言灵不灵。”眼神中的调侃毫无瑕疵。

“哦~Win，你觉得我和Tu很配么？就这么期待我们的表现？就不担心我会爱上她？”

Win没有想到Bright会说的这么直接，他不是没有想过，这些想法在每一次看见Bright和Tu互动的时候都会出现，照片里的女孩是那样年轻可爱，眼里的俏皮和温柔结合的恰到好处，他可以想象女孩就是这样对着镜头这边的Bright微笑，怎么样都比自己更适合站在他的旁边。Bright猜的没错，Win没法否认当看到Bright在isawitbefore发Tu的照片时，自己内心的失意，可能自己不过只是他的一个阶段，自己对于他的特别也在这样一点一点的被另一个人取代。

Win用指甲掐进自己手指的肉里，强迫自己镇定，

“有什么好担心的，你又不是没有前科，你说会不会拍完了F4 Thailand，你也会想和她在一起。和她上床，这可比和我上床合理多了。”

一时间Bright的眼神肉眼可见的变得狠厉，Win已经准备好迎接他下一轮炮轰，但那个眼神却又渐渐的暗淡下来，Win还在想怎么回事，

Bright慢慢抬起手，指尖轻轻地捏了捏Win的脸颊，

“你呀，又想转移话题，你总知道怎么样能让我生气。”

然后泄了气一样，把头靠在了Win的肩膀上，耳朵贴着Win的脖子，暖暖痒痒的触感，只听见Bright的声音在耳畔，

“你这个家伙，对别人都那么好，怎么对我这么狠心，你得给我点信心呀，我一个人坚持得也很辛苦的。”

“我就是这样的人，是你自己看错我了。关我什么事。”口气一样的平淡。

上一秒还可怜兮兮的人，下一秒就抬起来头来，眼睛里透着狡黠，一根手指轻轻的顺着Win的下巴一划，

“那为什么你心跳的这么快？”

Win刚想说什么，被Bright制止了，

“Win你知道为什么我要养猫么？为什么我明明知道你对猫毛过敏我还要养？你以为我不知道网上那些黑粉会拿这件事做文章？我想撸猫去亲戚家就好，还能省事，也不用挨骂，但我还是要养，只是单纯因为我喜欢，哪怕被骂，拥有和陪伴Ame的快乐也盖过了那些随之而来的负面情绪。我想养，我就可以不用在意别人的想法，如果我一味的在意别人的想法，可能我不知道什么时候才能养上猫，可能很多事情我都做不了，喜欢真的可以和别人无关。我那么在意你，但我也有自己喜欢的东西，没必要为了你放下它，一味的牺牲妥协换来的爱并不纯粹，你以对自己不好来对别人好，那种好总有一天会变成怨念和压力。如果真的喜欢，我们一定可以找到一个让彼此都快乐满足的方式，没有必要一开始就因为还没有遇见的困难而感到恐惧，选择彻底放弃，未来是未知的，别把它想得太坏，我们俩一开始那么不被看好，不也红了。你能做的就是成为更好的自己，先对自己好，达成自己的愿望。那你得到的会更多，而它们也都会是你想要的。如果你因为在意别人而改变了自己，放弃了自己想要的，你也一定会为了这个选择放弃更多。”

“说完了？”

Bright摸摸Win的头，走到床边坐下，“希望你像以前那样，都听进去了。回去路上慢点开。”

“嗯。”

Win走到房间门口，一只手已经放在门锁上转动了半圈，又松开，

“Bright，我们不一样，我不可能像你那样生活。以前是，以后也是。”

Bright的声音依旧温柔，

“Win，你记得你说我像《Day 1》么？我们其实一样。你会喜欢上我就是因为我活成了你想要的样子，而你，自己放弃了那个样子。”

Win没有回头，灯光拉长了他的身影，显得单薄而脆弱，

“你错了。那个答案我只是随便说说而已。”

房间里终于只剩下Bright一个人，最后那一句话的声音似乎还在回荡，脸上刚才的自信已经荡然无存，双手撑着床面，后背微微的弧度显出一丝疲惫。门开着，Ame悠闲地的踱着步走了进来，一只小爪子搭在了Bright的小腿上，Bright的脸色缓了缓，弯腰抱起了Ame，鼻尖蹭了蹭Ame柔软的身体，

手指轻轻抓揉着Ame头顶的绒毛，喃喃地说，

“我一定是对的，我一定是对的，我一定是对的……”

“When I first met you, it just felt right

It's like I met a copy of myself that night

No, I don't believe in fate as such

But we were meant to be together that's my hunch......"

To be continued


	6. 雨爱（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 《雨爱》恭请两位妈妈上线。Bright妈和Win妈绝对是两个不同类型的妈妈，但是母爱殊途同归。嗯......那个......作者也是无意间发现，这个雨爱（上）对应Bright家，下章雨爱（下）对应Win家......上&下,是不是正好对应了二位在床上的......(不是)......巧合巧合而已，作者拍着胸脯像大家保证，BW&WB一视同仁~
> 
> 今天的vlive见面会，好多地方真是很戳人，比如最后那个拥抱，同样是拥抱，Bright虽然之前也在哭，但是抱住Win的那一刻，他笑得很幸福，而Win那时在强忍眼泪。每当碰触和Win相关的亲近，Bright总也多了一份卸下成熟的天真烂漫；每当遇见和Bright相关的感动，Win总也少了一份自处的淡然。作者一直觉得Bright的爱是简单纯粹的，Win的爱是深沉内敛的，所以他们永远可以感受到不同的东西，又因为这一份不同而被彼此吸引，不断靠近。
> 
> 之前写的《黑白》就像是名字一样，是在比较纯粹的写两个人的互动，作者屏蔽了一些现实因素，让一切更多的聚焦在两个人身上。《雨声》作者想放入现实因素，想写写家庭，作者非常相信一个家庭对于一个孩子性格乃至人生的影响，想借这个机会写一点自己感受，在这里言明，只是我的YY，他们的家庭到底是什么样的，作者一无所知，不会妄下定论，写得好写得坏都和他们真实家庭无关。
> 
> 作者希望大家相信一件事，话不说满，绝大多数的父母都比子女想象中还要爱他们，父母能包容的比我们想象中要多得多，这点不要怀疑，不要把他们想成对立面，试着去交流，试着去沟通，真正的成熟是知道如何辩证的看问题，如何在互相尊重的条件下，站在双方的角度上去解决问题。人非圣贤，孰能无过。父母也是人，有他们的贪嗔痴慢疑，父母的要求是他们的要求，你如果选择违心的听之任之，毫无作为，问题就是出在你自己身上了。我们都要努力活成自己想要的样子，而不是完成父母的人生遗憾，否则，可以想象我们自己的子女将背负什么，这将是一个痛苦的轮回。
> 
> 给孩子的承诺一定要达成，你以为他们忘了，然而并没有，最可怕的是你开始庆幸孩子的遗忘，孩子开始习惯你的遗忘。
> 
> 是的，你发现了，作者真的很爱写notes~~~以后notes会不会比正文还长，我们边走边看~

又是一个清闲的周末，最近忙得到了周末，Bright都觉得很不适应，太闲了，脑子都待机了，早上迷迷糊糊从房间里抱着Ame出来，本来打算去吃早饭，但是躺在沙发上不经意就又是一觉，云里雾里的被妈妈打扫房间的声音弄醒，心里一紧，好像昨天忘了把那本Win的相册放回去，又有点不确定，赶紧起来，往房间走，又不敢冲进去让妈妈看出来有什么端倪，一边走一边祈祷妈妈别看见了，一定自己已经放回去了，结果到了门口，正看见妈妈手里拿着那本相册往书架上放。。Bright再也忍不住了，赶紧上前，从妈妈手里接过相册，说，

”妈妈，我来吧。小心腰。“

妈妈白了他一眼，”你拉倒吧，这么孝顺的话，家务倒是多做点。“

把相册放回书架上，看着妈妈也没什么不对劲的地方，Bright的心才落了下来，整个人也瞬间回到了之前吊儿郎当的状态，

”妈妈，我又累又饿，我去吃点东西。“之后就遛没影儿了。

坐在客厅里啃着一个饭团，划着手机，如果不是嘴在动，饭团在一点一点的变小，他整个人就像是雕塑一样，一动不动。舅舅在旁边逗Ame，还不知道从哪里搞来了一套兔子的衣服给Ame换上，开心得笑个不停，Ame一脸郁闷，但也丝毫不影响舅舅的好心情，和开启左拍右拍上拍下拍的模式，Bright忽然听见舅舅说，

”Meta Meta me...Ame...Metawin."

吓得他手机一下子掉在了地上，嘴里的饭团也一下子噎住了，他难以置信盯着舅舅看，

舅舅更开心了，幸灾乐祸跟Bright妈妈说，”你看看，一提Win，这臭小子就一惊一乍的。“

”咳咳咳，舅舅，咳咳咳，还不是你瞎开玩笑害的......咳咳咳“好不容易把那口饭团拍下去，顺了气。

舅舅白了他一眼，”不过开个玩笑罢了，你那么认真干嘛。“

Bright急了，”不是认不认真，Ame可是女孩子，Win是男的，你这个总得分清楚吧？“

舅舅一脸内涵，”哈，这个，舅舅可真的不是很在意，你懂的！看你那个样子，不会被我说中了吧。“

Bright一脸”冷静“，”您都多大了，多花点时间给自己多拍点艳照来找对象比较要紧吧。“

”嘿！~你个臭小子......"

Bright妈妈在旁边微笑着看着两个大男人斗嘴。

下午Dew和Nani来撸猫了，他们向Bright妈妈热情的问好，妈妈微笑着应下，但是眼睛还在不断地往他们身后看，发现就他们两个人时脸上的微笑淡了一点，直到Dew和Nani离开她都没有看到她期待中的那个人。

晚上Bright在房间里坐在床上练吉他的时候，妈妈在外面敲门，

“Bright ,我能进来么？”

Bright放下手里的吉他，“当然，妈找我有事？”明澈的眼睛里闪动着温柔和疑惑，

Bright妈妈走进来在床边坐下，慈爱的看着这个永远让自己骄傲的儿子，不管在舞台上多么的闪耀，在她面前都还是那个软乎乎的小男孩，摸摸Bright的头，Bright也撒娇般的蹭了蹭妈妈的手掌，

“Bright，你还记得这个么？”

Bright低头看见了妈妈手里拿着的一本精美的相册，这是之前某日他和妈妈逛街的时候，妈妈让Bright挑的，说是有些重要的照片要整理，自己担心挑的款式太老气，让Bright挑一个他喜欢的就好，Bright当时还笑着说，

“妈妈，自己喜欢就好，有什么老气不老气的，什么重要的照片呀？除了我的照片，还能是谁的？”

妈妈拍了他一下，“的确和你有关。”

Bright相当的自我陶醉，“我就知道。”便一门心思的去挑了起来，所以他可能没有注意背后，妈妈眼神里的一些东西。

Bright说，“怎么了，妈妈，要我帮你把照片整理一下么？”

妈妈摸摸Bright的脸颊，“好啊！”

“那照片呢？”

妈妈站起身，往书架走去，Bright一开始摸不着头脑，然后随着妈妈把那本Win的相册准确的从书架里抽出来，他觉得自己心都凉了，他完全不知道要怎么办，任何冠冕堂皇的理由此刻都显得苍白，妈妈已经走到他的面前，把相册放在了Bright的手里。

“妈妈，我......”

妈妈打断了他，“Bright，妈妈要向你道歉，对不起，有天你不在家时，我打扫你房间时看你书架有点乱，想帮你整理一下，无意间看到了这本相册，我不是有意去窥探你的隐私，发现这个真的是一个意外。”

"妈妈，你别这么说，是我自己一直瞒着你。我不知道该怎么对你说，让你失望了。”

Bright妈妈看着Bright眼中的着急，语气一样平和，

“Bright，你一直是一个很有自己想法的人，我对你一直很严厉，要求很高，你也很争气，从来不让我失望，总会做的比我想的还要好，所以我一直很放心你，后来你长大了，想去做的一些事情，妈妈不大懂，虽然也不大赞同，但我依然相信你会对自己负责，所以无论是入娱乐圈还是转学，我即便很担心，还是让你去做了，结果证明你是对的，你的确适合从事这个行业，看见你开心，你成功，妈妈不知道该怎么形容自己的开心。”

听着妈妈娓娓道来，Bright低下了头，他不敢看妈妈的脸，他不知道应该如何面对这份信任，

”这次拍BL电视剧，妈妈也很担心，你那时候还有女朋友，我宁愿你过得普普通通，也不要你面对那些攻击，看见你一面承受着那些恶意攻击，还要在我面前装作满不在乎，你知道妈妈有多么的心疼。妈妈知道你是为了让我放心，不跟我说这些，也不让我去了解内心真实的感受，但是，我是你妈妈，我怎么可能看不出来自己儿子到底是不是真的开心，不知道从什么时候开始，你对我只报喜，不报忧，很多事情也不让我知道，但Bright，妈妈虽然什么都做不了，没法改变别人对你的看法，但有个人陪你说说话，排解排解总会好很多。你这样死撑着，什么都不说，妈妈也只能干着急，什么都不知道，怎么能放心。“妈妈这时的语气有了一丝急切，

”妈妈，对不起，我只是不想让你难过。”Bright的声音越来越小，

Bright妈妈看着Bright发红的眼眶，摸摸他的头发，

“我知道，你是为了我好，你一直是个很孝顺的儿子，是妈妈唯一的安慰。妈妈一直很信任你，但你从什么时候开始，就不那么信任妈妈了？”

“妈妈，我真的没有。”

“Win的事情你瞒着我，无非是担心我会反对，不是么？”语气平淡却让Bright心里一沉，

“Bright，是什么让你对这件事的第一反应是我会反对？又是什么让你觉得要把这件事当做见不得光的东西藏起来？从小到大，你想要的东西，只要好好跟妈妈说清楚原因，即便有时我不愿意，我依旧会满足你，因为我相信你的判断，相信你会对这件事情负责，妈妈一直这么信任你，你为什么不能相信这一次妈妈也是可以信任，可以依靠的？”

Bright眼中满满当当的都是吃惊，他不是没有想象过他们的事情被撞破后，家里会是什么样的反应，但是妈妈今天的话远远超出了他的预料，她问他的话，他没有一个答得上来，他爱妈妈，但正如妈妈所说，在这件事上，潜意识里他没有信任她，

“妈妈不是个善于假装的人，我是真心喜欢Win，你真的以为妈妈只是为了支持你事业才发那些ig状态的？我这个年纪还会像那些少女那样磕你们CP？一开始我只是觉得他是一个很懂礼貌的好孩子，我很开心和你一起工作的是这样的人，我只当他是你的同事，你也很少把工作的事情带到家里来。但后来，但你遇到网络攻击的时候，他还是一如既往地支持你，陪伴你，妈妈真的没有想到，一个才和你认识不到一年的人可以为你做到这个程度，我真的很感激。有他在你身边，我才能放心下来，和他在一起工作后，你也变得爱笑了，健谈了，你那些喜欢你不到10年的粉丝都可以看出Win对于你的改变，妈妈陪伴你这么多年，感受到绝对比他们要多得多。我知道你对他也很好，很喜欢他，慢慢的你常常在家里不经意就谈起他，说的时候脸上洋溢的快乐，我很久没看到过了，我也能感觉到你对他产生了不一样的感情，我一开始只是怀疑，直到我看到那本相册，我才知道究竟是怎么回事。我很吃惊自己并没有那么惊讶，更没有生气，也许是因为这个人是我那么喜欢的Win，我没法对他产生负面的情绪，也许是因为我知道和他在一起的时候，你是快乐的。你能快乐，是妈妈的唯一心愿。”

Bright低着头，下方的床单被一滴滴泪水打湿浸染，像是刚下雨时的路面，默默地酝酿着一种情绪，

Bright妈妈拍拍Bright的肩膀，

“我知道，即便妈妈不反对，这依旧不是一件容易的事情。之前一天晚上下雨，Win走了又被你追回来，还在我们家里过了夜，我还以为你们已经很好了，早上我还特地通知你我不在家，给你们留空间，但后来Win再来我们家，你就一脸不高兴，再后来Win都不来了，今儿就只来了你的新同事，别以为我看不出来，你整个人魂就不在家里。你们吵架了？”

听着妈妈的话，Bright的情绪渐渐稳定下来，抬头，苦笑着说，“你这是多久前就知道了？！“

妈妈仔细想了想，摇摇头，”具体不大记得了，反正搬家前就知道了。“

Bright惊住了。。“那你还说你不善于假装。。”

妈妈白了他一眼，”我们俩彼此彼此，你不在我面前也装了老久的了。本来我是不想管的，想等你来跟我主动说，但看你们俩最近的状态真的不大对劲，我实在不放心，所以才来问你的。”

“他......我其实......"Bright欲言又止，他是真的还没有准备好怎么告诉妈妈，

妈妈看出了他的为难，”没关系，既然你没想好，我也并不急着知道，你们之间的事情还是交给你们去做，我只想你知道，不要因为妈妈而觉得为难。“妈妈把那本旧相册放在新相册的上面，还给Bright，”珍视的东西应该放在敞亮合适的地方，而不该被藏起来，不该害怕被人发现。”

Bright紧紧地抱住了妈妈，“妈妈，谢谢你，我爱你。”

妈妈满足的笑着搂住怀里的儿子，“我也爱你。好好对Win，不知怎么的，Nong有时候看起来不如看上去那般开心。”

Bright不得不感叹，“您真是我的亲妈。”

妈妈掐了他一下，”那还用说！“

房间里的气氛暖融融的，窗外下着雨，让这一刻显得更加私密和温润，让人轻易就可以沉浸进去，感受到那份快乐与温暖。

Bright第一次当着妈妈的面，打开Win的相册，他没想到，这一刻他是如此的轻松，他兴奋地给妈妈讲着一张张照片背后的故事，直到旁边的手机响起，那是一个他从来没有见过的陌生号码。平时，这种号码他是绝对不会接的，但是此刻，心情过于好，不知哪里来的冲动，他接通了这个未知来电，

”喂，Bright么？我是......“

To be continued


	7. 雨爱（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 和上一章发生在同一时间线，分开两章，分别写Bright妈妈和Win妈妈与各自儿子的对话，可以看得更加清晰一点，对比起看也比较方便。
> 
> 再次声明，只是作者的YY，他们的家庭到底是什么样的，作者一无所知，不会妄下定论，写得好写得坏都和他们真实家庭无关。
> 
> 被放养的孩子会希望家长多一点的关心，被无微不至照顾着的孩子希望家长给予多一点的空间，每种爱都有它不完美的一面，也是这份不完美，让我们更加珍惜那个来到我们身边并完整我们的人。但愿每个Bright身边都有一个Win，每个Win身边都有一个Bright。如果你还没遇见TA，请你一定好好爱自己，珍惜自己，那样的话，你就正在和TA不断靠近。
> 
> 明明是别人的错为什么要我自己找自己的原因，因为别人就算真的错了而且愿意改正，最多给你句对不起，再好点，给你点物质上的补偿，但那些你因此而浪费的时间和精力都还是算在你自己头上，怎么面对和解决，还是得看你自己，这个世界上永远都是改变自己比改变别人要容易，完善自己比完善别人要更有意义。
> 
> 悲剧的产生有时候并不需要恶人的存在。当年看沈从文老先生的《边城》，只觉得深深的心痛，全书没有一个坏人，所有人都是那样的淳朴善良，但最后却导致了一个悲剧。所以作者认为即便爱的本意都是好的，心无恶念，然而错误的善良，无效率的沟通和自以为是的传达方式一样可以导致悲剧，更让人心寒的是，在这样的悲剧中，双方都是施暴者，也都是受害者，没有人是无辜的，也没有人是快乐的。
> 
> 从小我们可能被无形中灌输了一种意识，一定要是被别人认可的才是好的，一篇作文，如果老师不打高分，就是劣作；一道菜，别人都说难吃，那就是黑暗料理；一个人，别人都说他不好，他就是烂人；一个行为，别人都说那是错的，那就是禁地......不可否认，别人的意见可以参考，但千万不要把它作为你最终决定的关键因素。否则某天，回头看，会觉得自己很可笑。举个最简单的例子，你大学时还会像小学时那样在意那句”我要告诉老师。”“我不跟你玩了。”么？
> 
> 生活中我们遇见的大多数都是平凡的人，做着平凡的甚至自己根本不喜欢的工作，可是某一个方面是你很感兴趣的，虽然并没有为之投入过多的时间精力，做起来却很出彩，你也愿意去投入心思，做起来内心是兴奋的，其实那就是你的兴趣和潜力，只不过很多现实的因素让你选择放弃。作者希望大家有什么想做的事，不用你放下一切去做它，至少空出一点时间给它，去尝试做一做。这个时代的网络发达，我们有太多可以充实自己，展示自己的地方，如果有遗憾，现在就去填补它们，不要等，不要想这样有什么意义，就像Bright说的那样，我们可能滑着手机1-2小时就过去了，但这个时间里，我们可以做很多事情。那些事情可以是很小很小的，别人压根不屑一顾的，但只要你喜欢，请给它一点点时间和空间，那是属于你的小美好，不要让它只停留在你的脑海里。有时，一些事情，别人做了，别人成功了，并不意味着他一定做得比你好，他一定比你聪明，也许你早就有这个想法，甚至更出彩，不过区别就是别人做了，你没有。行动永远比语言更有力。改变并不容易，没关系，我们都慢慢来，一起边走边看～

又到了家庭日，Win昨天晚上工作到凌晨，差点睡过头，虽然身体还是很疲惫，很想睡懒觉，还是闹钟一响就赶紧起床，好好收拾了一番，开车从公寓回到了家里。他每次回来见家人前激动的同时心里都会有点说不上来的压力感，其实见到了家人又会很开心，他不是第一次有这样的感受，记得当年他离开泰国去美国做交换生，那是他第一次独自离开家去那么遥远陌生的地方，但他没有想象中那般难过，反而感受到一种前所未有的轻松和新鲜，其实那时候他也可以通过别的途径获得升学，可是他还是决定去美国，离开这个温暖，无微不至的家，说是因为手续都办好了，钱也交下去了，所以不得不去，但对于他这样的家庭而言，那点钱又算得上什么？而当他结束一年的交换生项目回泰国的前夕，不同于别的同学的兴奋和迫不及待，他心里总有一种莫名的恐慌感，他爱他的家人，家人对他的重要性毋庸置疑，所以他为这种感觉感到羞愧，就像每当别人问他，想不想家时，他总说很想，而不敢说出内心真实的想法。

回到家，一进门就看见了父母坐在沙发上，看见Win，父亲立刻站起身，拍了拍Win的肩膀，显得特别的开心，母亲虽然依旧坐着，眼中也满是笑意和温柔。父母还没开口，Win就主动向他们道歉，

”爸妈不好意思，上周都没能回家过家庭日，工作实在安排不过来，真的很抱歉。“

父亲一点也不在意，

“没关系，你上周不已经和我们打过招呼了，你的活动我有哪一个是不知道，不关注的？我还在网上看到你和Bright活动的路透照了，这次吃相比之前好多了。“父亲笑着拿他打趣，

”没事，我们都理解，别放在心上。就是不要太辛苦就好，你看你真是越来越瘦了。”

Win感激地看着父亲，“谢谢爸爸，我会注意的。”

他环顾四周，“姐姐和弟弟呢？”

父亲答道，“噢，今儿他们商量要去一个集会玩，本来想等你回来以后一起去的，之前不是说你9点钟回家么，但看你9点半还没到家，Mick等不及了，就让大姐二姐先带他去了，我们随后等你一起去。”

Win不好意思地说，“爸爸，对不起，路上有点堵车，耽误了时间。”

“没关系，就这么一会儿，不要紧的，又不是什么大事。我们走吧。“

父亲已经揽着Win的肩膀往门口走了，依旧没有起身的母亲这时候才开口，

”Win，你才回来，累的话，不想去，可以不去的。“

父亲微微一愣，看向Win，Win看到父亲这个表情，赶紧笑着说，

“不累不累，我正好想出去玩玩，一周都在工作，正好可以放松放松，走吧。”

到了集会地点，人很多，很吵闹，光是找车位找了半天，手机一下子又联系不上大姐他们，Win在人群里又过于显眼，一帮粉丝冲上来，Win一边往前走，一边配合着粉丝合影，还要兼顾着在一边时不时要站下来等他的父母，等终于找到大姐二姐和Mick时，已经快中午了，集会已经结束了，看着抱着一堆粉丝礼物的Win，Mick忍不住调侃他哥，需要看什么集会，哥你随便往哪儿一站，就能形成一个集会。

Win只能尴尬的笑笑，所幸中午要吃的那家餐厅还有位子，一家人就直接去吃饭了，饭桌上，Mick一直在讲今天的集会多么精彩，爸妈没看到，人生真是不完整了。一会儿又吐槽他哥迟到，让他和姐姐们找了半天。

Win还没开口，父亲就接过来话茬，

“怎么能怪你哥？如果你没非要早走一步，我们也能省下时间来，说不定也能看上集会呢，我在报纸上看到过介绍，的确挺精彩的。”

Mick不服地说，“爸爸就知道向着哥哥，现在哥哥火了，我更是失宠了。”小脸一扬，逗得大家哈哈大笑，Win也跟着笑了起来，但是那个笑容或多或少有点勉强。

下午逛完街后，Win带家人去玩了之前在节目里他和Bright玩过的水上项目，Mick自从看到后就一直说要玩，一直缠着Win，要Win带他去，所以Win计划了这次活动。到了以后，Mick不敢自己一个人玩，又让Win一次次带着他玩，别的家人并不是很敢玩，就一直在旁边坐着，看他们两个玩。直到天黑了，Mick才肯走，不然真让人怀疑他会今儿就住在这里。晚上回家的路上，可能是因为太累了，Win不小心在车上睡着了，等到他被母亲推醒时，已经到家了，

Win一个激灵，疑惑地说，“不是说要去吃饭么？”

母亲柔声说，“看你睡着了，想必是累了，爸爸就让取消今天预约的饭店了，今儿晚上就在家里吃，下车吧。”她看了一眼Win的脸色，本想说什么，又没有说出口，

不出意外，晚饭桌上，Mick又开启了吐槽模式，一会儿说要把帮他哥拍的“睡美人”照片发到网上去，一定又能涨粉了；一会儿说自己想吃原本预定的那家店一个月了，就这么被他哥睡没了；一会儿又说哥你记得把你桌上那叠儿照片给签了，不多不多，他可是经过层层筛选才答应了几个人而已；一会儿还说哥你衣柜里真没什么好看的衣服了，麻烦从公寓再带点回来......

家里人轮流让Mick闭嘴，都难以抑制他继续往下说的热情，一顿饭拜Mick的嘴所赐，也算吃得热热闹闹，光他一个人solo了，等一家人吃完晚饭，坐在客厅里聊天时，外面下起了雨，Mick一天下来总算真心赞美了他哥一次，不然如果在外面吃饭，回家的路上一定又要一边淋雨一边堵车了。

父亲这时候说：“你哥的优秀还用你说，你要是能像你哥这么听话，我就能少操点心了。"说着责备的话，却是一脸和蔼，“对了，Win，你有好几个叔叔托人来给你介绍对象了，我知道你现在不方便，帮你都推掉了，不过等这段时间过去，你感兴趣可以考虑考虑，爸爸这边给你介绍的都是知根知底的好女孩，当然，你还年轻，爸妈绝对不给你压力。”

Win微笑着点点头，抓着沙发扶手的手暗暗收紧，指节微微发白。父亲又转过去和大姐说话。Win默默看向院子内的那颗棕榈树，在风雨中摇曳，泛着幽幽的光泽，枝叶相互纠缠，发出碎裂的声响。

“哥，你真是厉害，一个直男竟然可以被推倒的如此合理，演技真是杠杠的，我P'Bright果然也够男人，上次我们一起出去，还有粉丝直接说你是P'Bright的男朋友，哈哈哈，我真是太期待看你下次和女生谈恋爱是什么样子了！”

二姐在后面，拍了Mick头一下，“小孩子，没个正经，这用得着你操心。”

一家人在雨声中谈谈笑笑，直到深夜才互道晚安，散去。

Win回到了自己的房间，里面的一切让他觉得熟悉而陌生，身上依旧穿着早上回家时的衣服，坐在床边，打开了蓝牙音箱，里面单曲循环着《Day 1》，

“ You'll always be my day one

Day zero when I was no one

I'm nothing by myself, you and no one else

Thankful you're my day one......”

他默默地发着呆，房间里开着一盏小灯，灯光让家具的黑影变得厚重，虽然开着灯，微弱的灯光带来的明亮却被它制造的幽暗压制住，

Win房间的门虚掩着，母亲走进了Win的房间，关上门，Win听见声响，回头，看见是母亲，抬手关掉音乐，微笑着说，

“妈妈，有什么事？为什么关门？”

Win的母亲看着门锁，并不直接回答Win的提问，

”记得你小时候，总会偷偷在房间里吃东西，像是怎么也吃不饱一样，变成了一个小胖子，还会偷偷关着门看闲书，早早地就带上了眼镜，每次我们敲门进来，你就赶紧把食物和书藏好，我们为了更好的监督你，就不再让你关门，随时来检查你有没有偷吃偷懒，结果这似乎变成了你的习惯，你一直都不会关上你房间的门。”

Win不知道母亲为什么突然说这些，他也不知道要怎么回答，他已经忘了为什么自己一直不关门，似乎这已经是他一直的习惯，他已经不再有进房间关门这样的意识了。一些习惯，即便本来不是我们想要成为习惯的，在无数次强调，无数次实行后，也变成了习惯，当忘了刻意为之的原因，和它融为一体时，你会以为这本就是你想要的。

Win觉得母亲一直是带着神秘感的女人，话很少，常常是安静的坐在那里观察，思考。她总是这个家里最了解他的那一个，以前不管犯了什么错，都很难瞒过她的眼睛，Win有时不敢去看她的眼睛，似乎她一眼就能将自己看穿。那双眼睛也会很温柔的注视着他，听他说话，告诉他怎么办。虽然很少说出来，但他能感受到她很爱他，家中兄弟姐妹，他的性格也是最像她的。这种母子的亲近感是他们的一种默契。同时她也会让他害怕，她对他特别的严厉，以前只要闯了祸，他宁愿爸爸知道，也不要她知道，那是两种截然不同的结果，而且母亲都是说到做到，不带一点模棱两可，这或许也导致了他在心里既想亲近又不免疏远她。

母亲看了他一眼，似乎那句些话并不需要解答，走到了Win面前的一个沙发椅上坐下，

“Win，很累吧？”

”不会，很开心，今儿的行程这么丰富，爸妈费心了，只是很不好意思，今天晚上要不是因为我睡着了，就可以让家里人去吃那家预定的餐厅了。“Win看着母亲很羞愧地说，

”你为什么不说，如果不是因为你早上迟到，我们就不用分开来走；如果不是因为你太红，我们就可以早点找到他们姐弟，也不会错过那场你爸爸很感兴趣的集会；如果不是因为你现在的工作，爸爸就可以顺理成章的给你介绍对象，还是说其实这才是你心里想的。“

Win看着母亲波澜不惊的表情，一愣，被看穿的感觉有些灼人。

但嘴上说，“妈妈，您也太夸张了。我怎么会这么想。”

“哦，是么？”母亲微微调整了一下坐姿，“那你早上回家时明明很累，为什么还要勉强出门？你有没有想过如果早上你直接说自己很累，不想出门，那是不是意味着我们都可以看到集会，不用被那么多人跟着，晚饭也能吃到Mick想吃的那家店，而你，也可以在家里得到充足的休息，不用勉强自己去不想去的地方呢？”

“妈妈，您？”Win觉得自己今天越来越不知道怎么回答她问题，

对面的眼神温和了一些，“是不是觉得自己明明付出了时间和精力，结果却不尽如人意？Win，你或许可以诚实告诉我，今天一天你真的开心么？”

终于遇到了一个会回答的问题，Win赶紧说，“开心，怎么会不开心呢？”

看着Win回答得如此急切，那个眼神里除了满满的希望被相信，证明自己说的是真的，看不到和说出的开心，有任何关系，

母亲无奈地摇摇头，

“Win，有的时候我真的希望你能多一点Mick的肆无忌惮，你小时候也曾是一个可以毫无顾忌敢把大便当巧克力给我的孩子，怎么现在即便在我面前，说真话犹犹豫豫，说假话出口成章。”

“妈妈，我真的没有......"

话被打断，

”算了，你不说，我也不逼你。Win，你最近回家的时间越来越少了，我知道你工作很忙，现在甚至家庭日也不能回家，我们都很理解你。但家庭日什么时候开始对于你而言，只是一个形式，爸爸妈妈真的不在意去哪里，吃什么，甚至不一定非要是周末一整天，只希望你有时间能回来看看我们，陪我们说说心里话，就已经很好了。你大了，但似乎我们对你的了解不知道从哪天开始反而越来越少了，我们也渐渐不知道你到底喜欢什么了，问你，你都会说不要我们破费，或者爸妈送的都喜欢，所以我们也只能送给你我们觉得好的东西，似乎也真的像你说的那样，你收到礼物时都会表现的很开心，但真的是这样吗？我们真的那么了解你？就像今天你说你很开心，但是一路上你就像在完成任务一样，我无法感受到你享受其中。你脸上的笑容还不如我在电视上看到你和Bright站在一起时笑得开心。今天的活动基本上没有和你商量过，你不喜欢是很正常的事，不想去也没什么大不了，你这样违心的做着一切，还要承受内心的情绪，你不累？如果你不喜欢，你完全可以告诉我们， 不用勉强，这样下次我们才不会一而再再而三送你不喜欢的，你也不用一直勉强自己接受不喜欢的， 不是么？

Win一开始仍能稳住内心听母亲的话，直到她提到Bright时，他神色微变但很快压住，所幸那个话题没有被延伸下去，他就还能应付，

“妈妈，真的是你想多了，我在外面工作当然和家里不一样，是有点累，但是那点累和陪家人相比，算的了什么，我很感激你和爸爸一直这样关心我，我真的很知足，很开心，我不知道怎么才能回报你们给予我的一切。”

母亲听到这样的话竟然流露出一丝遗憾，

“你知道，你一直知道。Win，听听你自己说的话，感激，知足，回报。你一直觉得亏欠了我们，当初在决定你大学专业时，爸爸只是试探性地说了句，如果选择经济学，一定能更好的帮助家里，你就直接答应了。你爸爸和我其实就这个问题谈过很多次，最后都是决定让你自己选择，我们有点担心，是因为你似乎一直很喜欢艺术类的课程，但最后当你告诉我们你要去学经济学时，我们都很开心，我们都以为只是我们不够了解你，都为你的选择感到欣慰。直到你参演电视剧后，在一些访谈中，谈到了自己本来喜欢的是建筑设计，想成为建筑师，为了家里，是爸爸要求才选择的经济学。我们都很吃惊，你从来没有和我们谈过这件事，仿佛这件事是一个我们的共识，然而我能感受到你每次谈到这个事情时眼神中的遗憾，为什么你从来不告诉我们你不想学经济学，想学建筑学？为什么和我们谈起这件事的次数还不如你上节目和别人说的多？你爸爸看完你的采访后，一直跟我说他特别后悔当年没有再和你确认一下，你到底喜欢什么专业，Win你知道么？当年，如果你坚持，爸爸一定会让你去学习建筑，我们真的没想到你会答应的这样容易。我知道还是我们自私了，没有顾及你的感受，Win，对不起，真的对不起。这点上，爸爸妈妈真的错了。”

人有时明明是在问别人问题，征求别人的意见，可是心里早就有了对应的答案，当别人说中我们内心的答案时，赶紧应下，不管这个答案是不是别人的真心，甚至赶紧截断所有反悔的机会，提问变成了变相的确认，只为顺了自己的心意。

Win没有回话，默默低着头，从母亲的角度看不到他的神色，

“Win，你是家里的第一个男孩子，我们对你寄予厚望，可能对你一直以来都太严格了，你也曾经很调皮，很会任性的闯祸，我都会好好教训你，让你牢牢记住这样不对。你是我第一个儿子，我也不知道该如何去教育你，可能对你的要求都太高了，不知不觉让你变得也对自己要求很高，懂得察言观色。我还记得让你学钢琴的时候，别的小孩子都要家长跟着后面，盯着，打着，骂着，才肯好好学，而你，从来不要我们多费心，有时候你会偷偷地看我一眼，犹豫一下，再看一眼，然后直到我问你，怎么了？你才怯生生的说，‘妈妈，我可不可以出去玩一下？’一开始，我们会问你，练习完成没，你说没有，然后就乖乖去继续完成练习。后来，慢慢的，你请求后，看见我们的眼神，就立刻说，‘我知道了，我还没有完成作业，我不玩。爸爸妈妈，放心。’再然后，你就再也不会问了。小到在外面餐馆点一份食物，大到选择你的专业，人生方向，你都太依从我们的想法，你不想让我们失望，我们提出一点点怀疑或是异议，你就立刻放下自己的坚持，这不是我想让你成为的，我们是为了你好，给你提建议，但那只是我们认为的好，爸爸妈妈也不是永远都是对的，我们也想知道你的想法，我们的快乐也不应该建立在你的痛苦之上，我们为你的付出是希望你拥有属于自己的更加美好的人生，而不是要你用你的人生来回报我们。Win，想得多是好事，它让你能更加周密全面的考虑问题，变成更好的自己，但是想过多就不是好事了，物极必反，它会成为你的压力，束缚你的手脚，让你变成别人想法的傀儡。什么时候开始，你连爸妈也不愿意说真心话？就连累也不告诉我们，客套得像个外人。”

房间里依旧安安静静，外面的雨声让这一刻显得格外清冷，Win像一个木偶人一样坐在母亲的对面。母亲坐在台灯旁边，Win虽然离她不远，但是光影的对比依旧无形中把他们分开，像是一道墙，透明，但坚固。母亲看着Win桌上放的，Mick留下来的要Win签名的照片，语气带上了些许欣慰，

“去拍这部电视剧是我很久以来第一次看见你的坚持，我们都不知道原来你有这样的一面，即便我们很担心这件事对你可能造成的影响，也提出来异议，但是不同于以往的妥协，那天，你紧张得满脸通红，一条一条的讲着做这件事可以带来的好处，也承诺最多十年就放下演艺圈的一切，安心从事家族产业。不管说什么你依旧不改变自己的决定，我们不是因为这个机会背后的任何好处答应你去演这部电视剧，而是我们真的很久很久没有看到你这样执着的去追求一样事物了，我们答应你的时候，你是那样的开心，那种感觉让我心疼，我们自以为一直在满足你，然而都给错了方向。看到你现在这样的成功，我们真的很开心，很为你感到骄傲。我和爸爸也常常谈到，是不是应该早点放你去做自己想做的事，记得你大学时学得那么压抑那么痛苦，成绩还是不理想，需要你付出更多的努力去弥补缺漏。说到底，还是你打心底里不喜欢这件事。也许让你去做想做的事，你会过得更快乐些。“

站起身，慢慢走到Win的身前，微弱的灯光被挡住，

”Win，我真的很高兴你的改变，很高兴你现在过得比以前快乐，至少你在从事这份工作时，我能感受到你眼神中不一样的光彩，妈妈想要的只是你能快乐。“

弯下腰想去抓住Win的手，触碰前，Win的手就像是触电般本能的缩了一下，动作细微，藏在阴影中未被觉察，母亲的双手握住Win的手，在Win的身边坐下。灯光不再被挡住，突然显得有些刺眼。也许是太久没有这样亲密的接触，这个举动带来的突兀感和不适感，让Win从回忆中清醒过来，那双手很温暖，但是那份温暖只停留在那双手上，他看向这双手的主人，

”Win，我不是你的那些妈粉，可能妈妈已经不如以前了解你了，但我们之间依旧有母子的默契，了解的再少也比别人多一些。我看得见你的改变，看得出你什么时候最快乐，也能感觉到这一切总是围绕着一个人，我知道，现在就算我问你，你也不会说实话，妈妈能告诉你的就是，这一次，如果真的是你想要的，不要再为了任何人任何事放下了。“

Win看了她一会儿，像在消化刚才她说的一切，然后微微一笑，用另一只手覆在她的手背上，动作有点僵硬，就像她刚才抓住他的手时一样，

”妈妈，我知道了。谢谢您。“

随后轻轻推开她的手，”您早点休息吧。刚才忘了跟您说了，明天还有工作，但是工作的衣服我忘在公寓里了，要是明天早上再去拿，可能有点来不及，我今天就不在家里过夜了。晚安。“

站起身，拿了手机钥匙钱包就要往外走，

”Win。“母亲在后面叫住他，

Win顿了一下，转过身，回到书桌前拿起Mick留下的要签名的照片，依旧是那个微笑，“妈妈，放心，我到了公寓会发消息给你的，跟爸爸还有姐弟们打个招呼，我明儿就不跟他们吃早饭了，不好意思了。”

母亲没有再挽留他，只能无奈地看着这个身影头也不回的离开。

站在车前，Win回头看了一眼这个高大威严的房子，在黑夜里暴雨中依旧灯火通明，它应该是温暖的，应该可以为他遮风挡雨，但是，此刻，他只身站在暴雨之中，只想逃离，脸上的平静在雨水的冲刷下一点点裂开，随着雨水坠落在漆黑的路面上，发出破碎的声响。像是带了太久的面具，越来越厚，越来越重，最终再也承受不住这份重量。眼睛里的失望，空洞，荒唐混合着愤怒，手掌被捏紧的钥匙硌得生疼，脑中不断叫嚣的念头和母亲刚才的话语不断穿插，无数的声音让他不知道应该把注意力放在什么上面，每一句话都让他不知道该笑还是哭，混乱中好不容易才发动了跑车，紧握着方向盘，深吸一口气，死死地咬住自己的下嘴唇，定了定神，一脚油门，消失在雨幕中。

站在阳台上的身影看着汽车的尾灯被黑暗吞没，叹了口气，拿出手机，拨通了一个号码，那是经纪人留给家属的应急电话中的一个，

“喂， Bright么？我是Win的妈妈，如果可以，你能不能去Win的公寓看看他，我有点担心他。”

To be continued


	8. 雨屏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 这章写太多字了。。。。但为了完整性就不分开了~
> 
> 这个世上没有无用的齿轮，也只有齿轮本身能决定自己的用途。——东野圭吾 《嫌疑犯X的献身》
> 
> 很多事情在教育我们“你很渺小”，“你不是世界的主角”，“不要把自己想得太重要”，“你可以被轻易取代”……不是说这些话没有对的地方，但作为自己，你要明白任何事情都不是绝对的，任何话也有可以商榷的地方。别人眼中的你当然可以不重要，但你心目中的自己一定是最重要的，since you ARE the one and only in this world。好好爱自己，别等别人来爱你，别等别人来证明你很珍贵，因为那已经延时了，并不是所有时候，我们都等得起。
> 
> 写文的时候会有这种感觉，下一章要怎么写，心里想着动笔但想不出具体怎么写，不想面对这件事，就把它一直横在心里，也就一直没什么想法，某天真正开始写的时候虽然还是没什么想法，但是写着写着就这么写下去了，一章就这样写出来了。这种情况其实也会发生在生活的别的方面，所以与其焦虑未做之事，不如着手开始做这件事，让自己站在那个时间点上，不管进度快慢，你好歹已经开始做了，就离完成越来越近，也会觉得好像也没有那么难。就像在谷歌地图上再怎么发大路线图，也不如真的走到那个路口看得清晰。如果只是不断地想，不断地担心，你强化的只是“你完成不了这件事”这个念头，那就会越来越难，不管什么话，说太多遍，就是一种洗脑，别真相信了。
> 
> 交谈错了人，可能让人觉得交谈没有作用；听信了网上的流言蜚语，可能让人觉得世态炎凉。但其实这些只是一个个的个例，很多时候轻率的概括，让我们对人性失望，对现实迷惘，渐渐也变得冰冷。不要轻易去概括，人生还很长，我们看见的只是世界很小很小的一个角落，太多美好的可能性在等待我们，看见不同，遇到不理解，若不试着去接纳，去理解，只是选择片面的概括，选择守护住井底的那一方天地，从而错失美好，会很可惜。作者从因为喜欢Win故而开始关注Bright&Win，再到成为BrightWins也是有一个过程的，这个过程中认知在不断地刷新，如果在其中任何一个让作者不解的点选择放弃关注他们，可能他们留着作者心中的形象也不会是现在的样子，也不会有如今自己在AO3上写的任何一篇文字，站在现在的角度来想，会觉得很可惜。为人处世得不怕被打脸，发现自己错了，切莫死犟，维系那点所谓的自尊心，会得不偿失。
> 
> 爱我们的人不用太多，我们的精力有限，并不需要也无法维系来自那么多人的爱。
> 
> 遇上事儿，熬一熬就过去了，别沉浸在一种情绪里，你一定比自己想的更坚强，更优秀，更狠，更毒，更厚脸皮，更能活下来。那些现在想来依旧面红耳赤，捶胸顿足的过往，也都只是过往而已了。想象一下，每次撑过来的时候，对着镜子里的自己，微微抬起下巴，坏坏一笑，来一句”就知道TA们干不过你！“（戏很多，但很爽~）
> 
> 他泰《流星花园》竟然要拍半年。。。一口老血喷出来。。。本来还有心让此文贯穿拍摄全过程，真是万万没想到要拍这么久。。。作者的文应该不会更那么久。。。这是什么鸿篇巨制！！！不过想到二位又会很长时间一起工作，作者还是心情很不错滴~眨眼就要到11月份了，他们的又一次合作会有什么样的火花，我们一起边走边看~

放下电话Bright匆匆和妈妈交代了几句就冲了出去，他连Win的电话也没有打，他也不想纠结为什么Win妈妈要打这个电话给他，让他去，他只要看到人，看到那个人好端端的站在自己眼前。

外面的雨很大，笼罩着这个世界，隔绝着每一个个体，他一个人在雨里拼命地跑，像是每一道雨迹都在阻止他前进，不管他跑得多快，时间依旧那么缓慢，雨打得他睁不开眼，让原本就混沌的一切显得更加迷茫。

“Win，开门。“Bright着急地在外面敲门，每一下都下足了力气，脑子里那些可怕的念头让他快疯了。门内安安静静，如果不是Win妈妈的那通电话，或许Bright会觉得Win并不在公寓，但是现在他认定了Win一定在里面，火气上来，声音越来越大，”Metawin，你给我开门，我知道你在里面，别等我来撞门进去。“

烦躁得不能再多等一秒，直接撞了上去，才撞了一次，门就开了，被刚才那一下撞得七荤八素的Bright扶着门框，提着一口气，死死盯住眼前这个人，从上到下用眼睛急速的扫视一遍，见没有什么明显的异样，才带着火气，把人赶进房门，关上门，吼道，

”干嘛呢，这么久才开门。“

Win穿着松垮的浴袍，一头湿发，脖子里还挂着一条毛巾虽然眼神里带着疲惫，但是语气依旧平和，

“还能干嘛，洗澡呗。你怎么来了？”

Bright不说话，看着Win的眼睛，Win有点受不了被他这样盯着，转身往里走，“你都湿透了，先去我房间换身衣服吧。”

但是Bright没有跟上他，而是往另一个方向走，Win的公寓他不是第一次来了，对里面的构造清清楚楚，

Win感到不对，赶紧跟上，想拉住他，但是Bright已经走进了洗手间，

看着干燥的浴室，没有一点雾气的镜子，还有被匆忙脱在地上的湿衣服和鞋子，虽是名牌货但被打湿遗弃在地面上，依旧显得如此狼狈不堪，Bright从镜子里看向跟上来站在洗手间门口的Win，

“Metawin，你真是反应越来越快了。”

Win站在那里，左手拿起挂在脖子上的毛巾的一端，揉了揉潮湿的头发，淡淡地说，

“找我有事么？”

”你妈妈让我来公寓看看你，她担心你。“Bright不带一丝隐瞒，直直地把这句话扔给了那个漫不经心的身影，

Win擦头发的左手顿了一下，随即又自然地放下，

“哦，看完了，没什么事，可以走了吧。”

Bright回过身，一步步走近Win，“让我大老远淋着雨跑过来，是不是不能让我空手而归？”

Win微微一笑，”那好呀，肉偿怎么样，在这儿，还是去床上？“

“就在这儿呗！”Bright回答得极其迅速，按照Win对Bright的了解，他刚才的那句话导致的后果应该是Bright的暴走和拒绝，但是他万万没有想到Bright会如此云淡风轻，而且紧接着就要来上手扯他的浴袍，他赶紧捂住，

Bright狡猾地笑着，”怎么这么快就反悔了？不像你呀！欲拒还迎么？我可不喜欢被挑战。“

Win有点慌，“不是，你等一下。那个......”话没说完，就被下了狠劲的Bright一把把浴袍扯开，之后Bright就僵住了，以往白皙平滑的左胸口被抓出了一道道新鲜的血痕，皮肉裂开的伤口上，分离的皮肤瘀结着绛紫色，溢出殷红的血珠，染得浴袍内侧也是点点血迹，因为刚形成不久，周边的皮肤都渲起一片赤红，泛着残暴。Bright把Win一直插在浴袍口袋里右手扯出来，看到指甲里面都是黑红色，而且那只手冰冷得好像没有一点生气，他难以置信地看向Win的眼睛，

不堪被撕开，Win只是抬手轻轻撇开僵在空气中的拉扯，穿好浴袍，

“P'Bright，你今儿能不能先回去？我只是有点过敏了，没事，真的。”

Bright听他这么说，不经笑了出来，但这个笑几乎是立即失了颜色，显得狰狞，嘴唇上的那道疤刻着 阴鸷，让人不寒而栗，

两个人无声地面对面站在，这种僵持让每一秒都显得无限漫长，见没有回应，Win语气里不知不觉带上了一丝急切，

“P'Bright，这么晚了，你回家吧，行不行？”

说着就要往外面走，但是Bright像雕塑一样定在那里，没有跟上来，

“Bright，你走，好不好，求你了。”带着哀求的声音已经开始有点发抖，眼睛里的惊慌像慢慢裂开一道缝儿的玻璃水缸，爆裂开只是瞬息。

突然，Win一把抓住Bright的手臂，就往外面拖，Bright狠狠甩开了他的手，反手将他按在了墙上，推搡中Win的黑发完全遮住了他的眼睛，惨白的脸色，咬紧的牙关让棱角分明的面孔显得更加锋利，冰冷得像他的体温。他一边发着抖，一边试图推开Bright，

”你烦不烦，让你走，听不懂么？“

”让你滚！“

最后这一句几乎是吼出来的，他自己也吓到了，瞪大着双眼，没收回的情绪和控制不住的烦躁让他觉得恶心，

Bright把一直哆嗦的Win钳进怀里，不管他一个劲儿的挣脱，

”嘘，别怕，别慌，没关系，是我，冷静点，冷静下来。深呼吸。“

Win的劲儿是很大，但是Bright今天依旧占了上风，怀里的人从一开始紧绷的挣扎，慢慢松下来，依旧一个劲儿求自己离开，然后再渐渐的，或许知道Bright的坚决，不说话了，呼吸声很沉重，一下一下，直到平缓下来。 Bright轻轻拍了拍Win的后背，松开了一点点，见没有动静，才完全放开，似乎刚才已经耗尽了他的气焰，也不知道该如何收场，他木木地站着，眼睛里弥漫着雨雾，显得那样恍惚，Bright摸了摸他的后脑勺，柔声说，

”好，现在先去洗澡。明天还有工作，别着凉了。“

Win默默地点点头，被Bright拉进了淋浴房，Bright伸手去脱Win的衣服，Win的眼神清明了一些，

“我自己来就好。”

Bright抬起脸，凑到Win的面前，看着Win的双眼，眼神仿佛能把Win钉住，插进他的脑子里，嘴里说话的热气拂过Win的脸颊，

”你什么时候变得这么客气了？你身上里里外外哪里我没看过？没碰过？“

嘴上说着话，手上动作没停，虽然放下来Win的衣领，但是转而直接插进浴袍的缝隙间，抓住Win的内裤，拉了下来，Win一晃神，来不及去拉住遮蔽，低头正好对上Bright的眼睛，里面的洞悉让他觉得刺眼，只得扭过头去，Bright站起身来，鼻尖几乎蹭到Win的小腹和前胸，

Bright轻轻剥开Win的浴袍，看见伤口时心里还是被狠狠掐了一下，他稳住自己的情绪，打开花洒，等水温适宜，他扶着Win的肩膀把Win推到了水流下，在Win的面前脱掉了自己的衣服。浴室里慢慢浮起来水汽，懒懒地上升，缓缓取代了原本清晰透明的空间，模糊了视野，花洒的水流打在身上溅到淋浴房的玻璃内壁上，在凝结后沉重的滑下，像是雨打在磨砂玻璃窗上，朦胧间透着暖意。微烫的水流让全身冰凉的Win一哆嗦，身体渐渐被水温融化开，内心的情绪也在悄无声息的溢出，不知道为什么，他的眼泪就这样慢慢的顺着水流安静流下，眼神里的迷茫渐渐被情绪染成了红色，Bright用双手捧着Win爬满水痕的脸，也许是因为水汽，也许是因为太过于复杂，他看得并不真切，他用大拇指轻轻往两边推开水迹，

“先别想那些，看着我，把注意力放在我身上。”

随之越靠越近，视线因为失焦而越发模糊，存在却越发具体，最终轻柔地吻住了对方冰冷的嘴唇，手掌间Win本来柔软的脸颊开始不受控的紧绷，颤抖，呜咽声从两人贴合的双唇中溢出，气息在隐忍中不安的窜动，压抑在胸口。Bright松开了Win的嘴唇，亲吻着他的脸颊，再慢慢移到脖子，颈窝，肩膀，轻柔细密的触碰落在渐渐找回温度的身体上，把他揽入怀中，胸口贴着胸口，他可以感受到心脏默默加速的撞击，他轻轻安抚着怀里的人，Win没有回抱住他，也没有拒绝他，室内的水声屏蔽了室外的雨声，带着温度静静流淌。

面对伤痛，并不是所有人都会去求助，或是接受外来的安慰。有些人更害怕的是这一面为人所知，面对善意，他们第一反应都是拒绝，他们宁愿自己安静地舔舐伤口，也不想被打扰。

我不要你在我落魄时来救我，我不想亲手毁掉自己苦心维持的光鲜，我只要在你的记忆中的我从来不曾如此狼狈。

这种坚强是孤独的，也会让人越来越孤独。

洗完澡后，

Win坐在巨大的落地窗前，看着雨水如水帘一样从窗面滑落，不给窗外景色一点露面的机会，像是这样就可以成为唯一的存在。Bright拿着一条毛巾揉着Win的头发，Win还是木然地坐在，静静地看着窗外发呆。Bright拿沾了酒精的棉签压在Win胸前的抓痕上面，同时凑近了轻轻地吹着气。看了眼Win，然而Win就像没有感觉一样，依旧沉浸在自己的思考中。收拾好一切后，Bright用指尖在Win的眉心点了一下，在他身边坐下面对着他，

“在想什么？”

Win回过神来，看着Bright的眼睛，微微一笑，“没什么。”

Bright眯着眼，点点头，“现在骗人也这么随意了。”

“为什么你们都喜欢说我骗人呢？”Win疑惑地看着Bright，“难道和你们想的不一样，就是我说在说谎？”

Bright摇摇头，“死不承认，算了，说说为什么你妈妈担心你？”

Win又笑了，“所以说你们很奇怪，明明是你们自己来找我说了一堆自以为了解我的话，而且你们心里都已经有自己认为对的答案了，还来问我，我说的你们又不信，然后又自己担心的要死，既然这样，你们干嘛来招惹我，我到底要怎么样才能让你们满意？”

Bright撸了一下自己的头发，把手撑在自己的身后，“那你的回答都是诚实的吗？你有试图让别人理解你的想法么？”

Win又转过头去看窗户，微微歪着头，

“这真的有那么重要么？人不都是只听得见自己想听的。有些话说过了，没被注意，好像它就不曾存在过。有的时候我真的希望我的记性不要那么好，可以像你那样轻松自如的说，我忘了，我不记得了。但是只要发生过，我就是记得，但同样一件事似乎每个人记住的部分都是不一样的，在别人嘴里，那件事情好像就可以是另一种解释，那些忘掉的部分变得无足轻重，随着时间的推进，还会强化那种认知，就像这件事就是这样的，而非只是那个人的理解。说到底，那些理解不过只是选择性的。”

Win静静的说着，Bright却可以看到Win内心的波动，

“Win，别人对你的理解，首先是建立在你的表达上的，你告诉别人的越多，别人对你的理解越到位越贴合，如果你选择不告诉别人，不让别人理解你，别人获得的信息量有限，随之而来的，为了填补这种理解上的渴望，别人就会在那个先前的不到位的理解上加入自己以为的臆想和推论，那个可能不是和真的你相关的，但是先入为主，人对自己认为的事情一项有着一种执念，不是那么容易否认它的正确性，慢慢的，他会认为那个就是你，而你为了不让别人难堪，迎合了别人对这个理论的坚持，所以那个别人眼中的你，离原来那个你越来越远，别人纵然有了妄想的错误，而你也是制造错误的推手，如果最后连你自己告诉别人的都不是真的你，那别人眼中的你又怎么可能和那个真正的你有任何交集。别人是可能没听见，没在意，但你自己得去再强调，告诉别人你的想法。理解必须建立在诚恳真实的信息交换上，有些事情你要让别人知道，而不是让别人去猜，他们不是不能理解接受，而是他们根本没有想到那样的可能性，而你也压根没考虑到他们会接受的可能性。就像今天我妈告诉我她早就知道我们俩的事情了。她没有生气，没有反对，她依旧很喜欢你，她只是觉得我不该瞒着她，我也曾很害怕她会受到刺激，但事实上并没有那样的事情发生。”

Win听着Bright的话眼神里惊讶慢慢变成了一种嘲讽，

“真是太可笑了，竟然两个妈妈都看出来了，我们真是做得够明显的了。我的担心还真是自作多情，是不是我们俩早该手牵手的招摇过市？告诉大家我们早就上过了？是不是世界上所有人都对我们在一起没意见，就我不识好歹？”

“Win，这一点都不好笑，你到底怎么回事？如果像你说的那样，你妈妈都可以接受了，你怎么还是这个样子？”Bright有点看不懂Win的状态，

Win落寞地笑着摇摇头，

“是呀，我只是有点困惑，好像一瞬间这个世界和我理解中的完全不一样了，好像我认为对的、应该做的，一下子都不重要了；而我认为错的、放下的，又有人要我赶紧捡起来，但我已经不知道自己扔在哪儿了。父母一直以来都对我很严格，我在很小的时候，也很任性，死不认错，因为我真的没觉得是我错，那时候爸妈就会很严厉的教训我，告诉我什么是对，什么是错，一开始我还是坚持自己的想法，我的对错和他们认为的总是有着区别，他们就很生气，家里的氛围就因为我一个人变得压抑，即便我说赢了，那种氛围依旧让人开心不起来，我的辩解最终也被概括为不懂事，不成熟。一次次的类似情况让我觉得好累，就因为我一个人，一家人都不开心。说赢了又怎么样，它带来的成就感和随之而来的烦闷相比不值一提。我慢慢发现，让一切变得简单轻松的最快的方式就是妥协道歉，顺着他们的心意，这样我才能从那种诡异的氛围里解脱出来。后来不管我做什么，只要我第一时间顺着他们的心意，套着他们认为的对错去对待，他们不仅不会怪我，还会说我成熟懂事。原来到底什么是对的一点也不重要，成熟懂事也如此简单，当我意识到这点后，我发现我的生活反而轻松了，家里再也没有因为我而起的争吵和压抑，这样他们也开心，也会觉得自己是很好的家长，家里没有矛盾，只有和谐，我是他们开明用心培养出来的乖孩子，他们更喜欢那样的我。我也慢慢从一开始的抗拒变得越来越认同，我认为只有那样才是对的。但是后来Mick出生了，他们养Mick又是另一种方式，Mick比曾经的我还要肆无忌惮，但是同样的事，他们责备他时眼中竟然带着笑意，那种无限的包容让我不知所措。为什么我不可以被那样对待？还是说他们只是不喜欢那样的我？我以为是我自己想太多。我知道他们是爱我的，他们喜欢我现在的样子，只有我可以这样顺着他们的心意，这几乎已经成为一种本能，他们的一句话，一个眼神，我就知道自己该怎么做，就像已经不知道如何对他们说不，他们的满意和认同已经成了我所有的快乐。

但是，

今天我妈妈却跟我说她宁愿我像弟弟那样，我那些自以为是的优点，我的察言观色，我的顺从在她眼里竟然那样的勉强和多余，依旧让他们操心，让他们为难，他们说我让自己变成了他们的傀儡，原来我依旧是他们眼中的失败品。你不知道当我说我要学经济学时，他们是多么的开心，现在又觉得后悔了？觉得我太顺着他们了，他们完全可以让我去学 **自己** 喜欢的，原来是我 **自己** 想太多了，是我 **自己** 非要去学这个我根本不喜欢的专业，还要到处跟别人装可怜，把锅甩给他们，我竟然可以做得这么恶心！还说他们错了，他们还会有错的时候？原来他们也会错！哈，真是太荒唐了，太可笑了。我到今天才发现这一切只是我的自作多情，我的付出不过我的一厢情愿。我这十几年的努力和放弃也不过寥寥一句，‘对不起，我们错了’，就可以代过。那会不会再过一段时间，现在的一切又会被否认，他们的想法又变了，那么那时我又该怎么办？我都不知道该怎么回答她，似乎一切习惯的方式，都不再适用，说什么都是错，即便他们说自己错了，我也没对过。”

嘴上轻松地说着，脸上自然地笑着，但他的右手不自觉地又去挠自己的心口。Bright把Win的右手拉过来握在自己的手里，默默听他说，

“其实想想，也没什么好难过的。就算我学了建筑又能怎么样？家里我就可以放下？以后需要有人接班，我一窍不通，他们就不会遗憾的说，要是当初去学经济就好了？家里真的有需要我的时候，我就可以一点不管不顾？我就真的和自己想象中那样喜欢建筑学？我就一定可以在建筑方面有所建树？是的，我喜欢设计，我曾经可以不吃不睡的画，每一刻都是兴奋的，但是你不知道吧，等我真正可以自由自在的画时，我已经很久画不出来了。Velence很久没有新品，就是因为我什么都画不出来，每次坐下来，脑子里就是一片空白，那种热情我已经彻底忘了，我讨厌这样的自己，我甚至在想是不是幸亏当初听了爸爸的建议去学经济学，不然我会因为自己的自以为是更加失败，成为家族的耻辱，还是要靠他们来救我。我不像你，你永远知道自己要干什么，你也敢去做，我不敢，我看不到我自己的价值，我的顾虑太多，我也不想让他们为难。其实也是我自己没用，是我自己贪恋做一个乖小孩的舒适感，什么都不敢碰。”

微微低下了头，已是深夜，可能真的是有点累了，窗外模糊的光晕也越发暗淡，

Bright轻轻掐了一下Win的脸颊，“你如果那么没用，我为什么还会喜欢你？”

Win无奈地笑笑，“你是不应该呀，是你还不了解我，把我想得太好了，现在知道了，倒胃口了吧？后悔还来得及哟！”

Bright看着那不如以往完美的不在意的笑容，把捏在自己手里的Win的右手轻轻松开，大拇指滑过Win的手背，抬起眼，

“你知道为什么我会说你说谎么？别人会被你的笑容骗了，但我从来只看你的眼睛。“

Win低头想把手从Bright的手中抽走，但没能得逞，被反向轻拉了一下，Bright的眼神透着警告，Win只好保持原来的姿势，

”我看人，从来不是听别人说，是我自己用眼睛看，用心去感受，我不知道你以前发生过什么事，我只知道我认识的那个Win很勇敢，虽然从没拍过戏，第一场戏紧张到不能呼吸，仍能以最快的速度适应镜头；很有毅力，能在1个月瘦掉10公斤；很认真，可以在几个月内从唱歌菜鸟变成专业歌手；很聪明，看事情总是比我全面，上节目还会提醒我注意很多细节；很阳光，让我也变得爱笑；很细腻，能感受到我情绪的波动，默默支持我，帮助我。这一切在你告诉我刚才说的那一切后，都没有变。这些都是你确实做到的，你比你自己想的要更好，更有能力。虽然以前你看不到自己的价值，但现在你还看不到么？那么多的人爱你，支持你，因为你而快乐，虽然我不希望你是通过这种方式认识到自己的重要，但是的确通过现在粉丝的爱，你应该能发现自己有多重要，多出色。别人的认可是可以让我们快乐，但不该是快乐的全部。没有什么是不变的，人的想法，对待事物的方式都会随着经历改变，我们有时连自己在想什么都未必弄得懂，更何况别人的想法呢！也许不用很久喜欢我们的粉丝就不再喜欢我们了，难道那时候我们就什么都不是了？那些曾经因为喜欢而产生的共鸣就不珍贵了？难道就因为别人变了，我们就得随之改变，不管那是好或是坏？“

”我希望你自己知道自己有多重要，让别人认识真正的你，而不是去迎合别人心中的你。认可如果总是来自别人，在意总给了别人，那你自己在哪里？Win，我不会骗你说你没有错，不管你父母如何教育你，这的确最后都是你的选择，我们都会犯错，没有人的人生是计算好的，你永远无法预测，你想得再多也想不全。父母也会犯错，也会让我们失望，但你要相信他们最终是爱我们的，只是可能有时用错了方式，所以你要和他们沟通，而不是一直顺着他们的心意。那些被放下的坚持并没有让你轻松，轻松只是假象，你内心真的一点也不折磨？明明你没错，还要认错，那些慢慢积压的误解和委屈真的不会在某一天爆发么？如果你一开始就坚持住，改变你父母对你的看法，那之后就他们就不会那样对你了，当然你妥协，之后他们也不会再责怪你，但区别就在于前者你再让别人更加理解你，后者，你剥夺了他们理解你的机会。我知道你很爱他们，即便你的内心已经产生恐惧和压力但是你还是很爱他们，因为爱所以你才能为了他们放下那个真实的自己，但是Win，这样不行，那种恐惧和压力会慢慢消耗你对他们的爱，他们也不会因为这种不纯粹的爱而快乐，消耗到最后只剩勉强和难过，你一定也不希望这样。”

“未来是不可预测，我们很难为它做好准备，但是至少我们可以选择变得更好或者更坏。我也不是生来就这样，我也做过很多后悔的事，伤害过很多人。即便是现在我还是时不时要为自己的愚蠢埋单。有件事情可能没有任何人知道，但我想告诉你，我花了很久的时间才不恨我的父亲，是的，我这样的人也会恨，也会放不下，我也纠结过为什么别人可以有一个完整的家，而我没有？为什么他们不可以为我多做点？为什么我要每天过得那么辛苦，而别人只要跟爸妈撒个娇就可以得到？我也恨自己长着这样一张脸，每次我从镜子里看见它，就想到我的父亲，我去和别人打架，把这张脸撞得血肉模糊，心里却有种特别解恨的快感。我宁愿自己没有这样出众的皮囊，只想拥有最简单的幸福。“

回忆涌现，捏着Win的手紧了紧，透过他的眼神，Win依旧可以清楚的看到曾经的那个男孩有多么的不甘心，然而这不甘很快被另一种温柔融化，

”但是我最终放下了，因为用来恨他，用来想他们为什么不为我做到的，又有什么用，都是过去的事了，我没有能力去改变，人都会想着自己没有的，有了又想要更多，才会陷入痛苦。而这种痛苦，这种恨只会伤害到我自己，和那些还陪在我身边的，守护着我，爱我的人，这样对他们，对我自己都不公平。那不如想想那些事情，我如何为我自己做到，记住我自己到底是谁，应该承担什么。那些痛我不是不记得了，我只是不希望它们成为我生活的重心，我希望当自己想到它们的时候，会更有动力变得更好更强。我有更重要的事情，更加和我相关的事情取代它们在我心中的位置，比如如何实现自己歌手的梦想，如何让妈妈不那么辛苦操劳，如何让我爱的人更加快乐。”

虽然没有明说，但似乎最后那句话显得那么直接，明显到Win不敢去看他的眼睛，手心微微出了汗，

”Win，我希望你明白那些事情，都是过去的事情了，我不希望你活在过去，过去再痛，再快乐，都是过去的事情了，我们都得学会和过去的自己和解，以前的遗憾不是让我们浪费时间后悔和难过的，而是告诉我们如何成为更好的自己，如何过得更好。现在遇见的困难，只要我们想解决，去着手解决，就一定能有办法克服。而未来那些还没发生的，也一定会有它积极地一面，既然这样，为什么让那些明明还没有发生的事情限制我们当下的快乐，有那些纠结犹豫的时间，也许我们已经可以创造很多很多美好的回忆了，将来不管发生什么，至少想起来，依旧会觉得快乐，那不就够了！”

Bright用另一只摸了摸Win微干的头发，

”我希望你可以好好地爱自己，不要等别人来爱你，那你的爱才会让你觉得轻松，也让接受者感到真正的快乐，因为那才是你真正的想法。任何真实的东西都不用费力去维持。没关系，慢慢来，我知道改变并不容易，不论是你对待你家人的方式，还是你对待你自己的方式，我希望你去尝试，别否认了改变的可能性。虽然我不知道你到底为了什么才突然放下原有的生活进入娱乐圈，来拍《2gether》，但那对你而言一定很重要，也这证明了你是不甘心的，一成不变的人生不是你想要的，而你也是有勇气去改变现状的。而这些事情只要你意识到了，任何时候开始都不晚。你已经在变成更好的人了，不要让过去的自己来怀疑你自己。相信我，一切都会好起来的。“

Win看了眼Bright，叹了口气，两只手捂住了自己的眼睛。窗外，雨滴下落的越来越缓慢，窗外的夜景越发清晰，雨声渐渐变小了，似乎也不忍心让这个只是想让所有人满意的男孩这样伤心，不忍怪罪，只有心疼。放下手，Win默默站起身，像是在水里待了太久，需要站起来时会感到沉重，但随之而来的凉意又会让人清醒，

“我知道了，今天很晚了，雨也快停了，我们就说到这里吧。你回家吧，我的车可以借你开走，明天还有工作。我没事，真的，睡一觉就好了。”

Bright看着Win的侧脸，

“你这样睡得着么？”

“睡得着。”Win转身去拿车钥匙，“说不定明早起来后就会后悔今天的幼稚。”

“怎么睡？用你之前减肥时的方法吗？”Bright一针见血，刺得Win一时语塞，

”既然雨还没停，“Bright站起身，悠哉地走到Win的身前，轻易地隔着浴袍的袖子捏住了Win的手腕，猛地一拉，拖着Win往房间方向走，

“不如，

我来帮你吧......”

To be continued


	9. 雨停

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 怒翻章节，什么，肉已经是第二章的事了？小破车安排起来~~~事先说明哈，作者真的不擅长写肉哈，凑活着看看就得~纯属自己写得开心~人么，自己开心比较重要，哈哈哈哈哈~
> 
> 吃一份零食，觉得太好吃了，还没吃完就想着得赶紧多囤一点；去一个地方旅行，觉得太美了，旅程还没结束就担心以后能不能再有机会来；嗑一对cp，觉得他们太美好了，才关注很短的时间或许连他们究竟是什么样的人都不知道就担心以后要是他们be了，自己该怎么办？……其实或许那包零食吃完时已经腻住了，再也不想吃了；旅程结束后下一次又会发现更好玩的地方；这对cp还没be，就已经跑路了。想得长远，不一定总有那个必要。
> 
> 每个年龄段有每个年龄段的状态，可能现在想起来会后悔的事在过去的那个时间点会显得理所当地，而过去的那个时间点曾后悔的事情，现在想来不觉有些庆幸，还好那时候一根筋的做过了，不然可能现在会觉得遗憾。所以作者不认为回到过去可以改变任何事情，机缘巧合之下，一切该怎么样还会怎么样，即便弥补了一个遗憾，也会有另一个遗憾被你发现，就像是终于买到了一个玩具，就不会想再买一个更新更好的么？曾经作者很喜欢玩过山车，去主题公园都是从最刺激的那个开始坐，但现在是绝对不会再坐了，也没了对那种刺激的追求，想起过去的那个在过山车上不肯下来的自己甚至有点后怕。但记忆中的那个时候除了开心还是开心，那种心动和释放也是别人无法理解的。那时候也不是不知道可能存在的危险，不是没有看过《死神来了3》，也不是没有人劝作者别玩了，可那个年纪就是这样的自我，而现在虽然会后怕，但还是庆幸自己在那个敢玩的年纪都充分的玩过了。有时候我们遗憾的不是没有完成的那件事情本身，而是没有在那个年龄去完成，而是没有和当时还在身边的某个人一起达成。珍惜当下年龄的心理状态，有什么想做的事就去尝试，失败了，丢脸了，都不要紧，这比只留下一个“如果当初……”都好太多了。时间过去，不要轻易否定过去那个自己，过了那个时间段，用不一样的心理状态再去加以评估，不能理解也属正常。
> 
> 到这里，看到章节的名字，同好们应该懂的，都虐完了，之后的走向我们一起边走边看~

Bright把Win拉进卧室推倒在床上，不容置疑地压了上去，

Win赶紧用一只手抵住Bright的胸口，“Bright，你别这样，今天不行。”

Bright没看他，自顾自的撕扯着Win的衣服，同时嘴角勾起一抹邪魅的笑意，

“我听说过这样一句话，在床上的话都要反过来理解？”

Win看着贴上来的脸，赶紧撇过头去，声音带着恳求，

“别这样，我们会后悔的。”

不急着下一步，而是看着Win的眼睛，伸手从床头柜不显眼的一个隔板里拿出Win藏在那里的安眠药，在Win眼前一晃，随后扔进旁边的垃圾桶里，探过来的眼神无辜中藏着寒意，让人心里一抖，冰冷的声音在Win的耳边流连，

“以后让我发现你还吃这个，我会让你知道什么才是真正的后悔。”

Bright温热的手背贴着床单，插进床面和Win的后颈之间，捏住Win的后颈，轻轻的揉捏着紧张的肌肉，挤压带来的微妙的电流感顺着脊椎扩散开，身体不受控的开始放松开，脑子里紧张似乎也在被渐渐揉散开。另一只手捏住Win的下颚，掰过Win的脸，下颚的酸痛感胁迫着Win看向对方的眼睛，

“你不是说和爱的人在一起，时间很短也可以么？为什么我不行？”

澄澈的瞳孔中有了颤动，Bright继续说，

“问问你自己，Win，你真的希望我像你说的那样放弃，真的希望看着我去爱别人？”

我当然不想，但是......

“我知道你是喜欢我的，我等你亲口告诉我的那一天。”

话音刚落，两只手腕被铁钳一样的力度固定在头的两侧，Win挺起脖子抬着头想挣脱，然而双手感受到的挣扎，让Bright越发兴奋，他毫不犹豫的吻住Win的嘴唇，一点点的深入，掠夺着对方口中的气息和坚持，压制着越来越弱的对抗，慢慢把Win的头推进了枕头里。直到他们都快喘不上气时，Bright才松开了口，从上方看着一脸惊慌大口喘着气的Win，因为缺氧脸憋得通红，不断起伏的前胸上本已经凝血的疤口周围此刻又浮现一片红晕，Bright得逞的垂眼看着眼下的一切，

“Win，我喜欢你，但我不喜欢以前和我上床的那个你，那个时候你的眼睛里有很多东西，我看不到你喜欢我的样子，从现在开始，我希望你和我在一起的时候，眼睛里只有我，体会我给你的每一种感受。”

趁着Win还在反应他的话，Bright低头衔住了Win右胸上的那一点，湿热的舌头轻轻摩挲着敏感的凸起，不经意间舔到了Win的伤口，淡淡的铁锈味在口中弥漫开，血气催化着兴奋直往脑子里冲。内心深处狼性的绿焰越烧越旺，而完全没有准备好的Win在这种带着点点刺痛的酥麻感中，身体微微颤抖，口中不小心溢出的声音让他赶紧死死咬住自己的下嘴唇，Bright抬起头，鲜红的舌尖顺着Win牙齿的咬痕一舔，下唇被松开，带着水声被Bright吸入口中，舌尖痒痒的在丰润的唇面上勾画，顺势又是一枚深吻落下，卷动着对方的舌头，不给他一点闭上嘴的机会，手掌感受到的挣扎也渐渐散去，惊慌的眼眸也渐渐染上了情欲。Bright的嘴唇贴着Win的脸颊，刷过他唇边的黑痣，蹭过他的鬓角，一口热气哈进Win的右耳。Win身体不觉一紧，灵活的舌头暧昧的舔绕着Win已经杠红的耳根，撩动着Win的耳廓，齿尖摩擦咬拭，耳垂被含入口中，细细吮吸，转而湿热感又向耳道蔓延，刺激像千万只长着触角和四肢的蚂蚁，密集的，争先恐后地往脑子里爬。抓不住他的节奏，Win耳边的红色已然快速扩散到了全身，出了层薄汗。眼睛紧紧地闭着，眼球不安的转动，嘴唇微张，舌尖粘腻的抵在下嘴唇内侧边沿，不时触碰着微凉的门牙，气息杂乱无章的断断续续进出，难耐的微微扭过头去，但角度却更方便了Bright的挑逗，Bright的声音带着诱惑的温度在耳边萦绕，

“这么敏感？看来以前憋得很辛苦吧？放松，乖，我想看见你真实的样子，Win，你要学着慢慢把他放出来。”

这个声音在脑子里回响，迷失中Win已经渐渐分不清那到底是自己的声音还是Bright的声音，他只能照着那个声音的指示做。

好热，涌上脸颊的血液似乎快冲破毛孔喷出，耳朵里自己的心跳声像是钟摆，撞击着鼓膜而且越来越快，自己快跟不上那个频率。每一个触碰都直击内心深处的渴望，以前那些可以轻而易举被扼制住的反应，现在已经开始完全失控。随着被压在胸口的那口气被哈出，身体彻底松塌了下来，捏紧的拳头散去了最后一丝力气，渐渐松开，Bright在Win的耳边幽幽的说，

“上了你那么多次，你猜我学到了什么？Win，我要让你知道上床和做爱的区别。“

随后微烫的嘴唇顺着Win因为扭头而绷起的那道韧带细密吻下，鼻尖刮过微微颤抖的一格一格的胸骨，辗转到了胸前，小心的避开胸口的抓痕，松开一只攥着Win细嫩手腕的手，指尖在右侧那一点上有技巧的摩挲，舌头触及着左侧的那一点，温柔的啃咬了一下后，带着力度的吮吸着，舔弄着乳晕。手掌贴着胸部往下，刷过的肌肤之下像有什么在逐渐沸腾，轻压在微微抬起的小腹上，感受着这具身体上升的温度。再往下， 慢慢的用指尖在Win大腿内侧的软肉上沿着轮廓上上下下的滑动，滚烫的手心按压他的大腿根部，揉捏时轻时重。Win的下身已经涨得不行，前端不断有液体渗出，濡湿了干燥的内裤，Bright的动作虽然不急不缓，极其的有耐心，但是脸上的汗水和暴起的青筋无疑出卖了他真实的内心状态，他也在忍耐。

抬眼看着闭紧双眼，皱着眉头，努力控制着自己的Win，每一个撩动虽然作用在对方的身上，但是带来的反应却是互相的，就像他们使用着同一副身体，吸入同一口空气，轻易就可以感知到对方的需要，如何去满足显得如此自然而然。Bright扯开那最后的遮蔽。敏感之处湿热紧密的包裹让Win的脑子几乎炸开，他猛然睁开双眼，挺起脖子往下看，他不敢相信Bright在为他做着什么。

疯了，怎么可能，为什么？

情欲席卷着深深的罪恶感撞得他头昏脑涨，再也无法思考，用最原始直接的方式吞噬着他最后的理智，眼前深爱之人的禁忌画面，让他感受到了前所未有的兴奋。

完了，

停不下来了。

他最终屈服于内心深处被囚禁却从未停止叫嚣的欲望，释放激得他头重重地往后面仰去，身体不住地颤抖，眼前一片猩红。Bright直起身子满意的看着此刻失控的Win，借着刚刚的湿滑，手指小心的缓缓推进了Win的后庭，Win还未软下的下体也被一把环住，推开层叠，拇指尖在前端打着转，滑到前端和层叠的连接系带处不断抚摸勾弄，随之而来的刺激感让后庭的动作显得不那么难受，Win已经没有了丝毫反抗的能力，身体不听使唤的酥软着，快要超出临界点的心跳让他口不能言语，提醒着他这一切是如此的真实。即便闭着眼睛，眼泪依旧溢出眼角，还没来得及滑过太阳穴，就被他玩笑中想吻多次的嘴唇止住，火热的舌尖循着泪痕回到眼角，刷过眼睑和颤动的睫毛，在上面落下轻轻一吻，随之产生的轻微压力让眼前微微一黑，像那个人黑色深渊般的瞳孔，会轻易坠入却带着安全感。发烫的额头被吻住，亲吻磨过眉骨上的疤痕，和对方唇角上的那道完美契合，脸颊蹭着对方汗湿的肌肤，滑腻间流转着暧昧，不知道下一个触碰会落在哪里，异常敏感的身体和内心被飘忽不定的接触蹂躏着，即便是对方发梢无意间的垂落，在皮肤上轻微的刺痛和拖动都显得那般撩人。在体内搅动着的从开始的排斥，渐渐被接受，然后慢慢被渴望。

毫不留情地挺入时Win嘴里发出的破碎之音被Bright尽数吞入口中，他从未被Bright这样残暴的吻住，像是下一秒就会被他抽干身体中所有的血液，掐住咽喉，窒住呼吸，那种浓烈的情感的容不得一点抵抗的将他贯穿，好像置身暴雨中，只能被淋湿，被吞没。Bright的一只手从他头侧经过，死死压住他的头顶，另一只手与自己的手十指交错紧紧扣在头的另一侧，每一次撞击都压在Win的敏感点上，Bright像有用不完的力气一样，持续的撞击，一下比一下疯狂，Win渐渐承受不住这样的刺激，被注入的情欲在他体内不断膨胀，他觉得自己快喘不上气，张开嘴想放出些压力，却又即刻被乘虚而入，密不透风的堵住，伴随着火一般的纠缠，身体快要被撞得分崩离析，脑子里的所有思绪全都被烧断，只剩下眼前的人，眼前的事。无法做出任何反抗，也不想做出任何抵抗了，沉浸其中，Bright的脸渐渐越来越模糊，他有点害怕，搭在枕头上的另一只手用最后的力气攀住了撑在一边的Bright的手臂，掌心的传来的温度让他很安心，内心积压的一切陡然抽空，在一次次随波逐流的撞击中无声的堕入黑暗。

Bright看着失去知觉，眉头渐渐舒展开的Win，停下动作，小心地退出Win的身体，他还没有做到，但他知道那个人今天已经承受了太多，不想让已经很疲惫的人再受到伤害，明天繁忙的行程也让他选择自控。本想去浴室拿毛巾帮Win擦一擦汗湿的身体，但是他感受到了手臂上的一丝力气，那个力气松松垮垮，他可以轻易推开，看着Win安然的睡颜，眼神里浸润着温柔，轻轻摸了摸Win的脸颊，

“好，就这样吧。”

用床头的纸巾简单擦拭后，便在Win身边躺下，帮他盖好被子，轻轻护住熟睡的Win，看着眼前这个让他心爱又让他心疼的人，手臂微微收紧，让他的脸颊贴着自己的胸口，用下巴抵住Win的头顶，他觉得似乎他们从来没有如此靠近，过去那个莽撞的自己和多虑的对方却在潜移默化中成为彼此的解药，过去那些迷茫的一切，终于有了意义。

曾经走得跌跌撞撞，不知道所作所为的意义何在，却也只能被时间推着一路前行，可能只有过了那个时间段后，某天，某次机缘巧合，遇见了某个人，面对了某件事，那些过去的碎片才能拼凑出不一样的画面，模糊的灰色也渐渐黑白分明。但也所幸那时候的你和我都是那时候的你和我，我们都做着这样或那样的努力成为现在的自己，即便现在看来过去是多么的不完美。因为只有那样的轨迹，才有如今我们的交集。

他又闻到了Win身上弥漫的淡淡的无花果的甜香，闭上眼睛，

“别怕，一切都会好起来的，有我陪着你，都会好起来的。”

夜已深，雨已停，只剩下残留在屋檐的雨水，不时下落，破碎，消失，一声一声，催人入眠......

To be continued


	10. 雨散

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 生活中总有些事情让人急躁，减肥了好几天，饿得见了人都觉得真香，但体重计显示的斤两就是纹丝不动；拔了智齿，完全长好前总要等待慢慢消肿；一份邮件发去相关部门总要等上个几天才有回复，好不容易等到了回复，却又是转到下一个部门的又一次等待；下了单的货品突然没货，钱又不给退，只等耐着性子等补货，问了一次两次三次，回复都是轻飘飘的一句“对不起”；反复的疫情，让人哪里都去不了，干什么都缩手缩脚，难得痛快……有些事情也许有发挥主观能动性的空间，但同时也有很多我们都无能为力，只能选择等待。会感到烦躁是很正常的，但同时我们需要告诉自己it takes time。这些时候都会觉得希望时间赶快过去，希望的结果赶紧到来，可是过去的也是我们的时间，应该谁都不想老得很快吧？！很多事物的特别就在于it takes time，也许瞬间给了你，它在你的心目中也就没有那么重要了，也会被以同样的时间长度遗忘。就是这些时间的耗费，精力的占用让它们显得来之不易，才会在我们的记忆里留下踪迹。当因为时间而产生急躁，试着告诉自己，it takes time， and it is getting better as time goes by.
> 
> 有时候一方想让另一方接受自己的观点，希望越快越好，最好说完了就能让对方按照自己说的做，但这种情况基本上不存在。看到对方不接受，如果想再多说两句，想着再多说两句也许就不一样了，结果是越说越多，越说越激动，越说自己反而越生气，没能解决问题，同时听这些话的人最后那些对方想传达的话没记住，脑中只留下对方叫嚣激动的嘴脸，这段对话原来的意义也就变了。就像要儿女“感恩”从父母嘴中说出和做儿女的自己说出是完全不一样的感受，很多事情都不能被简单的灌输，而要慢慢的去感受。“为了你好”这句话会让人觉得烦，就是因为它总被直接的说了出来，那份好应该默默的被对方体会到是“为了我好”，才是真的好。而劝别人接受之前也得劝自己完全接受别人完全不会接受的的可能性。说多了，说过了，都会让一切适得其反。
> 
> 最近的一些消息似乎在预示着《2gether》会有下文了！！！这这这，不用多说也知道作者快魔怔了！！！作者真的要求不高，能一起工作就已经很欢乐了，如果真如传闻中那样也哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈！究竟怎么回事，我们边走边看～

清晨，阳光穿过一夜后已经干燥透亮的玻璃，洒在Bright的脸上，眼睛未睁开，就能感受到一种毛绒绒的暖意，可以看见一团橘红色的光晕在黑暗中闪动，嗅入的气息带着淡淡的温度，附上了暖暖的甜香，让人想揉进被子里，忘了睁开眼的冲动。感觉到抓住自己手臂的力量松开，Bright才睁开眼，看不到Win的表情，只能感觉到，贴着胸口和脸颊分离时，空气钻入的微凉，带来清醒。怀里的人默默转过身去，背对着他躺着，不知道在想什么。Bright闭上了晨起依旧干涩的双眼，手臂从后边环住了那个背对他的身影，下巴撒娇一般蹭了蹭Win的头顶，一觉醒来总让人变得柔软。

“还记得我们才认识的时候，拍海报，我都抱不住你，你那个时候真的好壮，我都怀疑到底谁才是攻。没想到现在即便你还是比我高1厘米，但抱住你已经显得轻而易举了，这种感觉真是很奇妙。会让我自恋的觉得，你在慢慢变成更适合我的人，而我也想慢慢变成更适合你的人，也许任何改变都需要一个原因，不然那些早就知道的道理，听再多遍也索然无味。”

Win依旧很安静，Bright也没有再说什么，只是感受着这一刻的安逸，一会儿后，怀里的人似乎想起身，但是被Bright按住，

“别动，想了这么久，也没想好说什么吧？”

手臂中相抵的力量顿了顿，散去，又顺从的被他的手臂压住，Bright的微笑在阳光下显得格外温暖，

“没关系，我也没有急着要求你回应我什么。能告诉你的，我都告诉你了。接下来的事情就是你自己的事了，虽然我很想好好保护你，不让你受到任何伤害，但我知道那是不可能的，我既做不到，你也并不需要那种保护，我能做的就是像现在这样陪在你的身边。很多事情还是得信任你，让你自己来，慢慢想，慢慢去感受，想不想改变都在你。我的快乐很简单，你不用为了我做任何勉强，不要刻意接受我，也不要刻意推开我，如果可以，我只想你让自己开心点。”

随即松开了手臂，坐起身，转头看了看Win的侧脸，无奈地摇了摇头，上手揉了揉Win的头发，

“你呀，真是，我从来没在别人身上花过这么多心思。”

背后拥抱的收紧感散去，床上少了一个人的重量，心里却并没有觉得轻松，Win揪住被子的手又紧了紧。但随后，床上的重量回来了，一只手抓住Win的肩头，掰了过来，Bright的脸从上方看着Win，光线中，依旧没能完全睁开的眼睛，眼皮还有些微肿，下面落着睫毛浓密纤长的阴影，性感的嘴唇习惯性微微撇着，凌乱的头发带着一丝软萌，和他健壮的上身形成对比。Win看得有点迷，

“帅吗？”Bright看着暖阳中Win略显朦胧的眼眸，

冷不防的一句窥探了自己的内心，Win的脸一下红了，

Bright俯下身，手钳住Win的下颚防止他扭过头去，门牙咬住自己的下嘴唇外延往内一滑，这个距离甚至可以清晰的听见齿尖与唇肉摩擦的声音，

“诱惑我？”

大拇指贴着Win微干的唇面滑过，触感从指腹传递到心底，落了半拍，

眼睛依旧淡定的裹着甜度品尝眼下的反应，

“你这样，是很危险的。“

看着Win眼睛里的不知所措，Bright忍不住笑场，

”不逗你了。“

稍稍直起身，视线移去了昨晚留下的伤口处，叹了口气，”没脑子，今儿得下水呀！“

从刚才下床去拿的药箱里把防水创可贴拿出来，小心地贴在伤口上，Win看着他认真的眼神心里随着胶布与皮肤的拉扯也被轻轻的牵动。上一次他为他贴创可贴，他们的身份还是Tine和Sarawat，那时候虽然伤口是假的，但记忆中他的眼神似乎和现在一样，一直没有变过。

贴好后，抬起眼，光影晃动间，指尖轻轻捏了捏Win柔软干燥的脸颊，

“Win，对自己好一点。”

今天是和Gus一起拍BrightWin Inbox，本来这个时间段报的有雨，但最后只有满天的阴沉，雨水散去，但天空依旧没有放晴，只是像没有情绪一般素着脸，又像要发作但又有所顾忌，隐忍不发。

两个人虽然在镜头面前默契互动依旧，但是私下的时间里彼此间显得沉默了一些，Bright一个人坐在沙滩上，基本上一直泡在水里，而Win一个人坐在沙滩的躺椅上，安静的看着眼前发生的一切，会让人很好奇他到底看见了什么好看的场景，值得他这样的目不转睛。Gus觉得现在实在有点过于安静，而且这两人都没什么给粉丝路透的想法，咬咬牙，还是得自己亲自来，便掏出手机，拍起来Win，和Win交流两句，纵使自己伶牙俐齿似乎也难以勾起Win的交流欲望，几句话也就被对方礼貌的封顶了。。今儿真是奇怪了。。以前没觉得这人这么难聊起来。Gus总算在Bright那里找回来点安慰，Bright主动拍了他和自己，但是明明Win就在旁边，Bright偏偏就是避开了那个角度，这两人在玩什么？吵架了？但是转场，就完全不是那么回事，Bright还一个劲儿装可怜，一会儿是在水里站都站不起来了，一会儿又是翻到水里去了，关键是，Gus单独去拉他，他还不起来。。非要Win也去拉才站得起来。。呵，Bright什么时候弱鸡成这副德行。。Gus想想心里都发寒，想着自己都看不下去了，你Bright竟然还能做得出。。过会儿又看见某人泡在只能露出一个头高度的水了，还举着手里的相机帮Win拍骑水上摩托的照片，Gus越发觉得自己的智商已经不够用了，这两个人到底是什么情况，就像他俩这营业方式还能这么火，也是清奇！结果就听见已经站在沙滩上看着Win骑着摩托艇越来越远的Bright嘴里嘟囔道：

“他骑得太远了，下次我得跟着去。“

一阵凉风袭来，Gus石化~

Win骑着摩托艇回来时，看见Bright向他走来，还让他坐在他的身后，再次带着他向海平面骑去，当骑到身边的工作人员都看不见的时候，Bright的声音夹着海水的咸味传来，“抓紧了。”随后把自己抓住坐垫的手拉到了腰间，抱紧了Bright的腰，脸也随之离Bright的头更近了，侧过来的脸，带着磁性的嗓音跟他说，

”私奔么？“

Win笑了出来，这种感觉很生疏，却带着莫名的悸动。

我知道你只是想让我开心，虽然生疏，但我已经可以慢慢感受到放下那些情绪后，每一句话似乎变得更加纯粹，我曾经费力的解读和自我劝说如一道屏障，反而并没有让我更明白你的意思，其实你告诉我的一直都很直接，很简单。不小心让你看见了不想让你看见的那一面，不知道为什么那些藏在心里尘封已久的话也就这样轻易的就说给了你听，心里空荡荡的，虽不知道该怎么面对，也觉得异常轻松，而我好像也在以一个不同的方式重新认识你。

之后他们开始每天忙碌的为2gether的fanmeeting排练，同时也在为F4进行拍摄宣传，这种感觉很奇妙。一方面2gether的排练，让他们找回来Sarawat和Tine的存在，熟悉的一切仿佛让他们回到了从前，一方面又在慢慢接受着新的身份，塑造着又一个不一样的自己，是开始也是告别。一天彩排时助理姐姐又搬来了一大束花，是粉丝团送给Win的，知道Win花粉过敏，但可能还是要拍照反馈，就先放在隔间里，跟Win说了一声，正要转身离开，被Win叫住，接下来Win请她去联系的事情，让她吃了一惊但心里觉得其实这个孩子早就应该这样做了。当天Win的推特粉丝官方账号就发布了通告，强调了Win对花粉，鲜虾，灰尘过敏，请粉丝不要再送相关的礼物了。那天晚上Win一直焦虑的刷着手机，网上的粉丝反应比他想象中要好太多了，他仰在床上，这种紧张后的轻松，意料之外的被理解，让他感受到了一种陌生的暖意，手机屏幕又亮了，

那个永远置顶的对话框弹出一句话，

“是不是忘了猫毛？”

Win的嘴角上扬前，眼睛里的神采已经悄然溢出，

“没有。你知道为什么。”

“因为Ame？”

“不是。”

“？”

“因为 **Ametawin** 。”

“😂”

这天Bright如往常一般把要在自己家里团建的安排提前发给了Win，但是不同以往的简单回复”知道了“，这一次，Win回复的是，

“我会准时参加的。”

而Bright看着Win的回复，没有多问，有别于以往的担心和介意，Bright感受到了，也许需要改变的不只是Win一个人，他释然的看向趴在腿上的Ame，抓了抓她肉乎乎的小脑袋，回复道，

“好。记得带口罩。”

那天Mick还一直粘着Win，要Win也带他去玩，Win拗不过他，只好答应了，一路上他完全没能听得进Mick的一一发问，答也是前言不搭后语，在电梯里他已经开始有点进入放空状态，旁边的Dew和Nani也觉得今儿这Win似乎比平时安静了不少，和他身边第一次见面，却已经像是老熟人一样滔滔不绝的Mick一对比，更是明显。Bright的妈妈时隔很久在家里见到了Win，Win局促地站在Dew高大的身影背后，马上就要轮到他进门了，知道了Bright妈妈的态度似乎让他更不知道该怎么面对她，只能强撑着一脸乖巧的笑容，深吸一口气，然而还没等他把这个笑容送出去，他就被妇人抱住了，分开后，她声音里掩盖不住的开心，

“怎么这么久不来家里玩？”

Win一时不知道说什么，

“因为，因为......"

Bright妈妈眼中的笑意深了几分，一只手轻轻拍了拍Win的手臂，

”没关系，知道你们工作都忙，以后常来玩，家里就我们几个老人家，最喜欢热闹了。“

Win夸张地笑了笑，点了点头，低头时眉头努力的压了压，没能说出一句话，也只有这样才能抑制住另一种情绪的奔涌而出。

Nani和Dew站在客厅里默默对视了一下，互相的眼神中都附上了些许同情，来了这么多趟，这种待遇还真是一次都没落在他俩身上！

Dew内心OS： 果然还得好好向P'Win学习。

Nani内心OS：如果妈妈下次抱我，我该说什么？

晚上结束前，他们一起在天台合了影，这是他们F4私下第一次合体，大家都迫不及待的发起来状态，Dew发状态的同时，一抬头，看见了Bright看着发着状态的Win的眼神，心里咯噔一下，赶紧埋头给Nani发了一条私信，

“撤。”

偷偷看向Nani那边，那哥最大的优点就是不管发生什么事都是那个泰山崩于前而色不变的表情，

”Ok！“

只见Dew站起身，说时间不早了，自己得回家了，Nani也站起身，说他们同路，一起走。送走了Nani和Dew，趁着喝了一肚子汽水的Mick去洗手间的间隙，Bright凑到了Win的面前，撩了一下Win被晚风吹得有些凌乱的头发。

“看那两人多识相，谁让你带Mick来的，不然就剩我们俩了！”

Win手臂松弛的搭在阳台的扶手上，轻笑着摇了摇头，舒出一口气，

“今天，开心么？”

Win转过来脸，面对着Bright，眼睛在暗夜中显得格外晶亮，他伸手捏住Bright的脸颊，嘴角的弧度牵出酒窝的显现，指尖暗暗发力，力道让默默有所期待的Bright龇牙咧嘴，

“你猜！”

便转身勾住去完洗手间的Mick的脖子，留下捂着小脸蛋的Bright，去和Bright的妈妈和舅舅告别。

曼谷有几天没有下雨了，雨水渐渐散去，雨季也在渐行渐远，有些东西或许也在随之慢慢消散......

To be continued


	11. 雨濡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 本章Win视角。写2020年10月26日和2020年10月27日。
> 
> 一颗糖果，一部手机，一份工作，一个伴侣，一段时光......TA们都不会陪我们一辈子，不要害怕失去，因为最后都会失去，想着会失去所以拥有时不要太理所当然。往前走的路上我们都是不断地拿起，再放下，离开时，都是一个人离开。所有的这一切所产生的记忆和感觉都会留在我们的心里，虽然好像最后手里还是空空，但心里却是满满。
> 
> 同好们听过赵浴辰的《可乐》么？写这一章的时候总会想起这首歌。
> 
> 对于一些事情我们都会有自己预想，这种预想都是带有个人色彩的，进而影响了自己对于事情的判断，但现实完全可能不是这样的，就像死活不敢给孩子吃的垃圾食品，孩子可能吃一口就不感兴趣了，根本就不爱吃。不要被自己的臆想吓到而止步不前。而且就算现实和想象中一样，又怎么样？甚至比想象中更恐怖都是可能的。该来的还是回来，不如坦然接受，想好如何应对。
> 
> 生活中总有我们想做的事，我们不想做的事，我们不得不做的事，其实它们也并不是互相独立的，想做的事情中总有不想做的部分，不想做的事情中也总有不排斥的部分，所以处于任何一个情况，永远都不会妨碍我们找到自我满足的方法。作者觉得能具备看清事物本质的能力也没什么，若能变通思路，不沉溺其中，能凌驾于这之上，活出另一种潇洒才是真厉害。
> 
> 作者开始听雨声的时候还都是自己用手机录的，自己放来听一听，后来会去rainymood.com听，再后来，网上轻易就可以搜索到各具特色，制作精良的雨声循环视频。时间推移，当曾经的纯粹被裹上越来越华丽的外衣时，初心不忘方能淡然远行。同样他们也会有越来越多的光环，希望我们和他们依然记得爱上的到底是什么？来日方长，我们一起边走边看～

** 2020.10.26 **

躺在床上，天花板的白色和脑中的空空荡荡很合拍，直到公寓的门被带上，发出沉闷的响声。虽然他提前很多天就告诉我，他要去清莱拍摄两天，我们不会见面，但是直到现在我才有了实感。犹记得当时拍《Still 2gether》的时候也拍过相似的一幕，虚幻照进现实，果然一切还是不一样的，脱离了Tine的身份，我也会觉得“不过两天而已”，连去门口送他都懒得起身。他离开时道别的尾音好像还没有消失殆尽，跟我说，有事找他，只要手机有信号时就会回复我，我无奈地看着他收拾的背影，

有事的话，不应该找身边能帮上忙的人么，找在老远深山老林里有没有信号都不知道的他，有什么用。

但依旧回复他，“我知道了。”

他走过来，点了一下我唇边的黑痣，

“你又知道了？！Win，你其实不知道。”

我还在疑惑时，他就调皮地跟我招招手，“要记得想我哟！照顾好自己。”

闹钟响了，得起床了，坐起身，掀开被子，膝盖上的绷带是他早上起床时换的，伤是之前和Mick出去踢球摔的。当时我睡得云里雾里，听见他还在那里嘟囔个没完，听着听着又睡着了，被念了好几天，他依旧可以把这件事拿出来说。想起那个家伙细数有哪次我跟他出去踢球摔成这个样子时的自豪，真是有点哭笑不得，男生有哪个踢球不摔跟头，断手断脚也是正常的，他说的那个样子才是不正常吧！

走进洗手间，灯光下镜子中金棕色的头发还是让我有些不适应，把我本来就很浅的肤色衬托得更加白皙，黑发了很久，这样的改变被某人背后叫了好几天“小黄毛”。。搞得我现在一看见自己的头发，幻听一样的反应出某人的声音，“小黄毛”。。

洗好澡，我收拾停当就出门开车去公司，和往常一样，外面站着很多粉丝，今天有点没心情，所以我在车内戴上帽子，墨镜，口罩，把自己捂得严严实实，我知道他们还是会认出我，但至少这样我就不必勉强自己做出一个又一个和自己心情不符的表情，我知道他们为了来看一眼我付出了很多，但我也开始慢慢懂得什么是我能为他们做的，什么是我不一定要去满足的。我依旧对他们抱着特别的情感，我感激他们的爱，尊重他们无时无刻的出现，但是如果那已经超出了我的承受范围，我也会让他们知道，那不是我想要的。就像那天我去参加学长的毕业典礼，被一群人跟了一天，虽然我很无奈，可我并没有生气，我可以体谅他们，不会让他们难堪，同时我也会让P’Eed去帮我联系粉丝会，告诉他们我的态度。他们眼中的我似乎不如以前温和，不过大多数人都能理解，体谅，我们都得找到一个双方都觉得舒服的相处方式，那样才能长久，要想的我还是会去想，但我感受到不对劲时，我也会提醒自己打住。

走进公司，他不在的这两天我也没有闲着，公司帮我安排了一些单人的直播活动和拍摄，一样还是忙碌着，这种感觉还是有些不习惯，虽然以前也会有我一个人去参加的活动，但是只要是工作日，一天内我和他总会有见面的机会，他可能在上一个楼层的办公室做着别的工作，甚至只是在摄影棚的门口玩着手机等我结束。而今天真的就只有我一个人在这个偌大的公司里独立工作，之前在Woody的采访里，他说过，和我工作也会很开心，但是如果要他一个人工作，他也完全可以。当时听他这么说，还是有那么一些黯然，知道他说的是对的，这才是我们以后的走向，最终都要面对的那一天，真正到来了，我又是否可以像他那样坦然和自信？一天的工作让时间过得比想象中快，我在休息室里吃着盒饭，刷着手机，看到他和《长大了》团队的路透视频，他软乎乎趴在床上，休息时一直在盯着手机，睡着了还抓着手机。。特别的小孩子气，他真的很适合这个节目。他其实也有告诉我他到哪里了，在干什么，但可能因为两个人工作的时间对不上，他那里信号又不稳定，回复后都会过去很久才有反应，或者忙起来忘了也就不了了之了。都是被人群围住的人，也不会有什么事。

今晚上的和路雪（千层雪）直播是和P‘ Godji合作，她很照顾我，一直在和我说话担心冷落了我，也一直习惯性的抛出一个又一个的问题指向他，即便是单人的工作，他的存在感依旧很强烈，我也很配合她，但是在问到特别的那个人是谁，我知道我应该说什么，我也知道大家想听什么，说出来似乎轻而易举，但是我偏偏没有那样说，问题过去，看着 P‘ Godji恨铁不成钢的眼神，我心里也觉得神奇但也窃喜，这似乎和以前那个我的反应不太一样，其实不过就是一个场面上的答案而已，只是”特别“而已，有没有问”爱人“，何必那么认真，我甚至在回答的过程中还在犹豫要不要那样回答，但最后我还是没说显而易见的那个答案，这个”特别“在别人的眼中可以变成各种意思满足他们各自的心理，但在我心中的”特别“，说出来，他们也不会懂，不如不要宣之于口，不要让它只沦为一句轻飘飘的场面话。我一开始的时候也不太懂为什么他并不是很配合营业，我们也没有像我以前看过的别的cp那样营业，但我们却依旧可以被喜欢，后来我慢慢明白，正如他说的那样，真实的东西不需要费力去维持，无需刻意为之，而人也都会因为真实而感动。

晚上直播结束，我工作就结束了，Line群里的朋友叫我出去聚会，我也没什么事，回公寓也只是一个人，就去了。到了聚会场所，人比想象中多，我本就是爱热闹的人，比起一个人待着，我更喜欢和朋友在一起，但现在可能因为我工作的原因，聚会上围绕我的话题比以前更多了，相关的合影，签名也会在聚会中出现，就像这种聚会变成了工作的延续，本来私下的聚会，也会流出很多的现场照片和视频，都因为其中有我而被传播开来，这些时间中的我也要更加小心。我以前一直很体谅大家，能配合的我都尽量配合，但是今天话题引向了一个让我很不舒服的方向，还和他相关，我不愿谈及，玩笑间糊弄过去，大家又都识趣的打起来哈哈，谈起了别的事情。我看着大家有一搭没一搭的聊着天，竟然觉得有点无聊，索性滑起了手机，可能之前冒犯了我，大家都没再把话题引到我身上，把手机上所有的新消息读完了，时间已经过去了快10分钟，抬起头，大家依旧是我低下头时的状态，有一搭没一搭的聊着天，那一刻，我觉得似乎我在或者不在这里并不重要，而今晚我也并没有因为这样的聚会而感到高兴，我在大家打算去下一家玩的时候找了一个借口提前回公寓了。

用钥匙开门的时候，手里的钥匙串的重量还是让我再习惯性确认一下是不是少了哪一把钥匙，然后才反应过来少的是哪一把。之前有天和他约了在我的公寓见，我在外面耽误了点时间，到公寓的时候就看见某人坐在门口玩手机，旁边还竖着他整天背来背去的大吉他，发现我回来了，眼睛从下往上看我的样子就像等着被人捡回家的小猫，我拿出钥匙，把上面的备用钥匙拆下来，丢到他手上，一边开门，一边假装随意的说，

“以后，进去等吧。”

我有偷偷去看他的表情，没有让我失望，冷静到不正常，

但那张话痨的嘴：“你就不怕我哪天晚上偷偷去你公寓把你……”

额，突然有点后悔。。

不得不说，回公寓时，看见黑漆漆的冷冷清清的房子，打开灯，可知的空无一人，和刚才的热闹相比，心里还是有些落差，有点后悔自己的冲动，不然这会儿正在外面嗨，而不是独守空房。但回来都回来了，就早点休息吧，也不早了，如果还在外面嗨，喝了酒，第二天还头疼，晚上兴奋的睡不着，又不能吃安眠药，明儿要是起不来，又要耽误工作了。

洗完澡出来时，外面已经下起了雨。

我用毛巾揉着自己的黄毛，坐在桌子前，上面的一摞白纸依旧干干净净，以前那摞白色让我感到压力，越着急越是脑中空空如也。有一次他看见我对着那摞白色发呆，在我背后用手指敲了一下我的头，我回过头，他弯下腰，

”我其实一直想和你合作，要不要和我一起试试看？“

我叹了口气，”我都自身难保了，还拖你下水？“

他一脸当然，“嘿，所以呀，请好好加油，对我负责~”做了个susu na的动作，就飘走了。。

那句玩笑似真似假，可也从那天起，那摞白色不再让我那样急躁，这本是我自己想做又喜欢的事情，如果真的能和他一起推出新产品，那对我们的意义都是不一样，我也有过这样的想法，被他说出来，实感更加明显。虽然我依旧脑中没什么想法，不知道从何下手，但是心里渐渐有了做些什么的动力，我开始去了解，去发现，去观察与之相关的一切，而不是坐在原地，不是想着想着思绪就飘去了别的地方，下一次又是这样的循环。我开始慢慢去寻找自己曾经的热情，渐渐的，原来的空白有了色彩的浮现。

看着窗外的夜色，突然也有点庆幸自己选择离开人群，躲过了这场雨，也一个人让自己安静下来，想点自己的事情，独处其实也没有那么孤单，如果你的脑中思绪不断，在哪里都会感受到充实，所以那个家伙才会那么宅吧！

我打了个哈欠，看了眼手机，他可能又不在信号区了，回复已经是几小时前的了。我躺在床上，外面的雨下得很安静，雨水一点一滴润湿着干燥的玻璃，让它变得柔滑，雨声一丝一扣濡湿着我的思绪，那种感觉就像是听见他平缓的对我说出每一个字。想到那些下雨的夜晚，身体依旧记得那种小腹内轻微的痛感，隐隐地，悄然生长。

闭上眼，又睁开，拿过床头柜上的手机，打开天气的app，

还好今夜清莱无雨。

* * *

** 2020.10.27 **

早上醒过来，还没清醒透，就觉得痒，手比脑先行，下了狠劲挠了过去，等着爽，结果一下子就把膝盖上才长好的疤整个儿给揭掉了，疼得陡然清醒，一手的粘腻，伤口血直往外溢，赶紧抽了纸巾按住，又是一波冷汗。。唉，好不容易好得差不多了，疤周边都开始翘起来了，这下又得重新来过。。说来平时都是他提醒我要注意，时不时还会问我有没有包好伤口，没了某人的提醒和检查，昨晚上洗完澡就没再裹上，难怪总觉得少了点什么。一瘸一拐的下床翻出药箱，把伤口处理好，也算正式起床了。家里什么吃的都没有，出去吃，这个样子又没心情，不知道哪里来的冲动，我收拾好后开车回了家，下车时，绊了一下，刚好被出门的母亲看见，她有点惊讶地看着我，过来扶我，

”Win，腿怎么了？你怎么回来了？“

我见也藏不住了，就说了实情，腿伤着了，所以回家蹭饭了。

饭桌上，Mick这个肇事者竟然还一脸不屑地嘲笑我，

”哥，我都快忘了你和我出去踢球这么回事了，你现在来告状，你这小嫩腿还没好，也太娇气了。“

父亲略带严肃的看着Mick，

”是你把你哥带出去玩的，让你哥受伤了，还好意思这个态度。你又不是不知道你哥现在的工作性质，这样拍摄会很不方便的。“

母亲止住父亲的话头，

”你心疼儿子就说心疼儿子，扯什么拍摄不方便。Win，马上让家里的医生来帮你看看，怎么这么久都没好，别是感染了。“

我根本不敢告诉他们是我自己不小心手贱揭了疤，不然还不被Mick羞辱致死。。赶紧放下手里的不住往嘴里送的勺子，安慰他们真的已经好得差不多了，今儿主要是回家和家里人一起吃早饭的。父母也就信了，我看得出他们有多么的开心，虽然只是平常不过的一件小事，短暂的一个早餐时间，彼此间的对话自然的来回，都是平时会说到的一些话题，却让这个早晨显得温馨。

吃完早饭，我要去自己的房间里拿点东西，经过家里的照片墙时，我看见了一张照片，止住了脚步。那是我们一家和Bright在10月18日那天Kun-Gu 2gether Live On Stage结束后的合影。那天母亲给我发消息，说一家人想和Bright合影，去找我家人的时候，他看着我紧张的样子，不觉苦笑，

”去见你家里人，你紧张个啥？你这让我情何以堪？”

见到他时，他们并没有太多的对话，只是礼节性的问候了，如果我没记错，当时父亲看了眼母亲，虽然严肃但依旧亲切的拍拍Bright的肩膀，拍照时还让Bright站在了他的旁边。

父亲很少在家里放外人的照片，我不知道母亲对他说了多少，或者他接受了多少，但只是这样就已经是一种认可。父亲走到我的身边，和我一起看着墙上的照片，手习惯性的搭着我的肩头，语气平和的跟我说，

“要是有空，可以带他来家里做客，如果他只有周末有空，我们家庭日也可以来。看他在台上只是看到咱们家的栅栏就慌成那个样子，实在太失礼了。”

我想到那天他回答时漫天飞舞的动作，也笑了出来，

“好的。”

父亲没有再多说什么，拍拍我的肩膀，往大厅走去。看了眼他的背影和墙上的照片，我转身向与父亲相反的房内走去。回到我的房间，关上门，里面依旧整洁，可能早上有点折腾，我躺在床上想休息一下。被那张照片撩起的思绪还在继续。我们的演出到了第二天18号，家里人都来了，但我不知道是不是被氛围感染了，反而比17号要投入，没有因为家人在场而有所收敛。他一直唱歌的时候一直看着我，那个眼神可能也没人受得了，靠过去显得自然而然。

中场闲聊的时候，又谈起了那个梦，他又非要解释说他梦见的是Tine，以前我也都会这样劝自己，但同样的一句话从他嘴里又一次说出来，那一刻我心里说不上的有些异样。随后我也讲了自己的梦，其实那不是梦，我只是偷换了地点，不是在家，而是在我的公寓，看见他眼中的慌乱，我幸灾乐祸，玩心大起，又说了他来过我家，的确有时候保姆车会带着他来我家门口接我，他也的确看过我家的栅栏，我当然知道说出这些会有什么样的反应，看着他手比嘴还快的样子，报复的快感一下打消了刚才的异样。

当天我们一直在跑来跑去，节奏很紧张，没有时间觉得累，我们后来要靠着吸氧来维持，最后氧气罐也不够了。在我崴了脚，他来找我的那个场景，我是真的有点体力不支，揪着他的衣服才勉强站起来，下台阶时还是不小心滑了一跤，所幸被他撑住，但其间我感受到脸颊上他嘴唇的碰触，一下子看着他愣住了，他拍拍我的手臂，眨了一下不对着镜头的那只眼睛，我一下子反应过来，可是脑中还是蒙蒙的。好在这个意外在这个场景中不算突兀，最后灯光暗下来，那一刻似乎只剩下我和他，那句”我也喜欢你“到底是谁在说，到底是说给谁听的，我也有些恍惚。后来我看粉丝都在讨论我到底亲上去没有？或者我们拥抱的时候不会想亲上去么？我也问自己，真的没有过这样的冲动？

活动结束，我们俩要去和赞助商见面，不见他人影，我跟着助理的身后去找他，在一个角落里，我们看到了抱着家人在哭的他。我们本来想等他收拾完情绪再过去，但是都过去好一会儿了，他还在那里哭，我们都没有想到他会这样。在人前，他的脆弱往往只是一闪而过，虽然他也曾经这样无助的抱着我哭，但只有这一刻，画面像被定格，不断强化和放大，恨不得插进我的眼里，处于旁观者，我才真正看清楚。想着刚才他的感言，“没有一天是容易的”，只要再往下多说一个字我想他就绷不住了，但他立即强行转折，说是粉丝的爱让他挺过去了。好像每次他都是这样，他其实和我一样害怕被别人看见自己的那一面，稍微露出来一点，就赶紧收回，上一秒还在哭，下一秒就可以笑给别人看。那天也是如此，助理去叫他，提醒他还有工作。而再见到我的时候，他已经是一脸专业的笑容，似乎刚才那个人并不曾存在过。

一直以来他都是坚强的，比他想象的还要坚强，也用这份坚强支撑着我，但是他也有他的脆弱，即便他选择无视它的存在，也会说不知道，不记得了，但那个部分从来没有离开过他，就像那个雨夜谈起时他依旧会痛，他需要的不是发泄，而是那个缺憾被接受被他想要的快乐填补。他已经很直接的告诉我了，我明明知道他到底要的是什么，但我到底又给了他些什么？同样，父母只是想听我的真心话，但是我最后说给他们听的又是什么？我总用着我以为好的方式对待别人，却从没真正去了解别人到底要的是什么，我给的真的是他们想要的？一切都躲在一句“我以为”的背后，而就像我自己说的那样，我不也是说着说着就信了，以为那就是真实，而非我的臆想。早该感受到的，看到的，不想看到，也就当做没有看到。我那些反复的纠结符合了世俗，看似合理，不过也只是把自己的胆怯推给别人，而曾经我口中那些“别人”，一个又一个的事实证明并和我想的不一样，所以最后所谓“别人”也只是无辜的成为我习惯的借口。

我以为我是在为他着想，但其实我一直以来考虑的却并不是他，而是他们，是他以外的别人，即便那是他的家人，他的粉丝，他的事业，他的......我看得见旋涡不断扩大的恐惧，却忘了去保护站在旋涡中心的人。我也默认了把他推开后，过一段时间他就会放下，他就不会再为这些不值得的情愫而伤心，就像那些黑粉一样，默认了不过是几句话而已，他又不会怎么样。我们都习惯了他的坚强，进而透支着他的坚强而又不自知。这种透支的背后他真的像他表现出的那般不在意？如果我的不在意是假的，那他的呢？面对我的冷漠和退后，为什么他依旧可以笑得自信从容？他从来不会自我怀疑或是害怕？如果说我用笑隐藏自己的情绪，那他的笑又在压抑着什么？如果我一直给他的都是他不想要的，也是我自己并不情愿的，我这样做的意义到底是什么？就算别人真的像我想的那样，又怎么样？和他相比，我又真的那么在乎别人？那么了解别人到底是怎么想的？连父母我都不能完全了解，更何况别人？我又能真的让所有人满意？

他说他只是想让我开心点，而那些担心纠结的背后，我也只是想让他可以快乐，其实真的很容易就可以做到。饶了一大圈，这些浪费掉的时间里到底装着些什么？我以为我一直想得很周到，但这些我都没有想过，我一直在想的都是“别人”。

原来，我一直在用我自己以为的好，折磨他，折磨我自己。

不管对谁，我都一直犯着相同的错误。这些错误越滚越大，让本唾手可得的一切离我越来越远。

心里的苦涩随思绪慢慢涌出，一点点渗入肌理。那天后他的话和母亲的话一直在我脑海里回放，时间慢慢过去，淡化了情绪，周遭发生的一切都让那些话褪去冗余的枝叶，我才慢慢明白他们究竟告诉了我什么，而我又该怎么做。

敲门声想起，

“Win，我是妈妈，我可以进来么？”

我坐起身，

“可以呀，妈妈。”

母亲走进房间，手里拿着家里的药盒，即便我说真的没什么，她还是坚持要亲自检查一下，看了一眼伤口，

“又手贱抓伤口了吧？真是和小时候一样，伤口长好就是会痒，这么大了，还是这样。”

我不好意思地笑了笑，母亲还是这样，什么都逃不过她的眼睛，小时候虽然在外面闯祸，回家挨打，但是最后来安抚我，帮我处理那些伤口的，还是她。伤口长好都需要时间，那个过程会痒，会难受，会不小心又反复，但是它最终还是会长好，即便留下疤痕，至少再也不会像之前那样痛了，也会提醒我下次别那么不小心。

他们是不了解我，但是他们一直都是爱我的，不管是曾经肆无忌惮的我，后来内向寡言的我，还是如今就要离他们规划的未来越来越远的我，或许他们给不了完全的理解，但是他们依旧选择去慢慢的接受，如果可以这样，真的已经很好很好了。

母亲抬起头来，她的手轻压在我撑着床面的手上，

“Win，今天你回来，我们都很开心。”

我也把手覆在她的手上，

“谢谢你，妈妈。”

生疏感还在，但我知道它会也正在慢慢消散。

下午，

我和公司安排给我的健身教练见了面，为了F4的Kavin的角色，我被要求开始恢复肌肉训练，不能像之前那样干瘦了。月头上刚接到这个安排的时候我默默皱了皱眉头，不是因为我知道粉丝喜欢我长成什么样子，或是之后的健身要吃的苦头，而是第一时间反应出了某人曾经说过的一句话。

Maya颁奖典礼那天不知道主办单位为什么用大屏播放了我们第一版的预告，我看着之前壮实的自己和没剃干净的小胡子，回头看着大家憋笑的脸，真是感觉被公开处刑了。。当天晚上在我的公寓里，我几乎是心里想着，嘴上就说出来，

“如果我变回原来那个你抱都抱不住的样子，你会不会不喜欢？”

弹着吉他的他一下子走了音，愣了一下，爆笑，“我要是因为你女里女气的样子喜欢你，我干嘛不直接找个女的。。直接找宋慧乔就好啦~难道我真成了馋的是你的身体的变态了？”

我一个白眼翻过去，这人真是不能认真聊天。。没想到人家还凑过来补一句，

”再说了，变回以前那个样子，我就压不住你了？“

我那一刻心里真是阴恻恻地在笑，等老子练回来，看我不弄死你，等着后悔吧！

健身教练可能永远不知道为什么我来健身的时候都是斗志昂扬，精力充沛。训练日再晚也准时打卡。人都需要一个目标，一份动力，嗜吃如我，也能这样坚持，真得感谢某人。

晚上又是我不擅长的游戏直播，不过是换着法子死给别人看，还被要求看一个恐怖片的预告，真是吓到表情要失控了。。以前做自己不擅长的都很有压力，但现在我开始能慢慢去尝试不了解的，感受未知，游戏打得好也并不是别人的关注点，我依旧可以发挥自己擅长的部分，适合自己的部分，说自己想说的，和大家玩笑几句，轻松的氛围中我又完成了一次个人行程。

下班时手机上弹出一个消息提示，

“我回来了，在公寓等你。”

“好的。”

两天下来我们的时间差终于又对接上了。

去车库的路上跟在P’Eed后面蹦跶的样子惹得楼下一众粉丝起哄，回公寓的路上开车的速度比平时快了一点。打开公寓的大门，里面灯亮着，走到房间门口，门开着，他趴在床上正在睡觉，这一刻心里如他离开时一样平稳。我走到他的面前，蹲下来看着他压在枕头上肉嘟嘟的脸，忍住想掐上去的冲动。那种感觉仿佛是他并没有离开两天。他好像洗过澡了，身上的香水味淡了不少，头发还带着湿气搭在枕头上面，穿着我最近为了健身才买的无袖衫中的一件，左肩上的纹身斜斜的漏出来半截，我安静的看着他的脸，勾了勾嘴角。整天在我面前睡觉，他是真睡还是装得我一眼就可以看出来，便站起身，去洗澡。

等我穿着浴袍又一次站在床边，他还是保持着之前的姿势，我爬上床，侧躺在他的旁边，枕着自己的一只手臂。这一幕让我想起来《Still 2gether》里Sarawat和乐队去Dim的别墅集训的晚上梦见Tine的场景，不同的是那只是梦，而现在是现实。我们都做过彼此相关的梦，也都有意无意的让它们变成现实，我希望以后我们拥有的都不只是那些虚无缥缈的梦。

我趴在床上不着急的又看了他一会儿，然后身体微微前倾，嘴唇压在他无袖衫露出的那一半的纹身上，张开口，舌尖在上面轻轻一舔，感受到他轻微的颤动了一下，抬起头看他，虽然还是闭着眼，但是耳朵已经通红。

嗯，挺能忍。

我又凑近了点，吻上了他的嘴唇，

这次，你还能忍得住么？

To be continued


	12. 雨过

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 2020年11月15日，Woody Show上Bright说自己更善于调情。。作者当然不知道真实情况如何，总觉得他这样自信的强调又强调很可爱。很多时候，说自己胆大的人不一定胆大，说自己帅的人不一定帅，说自己...的人不一定...往往是那些总说自己不行的人。。嗯......默默地让人措手不及......默默地很恐怖......
> 
> 都多少事情是你真的想做，有多少事情你做的原因是为了得到别人的回应和认可？
> 
> 作者真是太期待Win将要送给Bright的生日礼物了（虽然同时也感叹这承载着世界人民关注的礼物真是会让人压力山大。。其实你俩默默地私下过作者也可以自己脑补得很愉快，当然如果能分享个一两秒，也甚好~），而且没人cue，Bright就自己说出来了。。养成系cp真是成长的很好！！！礼物到底是什么，我们边走边看～

其实Win开门进来的时候，Bright正趴在床上玩手机，想吓唬Win一下，也有点期待两天没见，对方的反应，赶紧关了手机屏幕，装睡，身体是一动不动，心跳还是随着对方越来越近稳稳的脚步声，越来越快，Win的气息在就在面前，但是没有一点动静，Bright也不知道是什么情况，想着是不是Win在忙什么别的事情没顾上自己，到底有没有看着自己，现在是不是该睁眼了，纠结中，突然听见，

人走掉了。。

然后浴室门关上，洗澡声传来。。

Bright真是被自己蠢哭了，楞在那儿半天不知道下一步该怎么办？去浴室找人？但这会儿会不会都脱干净？无奈平时嘴炮一流，真让他去，又有点不好意思。。不知道合不合适。。关键是去了要干嘛？自己明显已经洗完澡了，加入洗澡行列说不通。。就只是say个hi？嗯......到底有什么心思，自己还骗自己？这不好比以前，总是有个由头，但现在这个情况，也算么？被赶出来怎么办？硬上？不大好吧？！越想越纠结，越想越急，也没注意里面人洗了多久，时间也在他的纠结中一晃而过，里面的洗澡声又止住了，没多久，门又开了，Bright只得再接着装睡。感觉到床上多了一个人的重量，无奈闭着眼，不知道Win在干嘛，Bright觉得自己这个装睡的计划真是烂到不能再烂了，完全陷入了被动，两天没见Win了，人就在眼前，自己却给自己添堵，要是Win就让他这么睡了，然后难道说两个人就如此君子的睡到明儿早上？正当他快要放弃，已经打算睁开眼，假装被吵醒的时候，他感觉到背上的纹身的部位被柔软的压住，随后这柔软中伸出了更加绵软的触感和湿热，在自己的纹身上刷过，那一刻自己的脑子里嗡的一下，之前繁杂的纠结统统原地消失，手足无措中嘴唇又被封住，吸入的气息让他的身体已经起了反应。

去他的纠结，不能忍了。

嘴唇加深了这个吻，还是不够，起身压住了身边的人，睁开眼，对上的眼睛，清澈见底，只能看见自己的倒影。也许是因为自己的反应，Win的瞳孔中有了一丝涟漪，但依旧顺从的被他吻住，Bright松开口，挑逗道，

“这么想我？”

Win微微歪过头，换了个舒服的角度，也方便更好的看清Bright的表情，

”想。”

Bright有点意外今天Win的坦率，兴起，“那都想了些什么？“

Win一只手揪住了Bright的前襟，把他拉得离自己近了点，对着Bright诧异的眼神，门牙咬住自己下嘴唇的外延，往内一刮，Bright看着丰润的嘴唇从Win口中弹出，因为牙齿的摩擦，褪去了血色，留下淡淡的刮痕，之后血液又涌回，把原先淡淡的粉色冲染的更加红润，不禁喉结伴随着吞咽咕嘟了一下。

”想...你对我做这样的动作时，都在想什么?"

温热的气流喷在Bright的脸上，Win的眼神中的那抹笑意很淡然却又异常勾人，Bright虽然诧异，也被吊起了情欲，使坏的手伸进Win松垮的浴袍，一边说，

“那我来告诉......"

浴袍里面什么都没穿。。。

嘴上那句话还没来得及顾上说完，心里这句也没来得及反应完，手就摸到了Win火热的下体。完了，脑子已经不好用了，这是什么情况。看着Bright的样子，Win挑衅的笑着，撑起自己的上半身，虽然依旧处于Bright的身下，此刻却无形中让Bright有种迎面而来的压迫感，让他稍稍后退。浴袍松塌，从肩头滑落，露出一个肩膀，让胸前的白皙更加刺眼，锁骨撑起肌肤的起伏，Bright手中感知到的温度和眼前的光景让这件浴袍的存在已是可有可无。Bright看得眼睛都快直了，Win的食指勾起，看似要去托在Bright的下巴，实则在对方喉结处轻微一拨，

”在浴室里等了你半天，就是不进来。啧啧啧，P‘Bright，关键时候就怂了？”

Bright胜负欲顿然被挑起，本不知道要不要放开的手，稍稍紧了紧，指尖在前端一转，看着Win支撑身体的手臂抖了一下，脸贴了过去，

“你玩火？”

Win非但没退后，反而凑到了Bright的耳边，悄悄地对Bright说，

“你一直不来，所以我都帮你拓展好了，不进来么？”

Bright倒抽了一口气，比起应反应出的惊讶和不舍，他几乎是瞬间脑补出了Win站在浴室里将手插进自己身体里的画面，上涌的血气催促着他一口咬住了早就送到嘴边的Win细嫩的脖颈，贪婪的吮吸着，顺着脖颈的弧度缠绵于凸起的喉结，Win的头往后仰去，却是让接触的部分更加靠近，Bright手中的欲望也越发滚烫，耳边Win口中发出的懒懒痒痒的颤音，刺激着他的神经。当嘴唇爬上发烫的脸颊时，也许是情欲的上头，Win的身体开始往下坠，Bright的另一只手扶住Win裸露的那个肩膀，把他放回床面，手掌顺着肩膀滑到后颈时，嘴唇也贴上了Win的嘴唇，令他没有想到的是，Win张开嘴，回应着他的亲吻，手摸上了他的后脑勺，把他的头往下压，加深了这个吻。虽然被压住的是Win，但Bright觉得此刻的自己如此被动。没有时间多想，这一切都自然的发生着，像是他们本该如此，被需要的感觉也不再只是来自于一方。Bright不愿松开口，这是他从没体会过的感觉，只是浅尝便已毒根深种，两个人在纠缠中连呼吸的本能都快被遗忘，窒息的临界点上情事带来的快感被不断翻倍，冲击着两人的原本的承受界限。Bright手上的动作也随着脑中的疯狂带给Win不断地刺激，眼睛看见的世界只剩碎片，万花筒般不断融合，碎裂，旋转，变换，美得让人全身发麻，画面如烟花炸开的瞬间，Win在Bright手中释放，Bright感受到手中的湿滑，才松开口，看着在余韵中颤抖的Win，红肿的嘴唇，宿醉般的脸颊，迷乱的意识，手从Bright的颈部无力的滑落，打在枕头上，松松的弹了一下。Bright觉得自己的下身已经受不了再多看一眼，他从床头柜里拿出安全套，自从Win那次发烧后，他就再也没有直接射在里面过。拉起Win修长的双腿，压了下去，韧带的撕扯让Win皱了皱眉头，那里又随即被吻住，声音温柔的安抚，

“乖，不会让你疼太久的。”

虽然已经拓展过，被进入时的疼痛依旧让Win蜷起了身子，咬住下唇，嗓子里仍压出了闷声，手指紧紧扯住手边的被单，指节勒得劲白，肌肉的线条上附着细密的汗珠，他不想拒绝，但身体本能的排斥容不得他的半点私心，被劈开的痛感凿进了他的意识，把他死死钉住，一点点的牵动所带来的可能的疼痛都难以想象。Bright看着Win脸上的红晕又渐渐被惨白代替，虽然舍不得，但他知道犹豫反复只会更要命，当下体被完全包裹后，他松了口气，慢慢俯下身，这过程中热度在Win体内搅动，身体被压得弯成一个羞耻的角度，疼得他松掉了嘴里的那一口气，却又被有意无意的触及了那个敏感点，后庭与巨物紧密贴合，嘴里发出的呻吟也不知究竟是因为疼还是爽。Bright用额头抵住Win的额头，下身又往里捅了捅，Win被顶得抬起来下巴，嘴唇被一口含住，下一秒抽出时的空虚感让Win松开了揪紧的被单，手臂缠住了Bright的后背，在宽广的后背上游离，似乎只有最直接的触感才能证明对方的存在。被抱住的Bright又一次进入，对于这一具身体的熟悉，让他过于明白该去如何取悦，但他也从来没有真正得到过他想要的他，今天这种感觉正在慢慢淡化，虽然他看得不明白，可那种心动让他无比兴奋，哪怕只是这一点点他也绝不放过，每一次抽插撞击，背上的手臂都越缠越紧，指尖扣进他的肌肉，声音回应着爱抚。Win的下体被压在两个人的腹肌间随着剧烈的动作不断被磨蹭，最后连被进入的身体也在配合着律动，这如梦如幻的一幕Bright想都没想过，现在都正在发生，把他推向疯狂，推向沦陷，两个人高潮同时到来的冲击让他们只有紧紧抵住彼此汗湿的身体才能喘过气。Bright觉得自己从来没有这样被满足过，心里胀胀的，但就在这时，耳边响起Win的声音，

“真是疯了，竟然这么喜欢你！”

Bright心里被狠狠扯了一下，他一下子抬起脸，对着Win的眼睛，急不可待，

“别这样说，说得清楚点。”

Win看着他着急的样子，脸上浮现的笑容让Bright好像已经听见了想听的那句话，

“Bright，我喜欢你。一直都喜欢你，在我们认识之前我就喜欢你。”

Bright觉得自己的心快疼得裂开了，太多的情绪从中挤压而出，堵住了他的喉咙，连眼睛都酸胀到不行，

Win看着Bright眼神中的颤动，有点吃力的把压在枕头里的头微微抬起，吻住了Bright不知所措的嘴唇，轻柔细腻，让Bright眼中的晶亮变成了另一种情绪，

他掰着Win的肩膀把他翻了过来，用最后的理智换了一个新的安全套，压在Win光洁的后背上，问，

“你的膝盖好得怎么样了？”

“嗯，疤已经掉了。”

脑子的耐性已经不能够细想这句话背后的端倪或是去亲自确认，便直起身子，吊灯把他的影子打在Win的身上，覆盖住Win的身体，像是把他们融合在了一起。双手卡主Win的窄腰把他拉得跪在床上，不等Win反应过来，就撞进了Win的身体里，突如其来的刺激让Win扬起了头，也盖过了他左膝盖上伤口又一次撕裂的疼痛，随着Bright的动作，伤口抵着纱布在床单上死命的研磨，可以感受到血液磨出的滑腻，疼是真的很疼，不过那种疼痛感在情欲中显得并不明显，Bright的手不安分的在Win身上抚摸，撩动让Win没法专心，脑中本就所剩无几的防备，现在就像湖面薄到就快消融的冰面，一点点的热量或动作就可以让它瓦解，Bright的手滑到Win的前胸逗弄着敏感的两点，之后又去揉捏Win最近因为健身而越发成型的腹肌，Win手臂发软，撑不住自己，和脸一起压在床面上，姿势更加方便了Bright的进攻，后面传过来的刺激让他只想要更多，一只手裹住了自己性器，刚想动作，就被Bright用手钳住扣到了身后，

“看来还是让你太轻松了。”

之后的撞击频率和深度让Win再也不敢也无法忤逆Bright，自己还没有反应过来，就射在了床单上，而后面并没有停下来的意思，高潮后极度敏感的身体被不断地贯穿持续蹂躏，意识在晃动中越来越薄弱，时间的概念变得越来越模糊，只听得见心跳一下一下的记录着这一刻。他记得当Bright被抽干所有力气压在自己身上时，自己有转过头去看对方失控的脸，喘息中的接吻是他记得的最后的触感，陷入黑暗前，好在还是听见了那句，

“Win，终于！”

唉，他又让他哭了，不过这次......

来不及偷偷一笑，思绪就断开，没关系，他们还有时间，或许还有很久很久。

早上起来，Bright意识清醒过来就赶紧睁开眼，发现揽在怀里的Win，确认昨晚上不是梦，才松了口气，突兀的动作让Win动了动，但没醒，往Bright怀里又钻了钻，Bright心里化成一片，忍不住又去骚扰Win，Win在迷迷糊糊中被吃了豆腐，无意识的嘟囔在Bright听来都是一种鼓励。Bright刚想下一步，无意间碰到了Win的膝盖，只听Win”丝“了一声，眉头皱了起来，Bright听出来声音的不对劲，也觉得触感也很不对劲，掀开被子，床单上的血液已经干涸，抹开的痕迹看着就觉得疼，不用找，Win膝盖上的血疤触目惊心，本来很精神的小bai，顿时被吓回了原形。。

Bright都快丧失语言能力了，“你，你，这伤口不是好了么？”

Win没睡醒的眼睛微微张开，看了眼自己的膝盖，无辜地笑笑，“噢，我忘了。”

” **METAWIN！** “

和先前想象的惊喜该有的结局有点不一样，Win饶有兴趣的看着Bright阴沉着脸但小心又小心的帮他处理伤口，Win跟他解释清楚伤口这样的原因，同时想着法子哄他，说什么，Bright都不睬。之后一整天他们都一起工作，但Bright都在生闷气，气自己一手造成的状况，气对方依旧不会好好保护自己。当然，Bright工作时该配合的配合，该照顾Win的时候没有一丝怠慢，连Win的那个小包都帮Win拿着，就是话少了很多。Win对他的反应也并不生气，反而很是来劲。默默的坐在Bright旁边，在Instagram上发状态，看似以Win为主的照片，但其实是他和Bright的合照，里面Bright的存在根本不用粉丝像往常那样掘地三尺，就可以看得分明，Bright虽然依旧在生气，但是刷手机时看到Win发的状态，也的确有被哄到，他也很想和Win说话，可就是被情绪塞住了嘴，只好通过点赞表达一下自己的心情。曾几何时，两个人最不擅长的营业在有意无意间显得轻而易举，粉丝的心情可能已经不能用开心二字来衡量，GMMTV的高管们也觉得孩子们总算开窍了。这其中没有任何的勉强，看上去是发给所有人看的，但其实只为一个人的反应。

29号Win的淘宝直播是单人行程，Bright也跟着去了，看着Win拖着腿走来走去，Bright的脸色还是很阴沉，再看到Win和美女主持还有一堆工作人员姐姐谈笑风生，脸色更加恐怖，Bright平时冷脸的样子大家都习惯了，但是今儿的气场让人不敢去招惹。就连Win看到Bright那个样子，心里也是抖了抖。直播进行的很顺利，过程中Win被要求做了很多让人尴尬的事情，但他还是很配合，其实与其说是配合，不如说是他在想着法子借着机会逗对面那个poker face开心，看着Win傻乎乎的样子，Bright终于还是绷不住了，笑了出来，旁边的Boydtuan听着Bright越发猖狂的笑声，头都懒得抬，

“呵，再大点声，等着粉丝从背景声里把你认出来吧！”

Bright一下子反应了过来，现在像是整个人都松下来了，连这件事都忘了，又闭了嘴，

但Boydtuan并没闭嘴，

“Bright呀，你这装的生气也是浮于表面，这就撑不住了，想让你家那位来哄你，还得这样，你们俩要么不营业，要么这么明目张胆在节目里你来我往的，真是两个疯子，天生一对。“

Bright心情已经好到完全听不进任何揶揄了，只觉得这“天生一对”甚是入耳，看着对面的身影，脸上那个痴汉笑，看得Boydtuan心里发凉，默默劝自己，算了算了。

晚上回到Win的公寓，Bright把帮Win拿的大包小包的礼物放在Win的沙发上，对着同样坐在沙发上的Win说，

“你好好休息，明天一天都在Lazada工作，会很辛苦的。”

正要走，Win坐着抱住了Bright的腰，抬着头看着Bright的脸，

“不生气了吧？”

如果说生气其实是假的，那现在被Win蛊惑到一定是真的。。

Bright感觉这就不是一个疑问句，像是被老师训了的小孩一样乖乖地说，

“不……不生气了。”

Win并不意外，满意的转过头，用侧脸贴着Bright的腹部，

“我知道你其实并不是生气，是不知道怎么反应现在的状况，即便你知道我没有骗你，还是觉得很突然。我说的话不是上床 时的一时冲动，不管你怎么想，我还是要告诉你，这就是我的真心，以后我只给你你想要的，我会好好珍惜我们在一起的每一刻。”

Bright也不明白自己这两天到底在纠结什么，好不容易得到的却让自己如此的不安，那个伤口只是戳到了他的痛处，让他害怕付出的究竟是否能否让对方快乐，这种接受中有没有同情和勉强，他气的其实是自己连确认都不敢确认，生怕答复有点和自己想象的不一样，如今被Win一句点破，他们之间的此消彼长又一次让他明白他们互补的同时又是多么的相似。这种推拉让他们即便就在彼此的身边依旧保持着一个微妙的距离，稳住一种平衡。曾经他鲁莽的想打破这个平衡，虽然他已经觉得遇见Win用尽了自己所有的运气，光环突如其来，可是他还是贪心了，不算之后伴随而来的反噬，就算看似得到的，勇敢换来的，不过一个空壳，他也会问自己，为什么这点自知之明都没有？为什么不能安分一点？他不是没有想过退缩，却也执拗的摸索前进。他从没想过Win会成为另一个主动打破这个平衡的人，他习惯了给予，并不知道原来接受会是这样的五味杂陈。这也让他更加理解了曾经那个时间点上的那个Win。

不过对于好不容易得到的东西，谁不会有点患得患失呢？

有些话说给别人听，也是说给自己听的，他应该像自己曾经跟Win说的那样放下臆想带来的无端的恐惧。

Bright蹲下来，看着Win，然后又重新抱住了Win，并不像平时那样强势，多了一些依赖，如同希望从这个拥抱中汲取一些力量，

“Win，我想听你说你喜欢我。”

Win被这语气中不易察觉的怯生生逗笑了，猫化的Bright真的很可爱，Win用手指抓了抓Bright的后脑勺，

“你喜欢我！”

Bright瞬间被点着了，气得就要撒手走人，但被Win练了好些天的手臂紧紧箍住，这样大的力气和与之对应的依旧可爱的脸蛋让Bright只能老实待着，

“好啦，好啦，我喜欢你，多少次我都愿意说给你听。”

脸上的愠怒还没消散干净，身体已经先一步诚实的搭在了Win的身上，下巴搁在颈窝里，温度在肌肤间传递，他觉得自己已经很久没有这样轻松过了。

Win还是那样的了解他，轻易就可以调动他的情绪，一句话，一个动作就可以让他顺从。但不同的是，这份了解不再是单向的，只会给他们带来快乐，而非悲伤，也将陪伴他们走过以后的每一个雨天和晴天......

To be continued


	13. 雨别

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 不出意外的话，下一章就是大结局。作者想说的基本已经说完了，但是还有一个脑洞想写，所以再多写一章吧~
> 
> 人对另一半都会有很多的设想，但很常见的是，最后的找到的那另一半基本和这个设想相反，或是可以为了某一个人把自己曾经定下的和爱情相关的条条框框统统抛之脑后。
> 
> 试着和自己对话，我们很容易就可以感受到自己不开心了，相比于自怨自怜，越陷越深，任何风吹草动都可以为它助攻时，我们最好能及时止损，把自己从一种情绪里拉出来。去做点别的事情，哪怕强行听一些欢乐的歌曲，搞笑的影片，吃点好吃的......心情的加法就会展现它的魔力，而我们也会换个角度看问题。
> 
> 当然，如果还是出不来，可以试着不要顺着情绪想，而是反过来推，导致不开心的到底是哪一种情绪，是嫉妒？是背叛？是失望？是......刚识别出来的时候可能会抵触，觉得自己不是这样的人，不该这样想，为它们的存在而羞愧，没关系，这里只有你和你自己，承认没什么好丢脸的。拿嫉妒来举例，告诉自己，你是在嫉妒，那为什么要嫉妒？嫉妒产生了什么样的影响？要如何减轻这种嫉妒？你对这件事的相关判断和嫉妒有无关联？......这一系列问题会让我们冷静下来，更加了解自己，更明白行为到底的意图，进而迅速得到处理现状的方法。就像是一个字，当我们很专注的去看，会发现不认识它了。它开始分离成一个个部分，我们靠得越近，越能看清。当我们把这一笔一划刻在脑中，再抬起头时，它们又成为了一个整体。有负面情绪一点也不可耻，因为它们的存在，我们才能更加完整，去了解它们，也是在了解自己，别因为它们的出现而措手不及。
> 
> There are only two tragedies in life: one is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it.---Oscar Wilde
> 
> 本来就很期待BrightWin的F4，这下好了，看了预告更是等不及了！预告深得我心，作者最爱的西门天台场景直接在预告里就给作者看了，有没有！！！（有！！！！）Win宝宝演得太好了，有没有！！！（有！！！！）好看到作者人格分裂！！！Bright也是！！！Everybody HANDS UP！！！（冲出去，吼了一声，回来接着敲键盘）兴奋到词穷。。不多说，BrightWin Forever，他们的精彩，我们一起边走边看~

这是一个平常的夜晚，今天工作结束的早，Win有私人的聚会要参加，Bright本打算用这个时间回家好好陪陪妈妈。和Win在一起后，回家的时间不像以往那样多了。当然，他妈妈乐观其成，甚至还时常对他回家过夜表示疑惑，好像他已经不是这个家的人一样。。还会问是不是惹Win生气被赶回来了，语重心长地教导他，犯了错要承认，要懂得低头，不能死要面子。。压根儿没在担心是不是她儿子被欺负了。。不过他这张脸的确看上去不是好惹的，但无疑最近某人欺负的势头日益攀升。。果然还是自己太宠了？！回家的路上已经想好如何应对妈妈的一套说辞，也提前预定好了餐厅打算带妈妈去享受一下，结果到家的时候，一张压在一颗释迦下的白纸，简单扼要的告诉他，刚才的那些准备和安排都是多余。。

“我和你舅舅还有姨夫一家去泡温泉了，晚上不回来了，Ame让Aof带回家照顾了，你和Win玩得开心。”

Bright凌乱的看着这最后一句话，什么叫“你和Win玩得开心“。。妈妈你走得匆忙到连短信都没给你儿子发一条，但却没忘了磕你儿子的cp？！

拉倒，自己一个人实在懒得出去吃饭，取消了预定，从家里堆积如山的mamaok中选了一包，连泡都懒得泡，直接捏碎了打算干吃，无奈扯开包装袋又折腾了好久。。心里的郁闷又多了一点。滑着手机，往嘴里塞着面块，鼓着仓鼠脸，滑到妈妈的ig状态，一群人欢乐的泡温泉，气氛那叫个融洽，和自己当下的处境形成鲜明对比，不过还是点了赞，留了句，“我也想去。”

Instagram推荐里满是他和Win的合照，其中一张照片上Win在对粉丝比心，自己一脸不爽，上次看这张照片还是Win在网上找自己的帅照时看见的，第一时间戳到了Bright的眼前，一脸兴奋，

“你嫉妒了？”

。。这人变直接后什么都如此直接。。他Bright也是要脸的，当然死不承认。以前发生这种情况，他不是没有想法，那时候毕竟两个人的关系还很模糊，他没有立场去吃醋，但现在。。额，想到这里，不得不承认，的确是自己吃醋了。真的不该多想的，这只是工作，道理都懂，就是心里还是不舒服，总觉得是自己的东西被别人惦记上了。心里这小疙瘩导致的直接后果就是自己在所谓的营业上越发积极了，分明也知道他们这工作上的cp在明眼人心中不过一种合作互利，但他还是想通过这种方式强化别人心中对于他和Win之间的联系，听起来真的很幼稚，Bright有时也会被自己无语到，他对工作和生活一向分得很清的，这一次二者的重合让他没法儿做到冷静客观。他没疯狂到要迫不及待像世界宣布他和Win的关系，他并不需要刻意做到什么夸张的程度，只消把平时在家里两个人之间的万分之一拿出来给人看就足够了，可能他没有意识到，改变早已潜移默化，同时他有多么的享受其中。在万圣节的活动现场，Win也被Bright的主动有点吓到了，不过整天一回家就上嘴，对于Bright的靠近早就没有了应激反应，只是以前Bright就算知道如何做可以让粉丝惊呼，也不会那样做，想想以前哪怕让他们站得近一点，有时都要靠主持人推，弄不好，Bright还会调戏主持人，当然那只是因为他生气了，他不喜欢被强迫，现在倒好。。所以最近粉丝拍到可以磕的画面已经越来越容易了。嗯......说到粉丝，想起今儿面对Win那些fanboys如狼似虎的颇有把Win生吞了的吼叫声“Win好可爱！”他就差飙回去“老子知道，还用你废话！”。。

滑着滑着，推荐里不和谐的出现了张他和Tu的合照，对，还有就是越来越近的F4行程，他不知道要怎么做，一想到要在Win面前和另一个女生亲吻拥抱，他都头大。。当然，更不要说让他看着Win和Prim做那些了。。

唉，烦躁，手指往下一滑，刷新页面。

结果刷出了，今晚上Win参加的私人聚会上流出的视频和照片，明明知道自己看了会心情不好，但是还是点进去了，如果要问Bright看到这些有什么感想，那最直接的就是现场的各位人人可以去Win身上捞一把。。Win还一脸欢乐。。也是，这样的脸和气质有谁会不喜欢。Win总有一些工作以外，可能是来自家庭，或是朋友的应酬，随着他们越来越红，这些活动有增无减，Win很善于应对这些活动，Bright其实没有什么意见，晚上不能陪他也没什么关系。让他不舒服的除了这些近到窒息的现场互动，还有就是有时候Win一天下来已经很累了，还是强撑着去参加这些活动，或是酒后的难受以及第二天的头痛。那天在电梯里被遇见的粉丝提起前晚Win在聚会上的表演，Bright想起那天晚上某人的醉态，气不打一处来，当下黑了脸。同时善于应对并不代表他会很享受这每一次的应酬，Win是变了，但也有他没变的地方，他终究不会是他想象中的样子。而那些场合，有些可能是他再红再努力都无法进入，他无法看到自己和那个部分有丝毫关联，或是对那个部分产生任何兴趣。所以他同样没法变成那个世俗眼中完全适合Win的人。那种时候总会深深的感受到他们两个人的世界是多么的遥远。人与人的不同就是这样，那个部分即便他没有兴趣，没有能力改变，曾经以为他会不在乎，后来才发现那是因为那时候他还没有得到他，走得越近，看得越清晰，爱得越深，想得到的越多。靠近后，因为看得清晰，所以可以看见的便不只是美好的。

他习惯了自己消化那些负面的情绪，他不认为别人有义务来帮他解决这些他自己明知故犯找上的不安，不告诉Win不仅是因为他的面子，也是因为他知道这些不安并无意义，告诉Win，他担心那样在意自己的Win会和他一样被这些不安捆绑，他们都已经被束缚住太久了，能看见Win变成现在的样子，他应该知足了。他不是说自己的快乐很简单么？为什么还会想去占有更多？在爱面前，难道所有的预判都在接受着考验？

看着空荡荡的房子，手里的食物也没了滋味，随手丢在一边。

他不喜欢这样的纠结，理智提醒自己不能被陷在这种情绪里。便站起身去洗澡。洗完后坐在床上，想着得找点事情做，旁边的吉他是最好的选择，即便脑袋放空，肌肉的记忆依旧可以拨出一首首旋律，那些歌词随着心情唱出，不知不觉就弹到了以前他形容过Win的那首Mac Ayres的《Easy》。从那以后，这首歌有了不一样的意义，和Win一样可以安抚他的浮躁。他们在一起后，Win总是比他平静，这一定程度上得益于Win一直会想很多，现在的一切可能他都有想过。Bright记得Win一脸兴奋地问他”你嫉妒了？“的那天晚上，虽然当时Win没有说什么，嬉笑几句就过去了。但睡前，Win局促的样子让他摸不清头脑，还没开口就红了的脸让他又一次怦然心动，之后Win慢慢说出了当初自己到底是怎么知道他的存在，如何关注他，而放下原有的生活进入演艺圈的原因就是想离他近一点。他第一次知道了在那些他不知道的时间里，Win已经爱了他那么久。这些话也在告诉他，没什么好嫉妒的，来这里的目的只是他而已，而做那一切不过是为了留在他身边。以前觉得自己是爱而不得，而后知后觉，对方背负的远比他要久远，要沉重。看似他打破了僵局，但走出第一步的却是Win。他一直很难想象那种还没有接触一个人，就已经开始了解一个人的感觉，以及这其中的孤独和迷茫，Win说这一切时却显得那样害羞和幸福，眼神尽力看着他，又不时不好意思的转开，再转回来，完全没有了以往的成熟稳重，Bright为当时还能忍住心里的冲动，直到人讲完所有内容，才把人压在床上亲到快要断气的自己，点赞。Win就是这样，会不经意间发现他的小情绪，不是解释，之前之后甚至谈的不是一件事，却包容着他的幼稚，让他的情绪被抚平。

在第一次F4 workshop回来的路上，他坐在Win车上，不知道怎么跟Win解释刚才他和Tu之间发生的一切，才能不显突兀，恰到好处，最后反而是Win先开口了，一边慢慢转着方向盘，一边对他说，“其实现在就开始这样的状态，也挺好的，不是在我们还不确定对方的时候，也不是我们都厌烦了对方的节点上，我们都能用最好的状态习惯这种新的工作形式，将来只会更多，你不觉得与其悬而不决，来了反而心定了。”他还没有习惯去要求Win为他做什么，可总在他要求之前被满足。最近Win的话变多了，总会找着合适的机会告诉他关于自己的一切，这些点点滴滴都能让Bright感受到他为他做的改变，他有多爱他。他应该相信Win，也要相信自己。

I can say that loving you is easy——《Easy》 - Mac Ayres

的确，爱上总是容易的，无论是看完一本书，学习一件乐器，还是陪伴一个人，但如何维持这份爱，接受这份爱带来的考验才是困难的。人都喜欢做容易的事情，所以会不断的爱上，然而最后留下的少之又少。我们都想感受爱的甜美，但爱从来不是只有一种味道，甜美可能是内核，也可能是糖衣，不管哪一种，当苦涩，辛辣，酸楚融于口中，黏在舌根，我们是否还能记起入口的甜美，或是等待那些滋味过去后的回甘。回想起来，当初告白预想的结果哪一种都不是后来发生的样子，现在的被接受也是以从未想到的方式。其间的滋味复杂变换，但心中庆幸，他们等到了雨过天晴。

他一直知道他们的不同，差距，也很清楚自己到底爱的是什么，因为知道，对于未知的未来，有限的生命，他不想留有遗憾，所以再难，也努力整理好那些浮动的情绪，就算将来那些不同会让他们产生分歧，争吵，伤害，他已经做好了准备，和他一起迎接可能发生的一切，而现在他也终于不是一个人了。坚强了那么久，终于有个人可以让他累时去依靠。他们的时间是属于他们的，他们的世界要他们一起去创造才能存在，他希望这个世界至少存在过。

如果说是他让曾经一直在思考未来的Win试着活在当下，那Win便是那个让一直活在当下的他开始思考未来。时间流转，他们的性格和想法都相互传递，融合，让他们告别过去的自己，成为更好的存在，给对方更安心的陪伴。

不同其实也挺好，他们各自去各自的世界忙碌，活出各自的精彩，最后回到属于他们的世界让彼此安静放松下来，互相依靠，告诉对方那些不同的世界都发生着什么，未尝不是一件有趣的事。这种距离不也契合了自己曾经对爱情关系的想象。他没必要握紧他，掌控他，他们属于彼此，但又是自由的，联系他们的不该成为束缚。这样的时间不管停在哪里都已是值得。

手机响起，Win让Bright来今晚上他聚会的酒店接自己，喝了酒不能开车了。

Bright带上口罩，拿着钥匙就出门了，嘴上念着“都洗完澡了，还叫我出去！”心里还是各种欢乐。虽然他不会多说什么，Win也一直看得出他对他出去应酬的态度，但Win依旧我行我素，从来不会刻意避开他，瞒着他，甚至每次酒醉都是让Bright去那些应酬的场所接他回家，而不是简单地找一个代驾，或是搭别人的顺风车。爱情中的人可能都有一些受虐的倾向，Bright喜欢Win这样理直气壮的麻烦他，能感觉到Win坦诚着他无法为他改变的那一部分，比起回避，或是刻意迎合，Win给他时间习惯这一切，调整情绪，也一直在用行动接受Bright出现在自己的生活中，承认着自己对他的依赖。

车开到了酒店的门口，他发了消息给Win告诉他他到了，过了一会儿就看见一群人勾肩搭背的从酒店里走了出来，一眼就可以看见人群中他的Win。他把车开过去，大家忙于交谈并没有人注意到司机是谁，上一秒还在和朋友欢乐道别的Win，下一秒进了车里就断了片儿，Bright无奈地摇了摇头，一边开车，一边嘟囔道，

“明儿还有工作，还喝成这个样子。”

不管在外人面前多么的强悍，在他身边，Win都是这样的放松，卸下所有的伪装，不知天高地厚的在副驾驶呼呼大睡。就算工作的镜头已经把Win360度拍了个遍，有些角度却只存在于他的相册中，有些感觉只有他明白，舍不得与任何人分享。Bright瞥了眼人事不知的Win，突然不想把人送回公寓了，便掉转车头往自己家开去。

回到家，Bright把Win安置在沙发上，Win仰坐在沙发上，头枕着沙发的边沿，不知道是不是觉得热，一个劲儿的扯着身上那件穿得整整齐齐的衬衫的领口，Bright知道这个有洁癖的家伙一回家就得洗澡，但是把人从楼下搬到楼上他已经累得不行了，整个儿人像是从水里爬出来的一样，“西瓜”不是白叫的，澡是白洗了。匆匆换了身衣服就去拧了一条毛巾帮Win擦身子，解开他的衬衫扣子，里面的皮肤透着红色，散出淡淡的酒气，看来喝了不少。胸口上已经愈合的伤口如果不是靠得那么近，已经看不清楚了。Bright擦着擦着，就觉得自己开始情不自禁的咬起了自己的嘴唇，果然今儿晚上没有吃饱，那微微张开的嘴唇就是最直接的邀请。本来想着亲一口就好，可那说到底只是一个低劣的借口，好让他推倒第一张骨牌。

手不安分的在Win被酒精加热的身体上摩挲，Bright很享受不管Win在人前穿的多么斯文整齐，回到家，他可以随心所欲的把这些衣服扯开，把手伸进去，尽情抚摸。自己现在下手是有些卑鄙，但他也迫不及待想要看到对方如他平时那样面红耳赤的样子。手握着Win最脆弱的部位，看着Win随着他的爱抚，脸上的表情在细微的改变，身上的红色越发成熟。愈合的伤口上，新长出的皮肤异常敏感，轻轻舔舐描画就会激起一片颤抖，健硕的前胸随着急促的呼吸不断起伏，一切都让他移不开眼，只是这样的注视都可以让他达到兴奋的顶峰，手里的硬度已经到了最后的边界，Bright用自己带着老茧的手指轻轻揉捏Win胸前的敏感，手上的动作加快，Win释放时的表情尽收眼底，犹在梦中的沉浮不能自持，却又触及心底，直击灵魂。Win口中呓语，Bright凑到嘴边才听清，喘息间进出的，竟是他的名字，一遍又一遍的，

”Bright，

Bright，

Bright

......"

Bright的下唇已经被咬得生疼，但不管他对自己多狠，碰触Win的时候都是一样的温柔，亲吻中把人放倒在在沙发里。他需要他，他就是自私了，任性了，想要占有，又怎么样？！就算知道他们在世俗的眼中是多么的不可能，即便他们两个都违背了曾经的人生信条，但也正是因为这些根本说不通的一切，让他们明白，对方的特别，就是想丢也丢不掉。再乐观，他也可以看到把他留在身边可能会带来的痛苦，但放开一定只会更痛，只要他在身边，只要抱着他，就不痛了，那些折磨他的纠结就会烟消云散，他的快乐也才能像他说的那样简单纯粹。

人就是可以这样的矛盾，为了一个人，某个瞬间会想吞噬他的全世界，但又会仅仅因为对方一个发自心底的微笑，下个瞬间，仿佛就已经拥有了全世界。

这场情事没有准备，Bright在快射前想抽出来，但是被Win的手臂锁住，声音散发出微醺的诱惑，

“射在里面。”

Bright惊讶着急之余身体却也无法控制随之而来的释放，情欲过去，那双永远可以洞悉一切的眼睛睁开对上Bright的无措，

“喜欢吗？”

该死，这次面红耳赤的还是自己。。

Bright牙痒痒的说，“Metawin，你是魔鬼么？”

Win失笑，

“别人可都说我是天使！”

“切。。”

Win站起身，白色的液体顺着大腿内侧滑下，现在光看脸色会怀疑喝高了的是Bright，

“就算是魔鬼，那也是你把魔鬼放出来了。”

俯下身，把Bright框在双臂间，

“你不负责？”

。。算了，反正也不是第一次了，都习惯了，Bright叹了口气，仰头看着嘚瑟的Win，伸出手掌裹住对方的脖子，指腹贴合着动脉，平缓的心跳，带着薄汗的细嫩触感对比着Win盛气凌人的挑逗眼神。Win是不好掌控，却也在一切开始前就把心给了他。如果以前他不喜欢被挑逗，后来只是不讨厌Win的挑逗，那现在他已经渐渐痴迷于这种只来源于Win的刺激，一分一毫都催促着他的狼性把眼前人吃干抹净。

Bright猛得把人抵到后面巨大的落地窗上，贴在耳边，

“现在就负责给你看！”

Win的额头压在落地窗上，又一次被贯穿，身体已经再也不会抗拒对方的进入，那种腹内的痛感随着时间的推移慢慢被一种温热所替代。窗外的夜景清晰的映入眼帘，霓虹让夜空不再漆黑，即便没人看见，这样露骨的行为衍生出的罪恶感不断带来毒瘾般的刺激，如藤蔓，张牙舞爪的爬满身体的每一个角落，刺进每一个毛孔。手掌手臂紧紧贴着玻璃，接触的皮肤被向上拉扯，获得支撑，但身体的大部分依靠还是来自后面的那个人。

外面悄然下起了雨，安安静静，不打扰的将自己融于这个世界。一滴雨水打在落地窗上，隔着玻璃落在Win的手掌中，他可以感受到这滴雨的温度和湿意，听见它落在玻璃上轻微脆弱的“嗒”一声，他不觉轻轻将手握起，胸前的手臂不断收紧，呼吸被微微压制，心里却感到踏实，

这一次，他终于抓住了……

雨滴不断打在落地窗上，越来越密，仿佛打进了他的身体里，他的思绪中，浸透了他的内心，和他背后那个他深爱的人一样，填补着他所有的空虚。不知什么时候开始，他也像他一样爱上了下雨，

他知道，

对于那个人而言，

雨泽下注，时缓时急，一点一滴都是他；

而对于他来说，

雨降雨落，声扣心门，一起一伏皆因他。

也只有这即便告别了雨季，依然不期而遇的雨才知道他们之间的爱究竟是什么样的。

窗外的雨水一样冰凉，窗内，Win被体内强行灌入的液体烫得再次失守，再也站不住了，下滑的身体被撑住，压进温暖的怀里，耳边雨声中，熟悉的音色传来，

“Win，我真的好爱下雨。”

Win疲惫地笑了，

“我知道，

我也爱你。”

To be continued


	14. 雨季・十年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 面对我们父母对待我们的方式，我们也许或多或少都会想过，“如果有一天，我自己做了父母，我一定要对我的孩子……，一定不要让TA再被……”真的成了父母后可能一切都和想象中不大一样，我们不再是过去那个我们，与此同时，我们的孩子也不是曾经的我们，周遭的环境更不是当年的样子，那些我们以为的好真的也能满足他们的需要么？那些我们以为的好没有把我们又变成曾经我们眼中的父母么？从来没有一条绝对的教育方式，一切都要慢慢感受，适合的才是最好的。
> 
> 本章大结局，之后如果章数增加应该就是番外之类的了，但写不写真的不好说，随兴吧~这一章节写给作者想把故事翻到后面看看的冲动和想知道如果是那样的话会是什么样子的好奇。现实会是什么样的交给现实，只是单纯的希望在作者笔下的时间线上他们总有一个美好的结局。没有想到会写这么多，本来写完《黑白》就以为自己不会再写那么长的了，毕竟懒是真的很懒，看来所有的“以为”都不能说得太早。至今都会觉得BrightWin很神奇，让一向只会安静磕cp的懒人愿意敲这么多字出来。。谢谢同好们的kudo，hit和comment，这种数字增长所传递的支持，文字累积所传递的感动，真的很温暖～
> 
> 我们都会有沉浸和清醒的时候，我们或许永远不会知道他们到底是什么样的人，然而，重要的难道不一直是我们自己到底是什么样的人么？喜欢他们的时候，他们身上的闪光点，我们都可以反思是不是可以投射到自己的身上，小到穿着打扮，一项技能的掌握，大到对于人生的正向态度，即便有一天这些闪光点已然暗淡，我们的喜欢也不再，但我们都已经因为曾经的喜欢变成了更好的人，都会感激那些因为喜欢他们所带来的正向改变的契机，而非只有单向的投入和消耗以及不再喜欢他们的原因。只要他们能让现实中的我们感受到一丝积极的意义，对我们既有的生活产生一点点正向的改变，那些时间就都是值得的。
> 
> 2020年9月17日 GQ Special访谈：  
> Q:如果你有孩子了，你会给第一个孩子取什么名字？  
> A：  
> Bright：就把对象的名字拿来和自己的名字合在一起。  
> Win：我有个喜欢的名字，叫Dom。
> 
> 作者对十年真的有别样的情怀，写的每一篇文里都有它的存在，这里的时间其实只是一个虚数，它更像是一个时间的变化对人的变化。这次的十年是什么样的，又是什么的十年，我们边走边看~

下课铃响了，

Brain的肩膀被轻轻拍了拍，把他从梦里拍了出来，迷糊地嚷道，

“拍什么拍，我正在吃打抛猪呢！”

“Brain，下课了！”

真正让Brain清醒的不是这句话本身的意思，而是发出这个声音的人，正是这堂课的授课老师，

Brain一下子站起身，耳朵通红，

“老师，不好意思，我......"

老师听了太多种理由，已经完全没兴趣了，

“Brain那，脑子好用也不是这么废的，我的课就这么好睡么？”

“不......不是，老师，对不起。”清醒的大脑已经开始疯狂运转，

“你给我写......”老师还没来得及把“检讨”二字说出口，

就被Brain打断，“老师，我还有足球队的训练，快迟到了，教练要生气了。再见，老师。”

边说边光速收拾好了自己的东西，溜之大吉。

老师默默叹了口气，他也知道这个家伙的伎俩，也不是真的要和他计较，毕竟即便天天睡，课课睡，还是能从普通班睡进了资优班，次次考试年级第一，真配得上他的名字，不知道这脑子到底是怎么长的？！提点他，不过也是想让他不要太吊儿郎当的，所幸这个孩子天性不错，上次家长会见到他的家长，也能明显感受到，家庭带给这个孩子的优质引导，做老师的，遇到这种学生，大可无为而治，也是轻松。不过上次校长还让他总结总结教育出这么优秀的学生的方法，好传授给大家，无奈是学生自己长得很好，反而让他很为难。。算了，下次就说是校长开学典礼那段1、2、3、4、5点中分别还有a、b、c、d、e点的讲话让他醍醐灌顶好了。老师如释重负，回家吃饭去了。

Brain飞奔到足球场时，正好赶上教练集合球员，Brain完美混入，作为足球队队长，又有帅气出众的外貌，常年场边候着人数可观的迷妹群体，人一到，欢呼声就此起彼伏。今天是个特别的日子，旁边的横幅大大的写着“Brain，10岁生日快乐！”别的队员对这种现象从一开始的嗤之以鼻到现在已经麻木了，Brain的人缘很好，而且在队里的作用无可替代，大家也就不计较了，而且这些粉丝团也会借着给队里送好吃的机会来找Brain，他们蹭吃蹭喝的，也很欢乐。训练赛开始前，热身的时候，Brain手机响了，一看是老爸，便接了起来，

“今天有空，我来接你放学吧？”

“不用，我今儿有训练赛，我自己回家就行了。你放心。”

“那我来看你训练吧？”

“你别来！！！”Brain几乎是吼出来，旁边的人吓了一跳，他又赶紧小小声，“你要来了，人都去看你了，我都没人给助威了，还让不让我好好比赛？你有时间就老实在家里玩玩手机，别出来发光发热。”

“唉，我又被嫌弃了，当个好爸比怎么这么难。。”

“别撒娇，留着给家里那位，我这儿不好使。教练来叫人了，回家见。拜拜！”

“好，宝贝儿子，拜拜~”

Brain被老爸的语气弄得抖了三抖，都那么大的人了，还像个孩子一样，无奈地收好手机，

转过身，朝着足球场自信奔去。

琴房里，

钢琴老师授完课，对身边的男孩说，

“Dom，完成的不错，进步很大。我们今天就到这儿吧。”刚想布置作业，就被打断，

“老师，我觉得这里还是不大好，你不觉得这样比较好？”说着又弹起来刚才那一段旋律，

“Dom，你想多了，刚才那样就已经很好了。”

老师默默汗颜，自己已经是业界有名的吹毛求疵的老师了，这个孩子和自己相比更有甚者，耳朵对声音不是一般的敏感，对自己的要求也不是一般的高，总在想怎么样才能做到更好，而且相当的享受其中，每次都被拖堂1-2个小时，家里有钱就是任性。。希望今儿可以准时下班。。

2个小时后，

“Dom，老师今天还有下一个学生要教，我们今儿就到这儿吧。这是今天的作业。”

“好的，谢谢老师，您辛苦了。”

老师赶紧起身，正要开溜，

“老师，我觉得一周见一次有点不大够，我想再多加一次，您有空的话，把您方便的时间表发给我，好吗？”

老师心中叫苦不迭，强撑起笑容，“好的，我们之后再谈。”

唉，今儿被拖得连饭都来不及吃了。。有这样的学生真是快乐的烦恼！

老师走后，Dom在教室里继续练习，一首首旋律在指尖流淌，一个十岁的孩子拥有这样的技艺可见他付出了多少努力，安静的教室渐渐被夕阳的橘红填满，让男孩白净的肤色染上了一丝暖意，在古典音乐的衬托下显得高贵而不可靠近。

琴房的氛围被不和谐的闯入声打破，曲子还没有弹完，中断是最不能容忍的，Dom没有回头，皱了皱眉头继续完成曲子。

背后的声音和闯入声一样无理，

“整天弹弹弹，没完没了，这都几点了，还不能安静点，都跟你说过了，怎么就听不懂人话？”

看到Dom连头都没回，

“哎，你，就你，怎么这么没有礼貌！跟你说话呢。”

回应他的仍是无动于衷，

但那个人已经不能忍了，Dom背后的脚步声越来越近，在那只手拍上Dom的肩头前，那个人自己的肩膀被一把强力揪了回去，晃得他没站稳，滑稽的晃了一下，对上的眼神，把他原本的燥怒瞬间冻住，

“干什么？”

“我，我，他，他......”本来就慌了，看着之前身后的跟班们已经默默退出了琴房，更是怂的一塌糊涂，眼前的Brain的风评，他不是不知道，

Brain微微歪过头来，Dom最后一个音符弹完，也转过头看着他，

Brain手上一发力，把人转回去对着Dom，

“该说什么？”

“对， 对不起。”

“下次呢？”

“再也不敢了。”

等那个人慌不择路跌跌撞撞的逃离教室，

Brain笑得前仰后合，Dom对这种装逼行为已是习以为常，默默叹了口气，

“你也太好欺负了！”Brain得意洋洋，

“没人要你出手。”

“切！”Brain对这种不领情态度也已是习以为常，把手里拎的一大袋礼物放在Dom那一堆的旁边，左看看又看看，撇着嘴，点点头，

“嗯，还是我的多一点。”

掀了掀汗湿的衣服，往地板上一躺，

“累死我了，你还要练多久？”

“还有一会儿。”

“嗯，那我睡会儿，你练好了叫我。”

等不及对方回答就立刻打起了呼噜。

Dom很无语，真是在哪里，什么时候都能秒睡。拿起琴谱弹了一会儿，见Brain睡得很熟了，停了下来，盖上琴盖，走到Brain面前，看着他睡得没心没肺的样子，微微一笑，把放在一边的自己的长风衣盖在只穿了足球服的少年身上，随即收拾东西离开了琴房。

Dom到家时，家里已经有人了，走到厨房，对着那个高大的身影说，

“Daddy，我回来了。”

Win转过身，微笑着看着自己的儿子，

“为什么不让我去接你？”

“你工作那么忙，我也要练琴，我们这样各自都轻松点。”

“但这点时间还是有的。”

“我知道你是关心我，有时间你就多休息休息。别整天那么累。”

这个孩子永远比Win想的要成熟，看似冷漠，却总让Win心里暖暖的。

“练琴别太辛苦，注意休息，弹得开心就好，不要有压力。”

“Daddy，人家家长都是上着杆子要孩子学，你倒好，隔三差五劝我别学，也不知道你这反向操作是不是有意的，我反而更想学出点什么让你刮目相看。”

Win笑着摇摇头，“好啦，洗手准备吃饭吧。”便走进了隔间把饭菜往外面端。

Dom刚在桌边坐定，就听见门“砰”得一声关上了，Brain带着火气冲进了大厅，

“为什么不叫我？我起来时天都黑了，被门卫大爷问东问西了好久！”

Dom云淡风轻地说，“我又没答应一定会叫你！”

“你！”像一拳打在软物上，想发作又发不出来，

Win听见声响，从隔间出来，看着怒气冲冲的Brain，很疑惑，

“怎么了？”

Brain一看到Win，更是发不出脾气了，闷头坐下，不吱声，Win看向Dom，

Dom淡淡一笑，“训练赛输了，被训了。”完全无视了旁边射过来的两道寒光，

Win过去摸摸Brain的头，

“没事，没事，踢球开心就好，晚上有你最爱吃的打抛猪，多吃点。”

Brain也是气过了，咬了咬下嘴唇，换了双星星眼看着上方的Win，

“Daddy，老爸呢？又在厕所玩手机？”

不等Win回答，一个幽怨的声音从洗手间方向飘了过来，

“难得有空，但是儿子们都不要我们去接，除了在家玩手机还能怎么办？”

Brain顿时有了出口，“老爸，你演得差不多就得了。。太久没人找你拍戏了吧，最近戏精成这个德行。。我还不知道你，你巴不得我们俩小孩别当电灯泡。又在家里欺负Daddy了吧？”说着还两只胳膊抱住了旁边的Win，小脸在Win腰上蹭来蹭去，一脸炫耀的看着Bright，

Bright成功被怼，指着Brain的胳膊，

“你给我放下来，输了球回家还有资格跟老爸这么说话，简直无法无天。”

Brain看Bright生气了，更来劲，

“我就不，就是因为输了球，老爸又不疼，才需要Daddy的抱抱，不然，我也太可怜了。”星星眼看向Win，就算Win知道Brain到底想着什么，也配合的摸了摸Brain肉嘟嘟的小脸，被鼓励的Brain，气焰更盛，

“我最爱Daddy了！”

眼看着Bright就要冲过去揪人了，

Dom慢悠悠的说了句，“老爸，我饿了。我们吃饭吧！”

Bright的火气才被压住，立即和善的对Dom说，“好好好，今天老爸买了你最爱吃的蛋糕，一定多吃点哈！”

一场闹剧总算收场，一家人坐在桌边，今天是两个孩子的10岁生日，所以今天家里只有他们四个人，佣人准备好了晚上的饭菜就离开了。Win把Bright买的蛋糕拿出来，点上蜡烛，大家一起唱了《生日快乐歌》，和以往每一个夜晚一样，一家人一起吃了饭，一起聊天，分享着各自一天发生的大小事情。

Bright和Win在一起十周年的时候，两个人决定养育孩子，他们也想让两个孩子在差不多的时间出生，所以各自用各自的精子找到不同的合适母体，孕育了两个小生命。血缘就是这样奇妙，虽然大家都很相爱，但是Brain越来越像Bright，和Bright更亲，所以Brain的教育主要由Bright负责；而Dom越来越像Win，和Win走得更近，所以他的教育主要由Win来安排。神奇的是，看似点对点，然而仍有交错，Brain虽生性顽劣，活泼好动，但对Win从来言听计；Dom虽成熟内向，对一切都有着自己的看法，但对Bright的要求永远不会拒绝。故而在这个家里，不同的事，相同的人，也讲究个随机应变的搭配，才能见成效。

当某天两个孩子终于为叫声“爸爸”，两个人都回头表示不满后，他们决定两个人都不得罪，“爸爸”这个称呼被封存，而两个孩子商量出的最后的解决办法，让Bright严重表示不满，

“为什么他是Daddy ，我就只能是老爸？还是“老”爸，论混血，我不是更有资格被叫Daddy？”

Dom面带同情：“因为你的实际生活作风比较适合‘老爸’。”

Brain边玩游戏边扯着嗓子喊：“因为你的确比Daddy老。”

看着被怼的Bright发来求助的眼神，Win刚想说话，

Dom幽幽的说，“Daddy，你们对我们的称呼我们欣然接受，那是不是也得公平点。”

Brain也赶紧放下手柄，“就是就是。看看我这名字，又是脑子（brain)，又是雨（rain)，又是老爸（Br），又是Daddy（in）的，承载了也太多东西了。。我都没意见。必须公平公正，Daddy的票作废。这事儿就这么定了。”他永远记得Bright第一次给他解释他的名字时的滔滔不绝，对了，还说漏了，中间那个“a”还有“and”的意思。。。“ai”还是中文里“爱”的拼写。。天呢，窒息。。这么“丰富”的释义真不敢让外人知道。。

Win只能无奈地看着心死的Bright，他们把两个孩子吃的死死的，但力的作用总是相互的，两个孩子也把他们吃的死死的。

当某天他们开始担心两个孩子想要有妈妈时，两个孩子的反应也是让他们大跌眼镜，

Brain和Dom双双表示，“光有你们两个让我们操心就已经忙不过来了，妈妈之类的还是免了吧。。”

这。。二人总有种被抢了话的感觉。

Dom补了一句，这句话让他们俩再也没提过“妈妈”这个话题，

“你们如果这么希望这个家里有‘妈妈’的存在，我们可以考虑把你们两个人中一个人的称呼改为‘妈妈’。”

。。。。。。

也正是因为这两个孩子的加入，让他们再也没有时间去顾及网上关于他们的流言蜚语。每天光是工作和家庭24个小时根本不够用。

家里有了新成员后的惊喜和惊吓一直不断，因为孩子，会累会因为教育方式，鸡毛蒜皮吵架，会惊讶的发现对方还有这样一面，怎么上个十年都没发觉，可也会因为两个小家伙带来的快乐与充实忘记烦恼，更加了解靠近彼此，坐在一堆凌乱里被自己、被对方的行为逗笑。他们都希望给孩子他们成长中曾缺失的，让他们成为更好的人，不犯他们犯过的错误，后来慢慢发现，即便如此，孩子身上他们的性格依然如影随形，虽然他们都用了不同的方式教育两个小孩，Brain还是越来越像当年的Bright，而Dom也越来越像当年的Win。孩子亦有他们自己的天性，自己对待事物的方式，每一个孩子都不一样，现在和过去的时代也不一样，总会遇见属于他们自己的问题，很多事情也都会和他们想象的不一样，他们无需刻意为之，只需给予他们想要的陪伴，和他们一起成长。那些担心的，可能最后以一种异常轻松的方式被化解；那些不担心的，可能冷不防打他们个措手不及。比起小家伙们初将时的忐忑，慢慢的他们越来越享受这种生活状态，和当初他们刚刚在一起时一样，只是过好每一刻，每一天，解决好面对的每一个问题，完成手中的每一件小事。时间滴答，竟又悄悄安然过去了十年。回头看看，曾经那些个节点上的大事，无论是出柜，还是结婚，或是养小孩，已经可以一句话轻飘飘的带过，支持陪伴他们一步步走到今天的，反而是生活中的一件件稀松平常的小事，一天天平凡不过的日子。

在外界眼中，Win当年达成了和家族的十年之约就退出了娱乐圈，专心家族企业的工作，而Bright在Win离开娱乐圈后就再也没有拍过电视剧或是电影，专心做音乐，两个人都有了自己的孩子，这都是他们为了在一起做出的妥协。

但在他们心中，这都是他们真正想要的。Win知道自己的责任，来娱乐圈的目的已经达成，离开早就注定，而Bright一直以来爱的都是音乐，这是他的初心，哪怕少赚一点，不如之前有名，他都希望自己可以专注音乐，多一点时间陪家人。当然，他也不希望儿子们看见自己和别人在电视上你来我往（看着儿子们对自己以前的几部BG剧评头论足，他完全感谢自己的远见），更不想让Win不舒服。这不是Win要求的，只是自己想为他做的。

一个人的生活在别人口中可咸可淡，亦真亦假。然而，如人饮水，冷暖自知。

晚饭后一家人坐在客厅里，Dom弹着钢琴，Bright看着两个小孩带回家的同学送的生日礼物，不觉感叹道，

“你们俩比你老爸当年还厉害呀！”

Brain一边看足球赛，一边嚷嚷着，“那必须的，你哪能更我们比。谁知道你之前吹得有没有夸张的成分，我们的可都是真材实料的证明。”

Bright拿着遥控器把电视关了，“你怎么话那么多，看电视都堵不住你的嘴。不看也罢~”

Brain火了，“论话多，谁敢跟你比？”眼看着Bright又要发作，Brain赶紧抢先一步，

“不看就不看，赶紧说今年去哪儿？”

Bright和Win从孩子懂事以后每年送的生日礼物就是一次全家一起的旅行，去哪里由孩子们决定，后来孩子再大点，去的主要行程都是孩子们敲定的。两个孩子都很喜欢这样的礼物，早早的就感受到了比起实体的礼物，这样的礼物所能带来的丰富体验，也让两个孩子很珍惜家人的陪伴和共度的时间。当然，不只是生日，只要有时间他们都会带两个孩子去世界各地旅游，曾因为繁忙而无法达成的二人旅行，又多了两个人的加入，反而可以说走就走，想去哪儿就去哪儿。

Dom也在一曲毕，转过头来，看着他们，

Bright莫名其妙，“这不是你俩商量就好，问我干嘛？我们只负责掏钱。记得把行程计划好发我邮箱就行。”

“好哒！”Brain一边捞过遥控器打开电视，一边爽快清脆的回答。

这个空间里大概也只有Bright没有意识到自己又一次被轻松转移了话题。

之后Bright和Win分别赶两个孩子去写作业，之后洗澡，上床睡觉，等Win洗完澡，穿着睡衣坐在桌前时已经10点了，Bright用毛巾揉着头发走进房间，对Win说，

“Mick新戏主题曲我已经写好了，让他有空来我录音室试一试。”

Win抬起头，“你怎么不自己跟他说？”

“因为还需要你帮我跟他说一声，带照片来要我的签名可以，但麻烦控制在100张以内。”

“。。”Win心里偷笑，还不是让你给惯的，从1张到后来的10张，再到后来果然不能忍了。

“这周末一起回你家的礼物我已经买好了，周六回我妈家空手去就行，我妈看见你们就够开心了。”

“我已经买好了，空手去还是不大好。”

“呵，随你，反正现在你送什么她都喜欢，我送什么她都嫌弃。。那就还是老样子，等Brain足球俱乐部下课后我带他去Dom的琴房和你们汇合，然后一起回去。”

“好。”

“对了，还得记得把粉丝站送给Ame的礼物带回去给她，Charlotte也有，你要不？”

“好啊，虽然光是Mick粉丝站送的就已经用不完了。这次回去得提醒两个小孩下手轻点，它们俩年纪都大了，禁不起那样的折腾。”

Bright苦笑着点点头。

外面一声惊雷，劈裂了天空，大雨来袭，又到雨季了，这样的暴雨也是平常。

两个人默默对视一眼，悄声的走到了门边，透过细细的门缝往Brain的房间望去，不出所料，小家伙探出小头见四下无人，偷偷溜了出来，抱着枕头进了Dom的房间。

Bright眯了眯眼，“明明两个人今儿闹脾气了，这倒是照旧。不会被赶出来吧？”

Win已经回到桌边，“不会的。”

Dom躺在床上，听着外面的惊雷，顿时缩成一团，捂着耳朵，跟自己说没事没事已经过去了，又来一声，脸上出了冷汗，咬着被子不吱声。心里想着，怎么还不来，但又知道今儿得罪了某人，来不来多了一丝不确定，有点后悔，又碍于颜面，不肯轻易让步。哼，谁让那个家伙上次光顾着和那群迷妹聊天，让他在琴房里多等了1个小时。正心里打颤的时候，门开了，熟悉的脚步声走到床边，钻进了被子里，背被一根手指戳了一下。Dom在听见门打开的时候，心情已经平静下来，转过身时脸上已经不见了刚才的慌乱。

“干嘛？”

Brain不怀好意的笑着问，“是不是担心我不来？”

Dom被戳中心事，“有什么好担心的？怕打雷的又不是我。”

“好好好，是我是我，我好怕怕呀。”Brain边调侃边漫不经心的放好自己的枕头，

明明对方话语里也没有驳自己的意思，但听着总觉得被调戏了，Dom脸一下红了，

“诶哟哟，还害羞了。”Brain凑近了想看清楚点。

Dom刚想说什么，又一道雷劈下来，照亮了整个房间，脖子一缩，手诚实的揪住了Brain的睡衣前襟，

手背被拍了拍，声音平稳的安抚道，“不怕不怕。”

Dom立刻松开手，昂起头，“谁怕了？！”

Brain帮他把被子拉拉好，闭上眼，“是我是我，我是跟自己说的。有你在，我就不怕了，睡觉吧，困死了。”

Dom看着Brain的脸若有所思，只听得某人又说，“偷看的是小狗。”

Dom赶紧也闭上了眼，雷声再次响起时，冰凉的小拳头被一只温暖的小手掌握住，身体的紧张被这淡淡的温度化开，在雨声的催眠中，进入梦乡。

“你就一点也不担心？”Bright看着Win的侧脸，

“那你呢？”Win头也没抬，继续看着桌上的设计图，

Bright轻轻把门关好，走到Win的身边，弯下腰手臂搂住Win的脖子，

“我只担心你忙得快忘了我的存在了。”声音软得可以被捏成各种形状，下巴蹭着Win的头顶。

“这可有点难。。”Win放下笔，身体往后微倚，靠在Bright的肩膀上，左手握住Bright的左手背，交叠时两个无名指上的戒指接触碰撞，发出轻微的声响，“有些人可没法儿保持安静太久。”

“我后悔了！当初不该鼓励你去再读建筑设计的，搞得你现在一个人白天顾你爸的公司，晚上顾你自己的建筑设计公司，都没时间陪我了。”气鼓鼓的样子像个不懂事的小孩，

以前Bright还会收敛着点说，这两年已经越发的口无遮拦了，但Win也由以前的对Bright每一句话都思前想后，转变到知道有些话听听就好，并不用上心。这些年他们身上的个人特色被强化的同时，也在相处中因为了解的加深，顺应着对方的改变做出相应的调整，以越来越轻松的方式对待彼此。

“嗯嗯，那怎么办呢？”Win转过身，取下金边眼镜，搁在桌上，有些疲惫的眼神慵懒无辜的看着Bright，

“今儿可是特别的日子，你就不能放假一晚，陪陪我啦~”

“怎么陪？”嘴里问着，但是手已经开始慢慢解开一颗颗的睡衣扣子，

Bright眼中笑意微深，手上前止住了Win的动作，

“你呀，都20年了，我在你眼中不过从一个变态变成了个老变态。”

一颗颗把扣子扣好，扣到最上面那一颗后，手指勾起了Win的下巴，吻住了Win的嘴唇，

现在的他们早已不用一场性事去宣泄对彼此的爱，去证明有多爱，一个吻，一个拥抱，一个眼神，就可以让彼此感知到，就可以满足，做爱随时都可以，这个家里的每一个角落都有他们爱过的痕迹，这已不是什么大不了的事。

“这么快又十年了，他们都那么大了，他们真的很像当年的我们，让我不觉会去想如果10岁的我们遇见了，会是什么样子。”

“他们有他们的人生，他们快乐就好，别的就交给时间吧。”Win轻轻抱住Bright的腰，淡淡的说。

“Win，今天也是我们俩当爸爸的十周年纪念日。以前觉得‘只要和你在一起，每一天都是纪念日’这句话很肉麻，但现在随着我们在一起时间越来越久，遇见的事情越来越多，好像真的每一天都在过去的时间点上有特别的意义，感觉再往后怕是会出现纪念日重合的现象了，哈哈哈。”

Win被他逗笑了，想着某人虽然现在笑得没心没肺的，然而现实是有时还要靠粉丝站刷推特趋势才想起某天是什么日子的焦头烂额。他忘了，他也不会真的生气，他们还会有很多的纪念日，很多很多。以前两个人在一起会拼命的珍惜着每一时每一刻，现在虽然依旧活在当下，却已经不用像以前那样用力，多了一份坦然，知道睡着前醒来后看见的第一个人都还会是对方，不回到对方身边，又能去哪里？这已经像吃饭睡觉一样平常和必然。而且现在他们的联系已经不止存在于他们两个人之间，他们的世界也大得可以容纳下不只他们两个人。

Bright看着Win的眼睛，神色狡黠，

“说你爱我！”

“又来了！”Win无语，“要我陪你，就是陪你说这？”

“快说！”

“我爱你。”

“不够有诚意，重说！”

“我爱你！”

“没听清。重说。”

“我爱你！”

“乖，我也爱你。”

Bright还是会每一天要Win说爱他，但不是因为他害怕某一天他不爱自己了而去不断确认，而是他享受说这句话时，Win脸上那种明知故问的无奈，享受Win像是敷衍一样回答“我爱你”时那快如本能反应的速度，享受不管他问多少次，Win依旧会回答的耐心。这句话他在舞台上，在歌曲里，在公共场合对别人说了再多遍，在Win面前说起，还会是那样的独特。

Win还是那样会考虑很多，比如当年决定养育孩子时，Bright觉得想要就养呗，但Win几乎已经考虑到将来孩子大学在哪儿上了。。不过两种想法最后的决定还是一致的。曾经他不敢想和Bright会在一起多久，后来渐渐的他已经不想了，身边的人让他更加爱自己，发现自己的重要性，身边的事给他自信，让他不再害怕未来，而是期待它将带给他们的一切可能性，不管好的还是不好的，他笃信，一切总会好起来，而他们，依然会在一起。

关上灯，两个人躺在床上看着雨影爬满整个房间，流动蜿蜒，有一句没一句的聊着天，

“唉，以前觉得熬夜打游戏是种幸福，现在却觉得12点前能把你捞上床睡觉是种幸福，看着两个小家伙，有时我都觉得自己老了。”Bright假意套话，默默期待，

“哦，是么？我不觉得呀，”Bright的嘴角还没来得及上扬，下一句跟上的是，

“嗯，可能上床时有一点吧。”

“Metawin！！！”

明知道又被调戏了，但话里的意图如果他还不懂就白过了这20年。两个人在一起，什么时候该聪明，什么时候该糊涂，20年下来，他已经很透彻了。

虽然在这个家里他渐渐活成了食物链最低端的人，可他也随时能像现在这样把最顶端的那位压在身下。时间让他有了扣回扣子的淡定，但也从没失去扯开扣子的冲动。这副身体他碰触侵占了无数次，依然可以让他心动，失控。

Win清楚的知道对方第一个吻会落在自己身体的哪里，喜欢他发出什么样的声音，折腾他到几点。知道了一切，习惯了一切，重复着一切，却仍旧可以为之迷乱，沉浸，因为那个人只能是他。

又一个雨季开始了，雨水如期而至，雨声平缓舒润，和十年前一样，十年后也亦如此......

完结


End file.
